Timeless Love
by Lena-D-4
Summary: Clara Oswald is an impossible girl. The Doctor wants to know her and some people want to use her. But the Doctor, River and Jack protect her. Why does the Great Intelligence and Madame Kovarian wants her? What did River do and who is Captain Jack Harkness? But the most important question is... Who is Clara Oswald? Who is she to the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1: Oswin Oswald

**Timeless Love**

 **Episode 1: Oswin Oswald**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS. When he landed he went out of the ship. In front of him there was a house. He went to the door and knocked on it. A ginger girl opened the door.

"Doctor?"

"Hello Amelia" he hugged her.

"I'm glad I see you."

"Me too. Where is Rory?" he asked. Amy didn't answer. "Amy? Where is Rory?"

"Well, he is not here"

"Something happened?"

"We're going to divorce."

"What?! Why?"

"There's no reason being together anymore." the Doctor put his head on the wall. But when he heard a voice he immediately raised his head.

Chin boy…

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing…" _just my imagination. I travel too much alone_ – he thought.

"Rory?" the Doctor turned around. It was his friend, Rory. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I left a few things here and I came to take it. Hello Doctor" the Doctor waved.

"Why didn't you take all your things when you left?"

"Because I can't take all of it at the same time" the Doctor just watched his friend's argument when he heard the same voice again.

Save them…

"Okay. Stop. Both of you shut up" he raised his voice up. Amy and Rory looked at him.

"Doctor…" Amy started but the Doctor shouted.

"Shut up! What do you mean save them?" he asked shouting. Amy and Rory didn't understand a word. "Okay. I'm going crazy. I travelled too much alone and I hear voices in my head. And you two are coming with me" he took their hands and went into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory sat down on a chair while the Doctor was in front of the panel. He looked at them with crossed hands. "Tell me, what happened while I wasn't here."

"Nothing happened. We just wanted to separate."

"You wanted to separate, Amy."

"Okay, don't start it. Please."

"Fine" they said.

"I don't know what happened in the last… When was the last time I showed up?"

"5 months ago."

"Okay. I don't know what happened in the last 5 months Ponds, but I know that you can't separate."

"But Doctor. If our relationship doesn't work, it'll end. And this is where we are now. We're going to divorce because it didn't work."

"Amy, I certainly know that you shouldn't have to divorce."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you love each other, Rory. You guarded Amy over 2000 years. And you Amy… you always remembered Rory even when you forgot him. You love each other, Ponds. I don't get it why did you separate in the first place, but…"

 _Run, and never look back. But remember that someone loves you in this mad universe…_

The Doctor looked around, but he didn't see anyone besides the Ponds.

"You didn't hear anything?"

"No."

" _Hello? Hello? Is somebody there?"_ a woman asked.

"Hello?" asked the Doctor.

" _Hello? Are you real? Are you actually properly real?"_ the Doctor pulled the screen in front of him. There wasn't a face or coordinate on it, just a voice.

"Yes, I'm actually properly real. Who are you?"

" _Oswin Oswald."_

"And where are you? How did you make contact with the TARDIS?"

" _Well it's hard to tell where I am because I don't know."_

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

" _Like I said. I don't know where I am. I know which planet is it, but I don't what's this building."_

"How did you get there anyway?"

" _It's hard to tell. Everything around me is a dalek."_

"Daleks?"

" _Yes, daleks. You don't recognize a dalek when you hear one?"_

"I do. I fought against them."

" _It's hard to believe."_

"Oi!"

" _This blue phone box is yours?"_

"Yeah, why?"

" _Because around that box there are daleks."_

"What?"

" _If I were you, I wouldn't step out of that box. Especially not with that chin."_

"Oi! What is wrong with my chin?"

" _Careful dear. You'll put someone's eyes out or the daleks. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"_ the Doctor blushed. Amy noticed it.

"Doctor. Call me, the Doctor."

" _See what you did there."_

"And how long are you've been there?"

" _About a year."_

"For a year? What did you do?"

" _Making soufflés."_

"Soufflés? Against the daleks?" he asked with a grin on his face. "And where are you now?"

" _I'm trying to save you."_

"To save me? What do you mean?"

" _Like I said. I'm trying to save your life."_

"What?" she didn't answer. "Oswin? Oswin are you there? Oswin?" somebody knocked on the door. They looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea" the Doctor went to the door. He looked at Amy once again then he opened the door. There was a brunette girl outside in a red dress and a rifle in her hands.

"Wow. I didn't imagine that you have a really big chin."

"Soufflé girl?"

"You could always call me Oswin. Seeing as that's my name" the Doctor stepped out and looked around. Billions of daleks were on the ground. They were dead.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"Like I said, I wanted to save you, chin boy." he looked at Oswin. She smiled at him. "That's what I do."

"What do you mean?" she kissed the Doctor's cheek. He blushed.

"I never know why. I only know who" she whispered in his ear. That sounded familiar to the Doctor. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To look around."

"You didn't have a chance to look around?"

"I have, but I think you are curious where we are right now."

"Correct. How do you know what am I thinking about?"

"Our thinking is the same" the Doctor smiled at her.

"I think you're right. Amy, Rory, you can come out" he shouted. The Doctor looked at them. "Now, listen. In this trip think about what you mean to each other. I hope you will choose wisely."

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"It's not okay if you are separate. Believe me. You're better together."

"Okay. Fine."

"Good choice. Oswin, show the way."

"Follow me, chin boy" she took the Doctor's hand. During the walk the Doctor had a chance to talk with Oswin.

"So, where are we exactly?"

"It's a place that the daleks like. Where they can live."

"So it's certainly not Earth then."

"Earth? Where do you live?"

"In Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey? No way. You're a Time Lord."

"Yes but how do you know that?"

"It's 5500 in Earth. Everybody knows about Time Lords."

"Did you born in Earth?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Space technology is developed. Space travel is a tourist attraction. I always wanted to see the universe. That was my dream. So I made up my mind. When I'll become 23, I'll see the universe. Actually I didn't want to come this planet. I set the wrong coordinates and I ended up here."

"You didn't try to contact with Earth?"

"I tried. But my sensors didn't reach it. Earth is a million light year away. It was a miracle when I spoke with you."

"And you've been there for a year?"

"Yes."

"Were you lonely?"

"I was. All I could think about how I will feel about when I finally get home. This was the only thing I could think about. It held me back going crazy" the Doctor stopped. Oswin looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I've often stood on the edge of going crazy. I travel too much alone and I often think about that once the loneliness will be my death. Solitude will drive me mad. When nobody is around me sometimes that is happen with me. Because nobody can pull me back in the real world" he looked at Amy. "This is why I don't want you to separate, Amy. If you divorce then you won't be there for each other. When someone is around you, someone you love then you'll never be alone."

"Doctor…" the Doctor was right. He knows what it feels like to be alone. Over a thousand years he travels with companions or alone. She and Rory had an argument about nonsense. Just because Amy can't have a baby anymore it doesn't mean that they have to divorce. They love each other. "He's right, Rory" she looked at him. "The Doctor is right."

"I know."

"I don't want you to leave, Rory. I love you. I love you so much" she cried. Rory kissed her. The Doctor smiled.

"Finally they find each other again."

"And you said clever things."

"I did?" he looked at Oswin.

"Yes, you did. Seriously. And you know what?" she looked up at him.

"What?"

"You are clever. But what can I expect from a Time Lord?"

"And you are a clever girl, you know that?"

"Yeah. Can I do something?"

"What?" Oswin dropped her rifle. She put her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him. The Doctor was shocked. He tried to pull away, but Oswin didn't let him. When their lips parted the Doctor looked at her. She smiled.

"You like me."

"Who said I like you?"

"I think you just did."

"You kissed me."

"You blushed."

"And, we just… Shut up" the Doctor turned away. He saw a dalek. "Okay… Oswin…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me where we are. Please."

"Skaro" the Doctor looked at her.

"What did you say? You said Skaro?"

"Yes. The original planet of the daleks. I didn't want to come here, I swear."

"Who the hell wants to come here?"

"I have no idea. But that dalek behind you it's coming for us and it looks very angry" the Doctor turned around. The dalek was coming for them.

" **Exterminate. Exterminate."**

"Run!" he took Oswin's hand and ran away. Amy and Rory were behind them.

"I left my rifle out there."

"Don't bother it Oswin! Just run!"

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Back to the TARDIS" they ran until they reached the TARDIS. When Oswin wanted to go inside the dalek shoot her. She fell on the ground. "Oswin! Oswin!" he took her in his arms and stepped into the TARDIS. Amy quickly locked the door. The Doctor took Oswin on the ground and her head on his lap. "Oswin? Oswin please, speak to me" she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why do you thanking me? You shot by a dalek."

"Thank you that you were here in my last hour, chin boy."

"Oswin…" she took his hand.

"My death is a victory."

"What victory are you talking about?"

"Your life…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Because you live the world won. The man is still alive who saves worlds."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry about. This is how it had to happen. You will see it. Don't consume yourself" the Doctor looked down. Oswin was smiling. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Run you clever boy. And remember" Oswin closed her eyes.

"Oswin?" the Doctor put his finger on her neck. She's dead…

"Doctor… Is she…?"

"Yes. She's dead. She saved me. The dalek wanted to shot me, but Oswin saved me. I only know this girl for an hour and I feel like I knew her for ages."

"And now what?"

"I'll take her home. She deserves to be burying in Earth" the Doctor kissed her forehead. He took her head on the ground then went to the consol. He set the coordinates to Amy's time. Amy looked at the Doctor before she stepped out.

"Doctor… Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I don't see like it."

"Okay. I'm not fine. It's hard. And she saved my life."

"Everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah. I know. Now go!" Amy smiled at him. They left the TARDIS. The Doctor set the coordinates to Oswin's time and took her home. He arranged the funeral with Oswin's mom. He was standing in front of her grave. He took bouquet of flower on the vase and then he checked the tomb inscription.

Oswin Oswald

Remember me for we shall meet again

Born November 23, 5476

Died April 10, 5500

"Why do I feel that I know you? Why do I have a feeling that this wasn't the first time we met? You talked with me like you know me for ages. Why are you so familiar to me? Why? Your speak, your voice, your face is so familiar to me. Everything's familiar, but I can't understand why. Give me sign. A sign… Please."

Run you clever boy and remember…

A girl's face appeared in his head. He met her in a long time ago. In his dark times. When he was hiding in Victorian London.

"Clara… that was you?"

" _Did you make this snowman?" the girl asked._

" _No."_

" _Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere" he looked at her. He moved closer to the snowman and examined it._

" _Maybe its snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen."_

" _What? Snow that can remember? That's silly."_

" _What's wrong with silly?" she looked at the Doctor with crossed hands and a smile on her face._

" _Nothing. Still talking to you, aren't I?" a smile appeared on the Doctor's face but it wasn't a real smile._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Clara."_

" _Nice name, Clara."_

" _Run… Run you clever boy… And remember."_

The Doctor stood up.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. Now I get it why were you so familiar to me. It was you, Clara. But why? Why did I meet you in Victorian London and here? Why? Something's going on. Something impossible" the Doctor smiled then he ran into the TARDIS. He put the screen in front of him. There was a picture of Clara. "Watch me run."


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Find You

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'll Find You**

"CLARA! OSWIN! OSWALD!" he shouted. He put the screen in front of him. There was a picture on it. A picture of Oswin. "I have to find you. I need to know why we are meeting over and over again. Not just Skaro and Victorian London. Where are you now, Clara?" he didn't even realized that Amy and Rory stepped inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Amy said. The Doctor turned around and saw his friends.

"Amy? Rory? How did you get in here?"

"The TARDIS was in our backyard and we thought we come inside and say hi. You were gone for weeks."

"I'm sorry. I was too excited." he turned back to the screen.

"She's Oswin, isn't she?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"But she's dead, doesn't she?"

"Yes. She's dead…" he clenched his hands. He remembered what Oswin said before she died.

 _My death is a victory. Because you live the world won too. The man who saves worlds is still alive and I'm glad that the person who did this was me._

"She said those things like she knows me." he said quietly.

"What?" Amy asked. The Doctor didn't answer because the TARDIS had something for him.

"Did you find her?" he asked but the TARDIS didn't answer. "Hold tight." Amy and Rory caught the handrail. The Doctor was holding tight in the switches. When they landed he ran out of the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed him. On the outside the Doctor was searching for something with his screwdriver.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone."

"For whom?" he looked at Amy. She doesn't understand a word. _How can she understand it?_ – he thought. Amy wasn't there in Victorian London so she can't understand this.

"It's a long and complicated story. And I don't know the half of it."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I'm trying to figure this out."

"And where are we now?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked around.

"New York, 1996."

"Why are we here? Is New York a special place to be?"

"Yes Rory. Like I said, I'm looking for someone. Follow me." the Doctor started to walk and they followed him.

"Something happened to him?" Rory asked.

"I think so. Just look at him." they both looked at the Doctor. They saw excitement and mystique on his face. "Something happened. He's very exciting. I've never seen him like that."

"I think he met someone while we weren't with him and he's searching for that person."

"Probably. But why did he look that picture of Oswin?"

"I don't know. What was between them exactly?"

"There wasn't anything. It was the first time he saw her."

"But the kiss…"

"The Doctor kisses everyone."

"I mean Oswin. She kissed him."

"That's true. And the Doctor felt like he knew her for ages."

"Is there a chance they met before?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Maybe he wants to know that."

"The place where they met?"

"Possibly. Oswin's last words…"

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking for, Rory?"

"Oswin's last words: _'Thank you. My death is a victory. Because you live the world won. The man is still alive who saves worlds. Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry. This is how it had to happen. You will see it. Don't consume yourself. You know what? Run you clever boy. And remember.'_ That's what she said."

"You paid attention."

"She was dying. She deserved to be listened in her last words. But what did she meant about this is how it had to happen and the Doctor will see it?"

"I don't know. I think he's looking for answers. How can we help him?"

"Being by his side."

"You're right. We can help him if we're by his side." Amy went closer to the Doctor and hugged him.

"Amy?"

"Whatever happens you need to know that Rory and I are always by your side."

"Why are you saying me this?"

"I just want you to know that. We'll be here for you."

"I know that you are here for me, Pond." he hugged back.

"So whatever happens, Rory and I are here for you. You can tell us everything."

"I know."

"Then why don't you tell us the whole story?" the Doctor looked in her eyes.

"I wish I could know."

"Know what?"

"That what's going on here. I wish I know what is happening in front of me. Something's going on, but I don't know what. Something impossible."

"Impossible?"

"Yes. I'm trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. But if I can't find her, it is an impossible movement."

"Who are you looking for?"

"It's hard to tell, Pond. Very hard. Too complicated and long and I don't know the half of it."

"How can we help you?"

"Being by my side is helpful." he kissed her forehead. "Seriously. When you are with me it makes me stronger to keep going on and don't stop."

"What Oswin said to you…"

"I know what she said. Everything she said it's the truth. But I disagree with one thing. Her death isn't a victory for the world. It's not a victory, it's a fail." the Doctor left her alone with her thoughts.

"Everything's okay?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"Did he say something?"

"Just what he said. He's looking for someone who is unknown for him. And that he doesn't know the half of the story."

"We didn't get wiser."

"No."

"Listen." the Doctor put his arms around their neck. "I know that you're worrying about me. But you don't have to worry. I didn't go crazy."

"Nobody said that." Rory said.

"But you thought about it. Look around in New York while I'm trying to find her. I hope I'll. We'll meet in the Central park in the end of the day."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to look for her alone?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I don't want to bother you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Go."

"In the Central park?"

"Yes." after a quick hug the Doctor ran away.

"Now what?"

"Leave him alone. I think he'll find her quicker if he's alone. Come on. Let's buy something for Brian."

"Okay." he took Amy's hand and they went to discover the shops.

The Doctor ran around the city and he ended up in a playground. He sat on the swing and started to think.

"Where are you?" he asked himself. A little girl sat on the other swing and said hello.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hello."

"Aren't you a little old for the swing?"

"That is true. That is very, very true."

"Are you lonely?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you look sad."

"I lost my friend. I met her twice and I lost her both times. And now I can't find her anywhere."

"And can't you do something about it?"

"I don't know. A second ago I thought that if I stop searching for her then I'll meet her again. Like destiny."

"It could be solution. Don't give up."

"I want to see her again because I don't understand her." they were silent for a minute. After a minute the little girl spoke up.

"My mom said not to talk with strangers."

"Well your mom is right."

"Are you stranger?"

"I don't know. We've never met."

"Yes, but it's like that I know you."

"I have a trustful face. Are you from London?"

"Yes."

"I can hear in your speak. Good old British accent."

"And you?"

"Well I can say that I'm from London too."

"Try to smile."

"Why are saying this?"

"My granny always says to me that if I'm smiling the world will act differently. The sun and the stars will shine brightly. All you have to do is smile."

"Your grandmother is a wise person."

"She is. She always tells me good advice."

"Do you love her?"

"I do. Take my advice about smiling. Believe me. It's worth it."

"Okay. You're a clever girl."

"You seem clever too."

"People always say that to me." the little girl smiled at him.

"I should go now. I think mom is looking for me."

"That's your mom?" he pointed at a woman who waved.

"Yes. I'll go now. It was good to talk with you."

"It was good to talk with you too." the little girl stood up and went to her mom but before it she looked at the Doctor again. "I hope you find her again." she smiled.

"So do I."

"And don't forget to smile." the Doctor smiled at her.

"I won't." the little girl kissed the Doctor's cheek and went to her mom.

"What did you do, honey?" her mom asked.

"I was just spoken with a sad man."

"Clara Oswald, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak to strangers?" Clara looked at the Doctor again then they left. The Doctor was there for a while then he went to the Central park to catch up with Amy and Rory.

In the end of the day they met in the Central park.

"Well…" Amy started when she saw the Doctor. "Did you find her?"

"No, but I had a very good conversation with a 6 year old little girl."

"With a little girl?"

"She said clever things. Anyway, how was your day? Did you have a good time?"

"We had. A normal day after many adventures and now I miss the danger and the aliens." the Doctor smiled.

"Good point, Pond." he hugged her. "Shall we go somewhere?"

"Of course." he took Amy's hand and they went back to the TARDIS. He opened the door but he didn't step inside. He looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry, Clara. I'll find you wherever you are." he smiled then he stepped inside. He set the coordinates. He wanted to act normal but all he could think about was Clara Oswin Oswald.


	3. Chapter 3: The Impossible Girl

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Impossible Girl**

The Doctor was with Amy, Rory and Brian. They celebrated Rory's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Rory!" the Doctor hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't bring a present."

"It's okay. We're happy that you are here. But why did you bring the TARDIS in the house?"

"I don't leave her alone in your backyard all day."

"Whatever you want." Amy said. To everyone's surprise the TARDIS's phone started to ring.

"That is not supposed to happen." the Doctor said.

"Who can it be?" Brian asked.

"I have no idea." the Doctor picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Ah, hello. I can't find the internet."_

"I'm sorry?"

" _It's gone, the internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"_

"The internet?"

" _Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?"_

"Where did you get this number?"

" _Man in the shop wrote it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? He said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, he said."_

"What man? Who was he?"

" _I dunno, the man in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of… be there?"_

"Look, listen, I'm not actually… this isn't… You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?"

" _Hang on. Erm… Wi-Fi?"_

"Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?"

" _It's asking me for a password."_

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"It's a woman." there was silent for a minute then the woman spoke up.

" _Hang on. Just a mo. Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember."_ the Doctor was shocked. He remembered Oswin's and Clara's last messages. _"One…"_

 _ **Run you clever boy…**_ \- echoed Oswin's voice in his head.

" _Two…"_

 _ **And remember…**_ \- echoed Clara's voice in his head.

" _Three!"_

"What did you say?" he shouted.

" _Don't shout!"_ the Doctor hang up and ran into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed him.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rory asked but he didn't answer. When they landed he ran out of the ship. He started to knock on the door like a mad man.

"Hello?" a woman opened it. The Doctor smiled. He recognised her.

"Clara?" he panted. "Clara Oswald?"

"Hello?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?"

"Do you remember me?" he asked with a smile. But Clara wasn't smiling.

"No. Should I? Who are you?"

"The Doctor. No? The Doctor?" he stepped inside the house.

"Doctor who?"

"No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?"

"Could I what?"

"Could you just ask me that question again?"

"Doctor who?" he smiled again.

"Okay, just once more."

"Doctor who?"

"Oh, yeah. Oh! D' you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you."

"Okay." Clara slammed the door in his face. He started to bang on the door.

"No! Clara, please. Clara, I need to talk to you! Listen, please." he didn't leave the house's front door. Not until Clara speak with him again. "Please! I just need to speak to you!" she turned on the intercom.

" _Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?"_

"Oi, you phoned me. You were looking for the internet."

" _That was you?"_

"Of course it was me."

" _How did you get here so fast?"_

"I sound to be in the neighbourhood." he pointed at the TARDIS. "With my mobile phone."

" _When you say 'mobile phone', why do you point at that blue box?"_

"Because it's a surprisingly accurate description."

" _Okay, we're finished now."_ she turned it off.

"Oi, no, look…" he looked at himself. He was wearing a monk clothes. He didn't understand why did he wear it but then he remembered. Before he visited the Ponds he was in 1207. He was a monk back than and didn't change his clothes. He ran into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Amy said but he didn't listen to her.

"Right, don't be a monk." he threw off his clothes. "Monks are not cool!" he went down on the stairs.

"Something happened out here, Doctor? You seem exciting."

"Yes. Something happened. I just have to find the right clothes. Here it is." he quickly changed into his purple jacket. And of course, he didn't forget to put on his beloved bowtie. After that he went up. "So, what do you think?" he turned around.

"Erm, what's that new clothes?"

"New clothes, new TARDIS, new hopes. Stay here. I have something to do." he ran out and knocked again. "Clara? Clara?" she opened the door.

"Hello?"

"See? Look, it's me! De-monked. Sensible clothes. Erm, can I come in now?"

"I still don't know who you are."

"You don't?"

"No. I've never seen you before. Or wait a minute."

"Yes?" Clara started to think.

"You were that sad man, weren't you? The one that I met in New York."

"In New York? You were that little girl? The one who told me to smile?"

"That was you. In another jacket…" the Doctor smiled. He found her. He found her in New York just didn't know that it was her.

"Clara…"

"Anyway, how do you know my name?"

"It's not important. The point is you are standing in front of me."

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"But what kind of name is that? It's not a name, it's a title."

"Just the Doctor."

"And what's that box anyway?" she stepped out of the house, locked the door and walked around the TARDIS. "Is it like a snogging booth?" she looked at the Doctor who was shocked.

"A what?!"

"Is that what you do, you bring a booth? There's such a thing as too keen." the Doctor saw a plane which was out of control.

"Clara…" she looked up too. The plane flew over their heads.

"What was that? And why was it that close to us?"

"I don't know. You, me, box, now!" he took her hand and pulled her in the ship. When she saw the inside of the TARDIS she shocked. "Yes, it's a spaceship. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. No, I don't have time to talk about it."

"But… but… but… it's…"

"Shut up, please, short hops are difficult."

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger." he pulled the switch on.

"Right, come on!" they ran to the door.

"Are we going back out there?"

"We've moved. It's a spaceship, we flew away."

"Away from the plane?"

"Not exactly!" he opened the door. They fell out of the TARDIS.

"How did we get here?"

"It's a ship, I told you, it's all very sciency!"

"Is this the plane, the actual plane? Are they all dead?"

"Asleep. They are just asleep. Never mind them!" he opened the cabin door and took the control.

"What is going on? Is this real? Please tell me what is happening!"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a 1,000 years old. I've got two hearts. And I can't fly a plane, can you?"

"No!"

"Fine, let's do it together." the Doctor took the wheel. Clara hugged him from behind. Together they stopped the plane. When the control was in straight line the pilots woke up. "Do you think a victory roll would be too show-offy?"

"What the hell's going on?" one of them asked.

"Well, I'm blocking your Wi-Fi, so you're waking up for a start. Tell you what, do you want to drive?" he stood up, took Clara's hand and went back to the TARDIS. When Clara woke up from the initial shock she questioned him.

"Okay… When are you going to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast."

"What? I ain't waiting 'till breakfast." he looked at her.

"It's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast." he opened the door and held his hand for her. "Shall we?" Clara took his hand and stepped out. They were in front of a coffee shop. They went in. The Doctor ordered for them then they sat down to a table.

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning? What's the point in that?"

"Well I hate to wait. But I think that isn't the most important question in your head. Go on, ask me.

"Are you an alien?"

"I am, yes. Okay with that?"

"Fine, yeah. I think I'm fine."

"Oh, good."

"Why were you in New York back then?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"Why did you look for me when we've just met?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Never mind. That was your house?"

"No. I'm a friend of the family. I look after the kids."

"Oh, you're a governess, aren't you?"

"Something like that."

"And how long are you looking after the kids?"

"About a year. Since their mom died."

"But why you? You don't really seem like a nanny."

"So, what was that thing with the Wi-Fi? Why did the people fell asleep?"

"The plane had a problem with the system. It radiated off a gas that you breathe in you dive into a deep sleep."

"And why didn't we fell asleep?"

"I think when we arrived there wasn't that much of it."

"And why did you disable the Wi-Fi?"

"To fix the system."

"So it won't be a problem?"

"No. But you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"You don't seem like a nanny."

"I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left and during that week…"

"She died, so you're returning the favour. There are 101 places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you?"

"Not yet but I will."

"You don't run out on the people you care about. Wish I was more like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important. Come on." he took her hand and went back to the TARDIS. "You know, the thing about a time machine, you can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors." Clara laughed.

"Does this work?"

"Eh?"

"Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?"

"It is not a snog box!"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

"Starting when?"

"Come back tomorrow, ask me again."

"Why?"

"Cos tomorrow, I might say yes." she went to the door. "Some time after 7:00 okay for you?"

"It's a time machine, any time's okay."

"See you then." before she left the Doctor stopped her.

"Clara?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out." she smiled and left the ship.

"Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are."

"Doctor?" he turned around. Amy and Rory were behind him. "Who was she?"

"She was the one who I looked for." he smiled.

"And why are smiling like this? The last time you smiled like this was when you found out that River is our daughter."

"It began."

"What?"

"Everything. Everything begins now."


	4. Chapter 4: I Never Know Why

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **Thank you for the favourites and the follows.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: I Never Know Why**

The Doctor was busy with the switches while Amy was thinking about what he said to her.

"What do you mean everything begins now?"

"Oh, Amy. A lot of thing will begin now."

"But what do you mean? I don't understand a word that you say to me these days." the Doctor didn't answer. "Doctor? What happened between you and that girl?"

"Nothing, Amy. I told you. She was the one I looked for."

"I don't understand." the Doctor looked at them. He knew what he has to do.

"Amy, Rory, I think you need to go home for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I need to be alone."

"You don't want to be alone, you want to be with that girl." Amy was angry and confused. The Doctor kissed her palm.

"Amy, you have to trust me."

"I do. I'm trying to understand you, but you make it harder."

"I need to know her. I need to know."

"Why?"

"I never know why. I only know who."

"I don't understand. I can't understand you." he looked at Rory.

"Rory, please. Go! Don't come looking for me and don't ask anything! Please." Rory nodded. He took Amy's hand.

"Let's go." Rory said.

"Why do you want us to leave? Why?" the Doctor put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then go. I don't want you to leave. I just want to know Clara more. I want her to trust me. And if you are not on board she will. Amy, please. You have to understand me."

"I do. I do."

"Thank you." he hugged her. "I would never leave you, Pond."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I should apologize. I didn't explain the whole story. When I'll find out who she really is, everything will be different."

"Why do you want to know who is she? She's just a girl."

"No. She isn't just a girl." the Doctor looked down at her. "It's complicated. Very, very complicated. I want to know her. I really do." Amy saw something new in his eyes. Something she never saw before.

"Doctor…" he went to the door.

"We're here. Go." Rory nodded and stepped out of the TARDIS without Amy. She stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Won't you be lonely?"

"No. Clara will be by my side." Amy kissed his cheek.

"Take care, raggedy man."

"I will." Amy stepped out. The Doctor closed the door then he stepped in front of the panel. "Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are." he set the coordinates to 1996. That was day when he first met Clara. When he was in New York. He followed her life from 1996 till her mom's death.

In 2005 Clara and an old lady stood in front of a grave. She held a book. When she looked back the Doctor quickly hide behind the tree and ran back into the TARDIS. He looked at the screen. On the screen there was a picture of Clara Oswin Oswald.

"She just a girl. A perfectly, ordinary girl. How can she be?" another picture appeared. A picture of Oswin. "She can't be!" another picture of Clara. She got her degree. "She is? She can't be!" he pushed away the screen. He didn't understand and it made him angry. "She is not possible!"

In the next morning Clara was waiting for the Doctor. She was excited. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to meet him again. Although she doesn't know this man and she can't trust him yet, but he has a chance to prove it. And her dream will finally come true. Her dream which was her mother's dream too. To see the world. But is it worth it? _I will see_ – she thought.

When the clock struck 7 she heard the TARDIS's sound. She went out to the backyard. She took a deep breath, knocked on the door and stepped in. The Doctor was waiting for her with a big smile on his face.

"So, you come back, don't you?"

"Of course. I always come back. So, Clara Oswald… All of time and space are waiting for you. Where do you want to start?"

"So is it true? We can travel in time and space?"

"Yeah."

"So we can travel backwards in time?"

"Yes and space."

"And we can travel forwards in time?"

"And space, totally. So, what do you say?" Clara looked at him. The Doctor set the coordinates then he leads her to the door and opened it. Clara was amused.

"Are we in space?"

"Yes."

"And how can we breathe?"

"The TARDIS protects us." he took her hand. "And I'm here too. What do you say? The door is open. The universe is waiting for you. So many stars to see. Unknown planets and civilizations. People can only dream about these and you're standing here, in the TARDIS to achieve yours. Everything, Clara. I can show you everything."

"I…"

"Think about it. There are so many people who want to see the universe. And you are special."

"I'm not special. I'm just an ordinary girl from Lancashire" she looked up at him. "How can I be special?"

"Everyone is special, Clara. Everyone is beautiful. The inside makes everybody beautiful." he squeezed her hand.

"You don't even know me."

"I know."

"Then why are you saying this?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"In my eyes? What can you see?"

"My eyes saw a lot of things. Misery, pain, joy, anguish and fight. So much anguish, so much pain, so much fight. But I can see something new in your eyes. And it makes me curious. You make me curious. Fate brought something new to me and to you" Clara didn't know what to say. She felt warmth in her heart. Like she knows the Doctor for ages. Like he was the one she waited for. The boring life is over now and this is the beginning of something new.

"I want to…"

"What?"

"I want to see something new. Something that I've never seen before. Something that you've never seen before."

"Hmm. You got me Clara Oswald." he smiled.

"What? You were the one who told me that the universe is huge. I'm sure there are plenty of places that you haven't seen."

"How about Earth?"

"Like what?"

"How about the Grand Canyon?"

"The Grand Canyon? I've never seen it."

"This is the perfect time to see it. To the next journey I'll figure out a place where I haven't been. The universe is huge." Clara smiled.

"Fine by me." the Doctor went to the panel but before that he closed the door. Clara followed him. He set the coordinates and before he pulled down the lever he held his hand to her.

"Wanna do it?"

"You mean to press the buttons?" she stepped closer.

"Relax! Everything is set up." he took her hand and pulled her to him. She was nervous. The Doctor was behind her back. He took her arm to the lever. "You have to pull this one." she nodded. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She pulled the lever and when they landed Clara fell backwards. She didn't get hurt because she landed on the Doctor.

"I'm sorry!" she got off of him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Don't worry."

"By the way, you didn't take exams in the space school?"

"I did and I failed." they went to the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. No! Yes?" the Doctor smiled and opened the door. Clara stepped out. She was amused. "It's…"

"You can say it out loud."

"It's amazing."

"Clara Oswald, welcome to the USA, in Arizona. This is the Grand Canyon."

"You talk like a tour guide."

"I always speak like that. But sometimes I feel like a tour guide."

"Well then, would you show me around in this amazing place?"

"Of course, Miss Oswald. I'll show the way." he closed the TARDIS's door. "Shall we?" he held his arm to her. Clara smiled.

"Sure." she put her hand in his arms and went closer to see the Grand Canyon. The Doctor told her everything she needs to know about this place. Clara listened because she wanted to remember. Because there's an opportunity that she won't see this place again. She wants to remember all of it.

"DOCTOR!" they stopped.

"That voice…" he turned around and saw a ginger girl. "Amy?" she wasn't alone. There was a man by her side. "Rory?" they came closer to them. Amy hugged him. "Why are you here?" Amy looked at him when he let her go.

"We visited our daughter in New York but she got into trouble and we end up here."

"River got into trouble?"

"You know her. She's always got into trouble. We're looking for her. Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Damn it. Wait, why are you here?" Amy looked at Clara. "And who is she?"

"Oh, yes. Clara." he put his arm around her shoulder. "This is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Williams."

"Shut up Rory!"

"Amy, Rory this is Clara Oswald."

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Rory Williams" he held his hand to her.

"Williams?"

"Don't listen to him! It's not Rory Pond, its Williams. He always calls me Pond because Amy and I are married."

"Okay. Well, nice to meet you too." she shook hand to him and to Amy.

"Shall we go and find River?"

"Sure." Amy said then they started to walk. Amy and the Doctor were ahead and behind them were Clara and Rory.

"So, how long was I away?"

"I don't know. A month, I think."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know why did you leave and it's okay. You need time with her."

"So, you are not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, but I understand why you didn't visit. And I know that you are fine, but sometimes I feel that one day you'll forget about us and never come back."

"It's not true. I always come back."

"I know. And what is she like?" he glanced at Clara from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know yet. She doesn't trust people easily. I have to earn her trust first."

"She seems nice. Don't lose her!"

"I won't." Amy stopped. "Are you alright?"

"I told you that River got into trouble, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Look." she pointed to something. The Doctor looked there and saw the creatures.

"Okay… Zygons."

"What's that thing?" Clara hugged the Doctor's arm. She was scared.

"Well… they are not nice." the zygons started to run towards them.

"What are we gonna do?"

"It's logical, isn't it? RUN!" he shouted. He took Clara's hand and started to run. While they ran Clara looked at them. One of them stopped and held its hand towards to her. A wave power shoved Clara into the depths.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted.

"CLARA!" he caught her hand in time. "Don't let go of my hand." she looked down.

"I don't want to… I don't want to die…" she murmured. "I DIDN'T FIND MY FATHER YET!" she shouted. The Doctor looked down at her.

"Clara?"

"Doctor…"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, River."

"River, how the hell did you get yourself into this?"

"Long story. They caught me but I managed to escape. Leave them to me."

"Good luck." he pulled Clara up and hugged her tight. "It's okay. Everything is fine. Everything is fine, Clara. I'm here. I'm here." she cried but the Doctor managed to reassure her. She looked up at him. He wiped away her tears. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…"

"What?"

"I was just in shock."

"Why did you shout that you didn't find your father yet?"

"I did?"

"Yes." she stared at the ground. The Doctor put his hand on her cheek. Clara looked up. "You can tell me anything. Do you trust me?"

"I don't really know that I can trust in you…"

"Then why don't you try?"

"Okay, I'll try." she hugged him. "Can we stay like this for a little longer? I need a minute."

"Sure. Take all the time you need." he hugged back. These warm feelings were inside of them. They never felt like this before. What are these feelings?


	5. Chapter 5: The Past of Clara Oswald

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **And thank you for your favourites and follows.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Past of Clara Oswald**

The Doctor and Clara were still hugging. Clara was shaking that's why the Doctor didn't let her go 'till she calms down. When he didn't hear her crying he looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. You're not afraid of times like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you are on the edge of death… you are not scared times like this?"

"Of course I am. Everybody is afraid of something."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The question is what are you afraid of? What are you afraid of, Clara?" she bowed her head. "I just want to know you." he said gently.

"I know."

"You're scared to tell?"

"Think so."

"You can trust me." she didn't answer. She just stared the ground. "Let's go back to the TARDIS." Clara nodded. The Doctor helped her stand up and they went back. When they were in Clara stopped. The Doctor looked at her. "Clara?"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"My past…" the Doctor took her hand.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"But I want to." she looked up. "I feel like I need to tell you. You want to know me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're wondering why I said that I didn't find my father, right?"

"Yeah."

"I said that because I never knew him."

"You've never met him?"

"No. Mom raised me up by herself. Dad never made any contact with me nor mum."

"But why?"

"Mom told me that day when they first met…"

 _It was a nice spring day in Blackpool. Ellie Oswald was in the park alone. She doesn't have problems in her life. She had everything. Her dreams are still dreams, but it'll come true after she finishes collage. What is her dream? She wants to travel all over the world. She wants to know different cultures and histories. And after that, she wants to find a perfect job._

 _She was about to go home but then she saw a man. That man stepped off the sidewalk without realising that a lorry was coming in his direction. Ellie didn't hesitate. She ran toward the man, grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the sidewalk._

" _Oh my stars! Are you okay?" Ellie said. The man looked at her._

" _Yes. Thank you. If you didn't intervene, I would be dead."_

" _You're welcome. But next time, be careful." he smiled._

" _My name is Dave. Dave Mitchell." he held his hand to her. Ellie smiled at him and shook hands._

" _Ellie Oswald."_

" _You have a beautiful name. You saved my life, so I want to thank you with a coffee. Can I invite you for a coffee?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Let's go then." Ellie and Dave went to the local coffee shop. They started to know each other better. She learned that Dave came back from London to visit his parents in Blackpool. Blackpool is his birth town but now he lives in London. He didn't see his parent for 3 years because of work but now he returns home._

 _They said goodbye to each other after Dave walked her home, but they'll have a date on Saturday._

"Mom was 24 years old back then. That was her last year in college. And after she finishes it she wanted to travel. That was her dream."

"That's you dream too. You said that you want to travel the world."

"Yes. Because mom's dream never came true."

"Why?"

"Because of dad. After their first meeting they started to see each other often. They were inseparable."

"But you should be happy. They were happy."

"These moments were only happy 'till mom found that she is pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"On that day…"

 _Ellie was in her room with her mother._

" _What should I do, mum? How should I tell him?"_

" _Just listen to your heart, sweetie. If he understands it, then he is the one."_

" _We are together for a year now."_

" _That's why you need to speak to him." the front door's bell interrupted their conversation._

" _I think it's him."_

" _Be brave and tell him."_

" _Okay." Ellie took a deep breath and went to the front door to open it. Dave was on the other side of the door with another girl. "Dave?"_

" _Hi! I want to present you Jennifer." Ellie looked at her who was smiling. But Ellie didn't smile. She was confused._

" _Dave, I want to talk with you about something important."_

" _What is it?"_

" _In person."_

" _I think you can tell me that in front of Jennifer. After all, she is my new girlfriend."_

" _Girlfriend?"_

" _Yes." Ellie was in shock. She thought that she can trust in Dave. She thought that they have something. And the baby should have been the proof of their love. But she was wrong. "Ellie?" she looked at him trying to hold back her tears._

" _You know what? It's not that important. Don't come looking for me." she slammed the door in their faces._

" _Sweetheart." she turned around. Her mother was in front of her. "I'm so sorry."_

" _Mom." she hugged her and cried. "I thought… I thought he loves me…" she cried._

" _I know Ellie. I know. What about the baby? Will you keep it?" Ellie looked at her mother. She wiped her tears of her face._

" _I'll keep it. This child doesn't do anything wrong. I'll raise him/her alone. She/He doesn't have to know her/his father. Can I ask something mom?"_

" _Anything."_

" _Let's move out. I don't want to share the same air with this man anymore."_

" _Alright. How about Lanchashire?"_

" _It's okay." Ellie put her hand on her belly._

" _Everything is going to be okay. You will give birth to a beautiful baby girl or boy and I will love him/her. We'll raise him/her up together."_

" _Thank you mom. You're the best. I wish dad would be here."_

" _Your dad is in a better place now."_

" _I know. And I miss him."_

" _I miss him too. But you know a man once told that if we love someone, then we should let that person go."_

" _So you let dad go?"_

" _No. I was talking about you. I know you say that you don't want to see him anymore, but deep down at you hear, you'll still hold tight to that man you fell in love. You need to let him go."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too." Ellie hugged her mother. A new life begins to her. And this baby will be her everything._

"I see. So your father cheated on your mother."

"Yeah." the Doctor hugged her.

"I'm really sorry. You don't deserve it." Clara's heart were beating out of her chest. She felt warmth inside. She felt a little trust. She hugged back.

"But I want to find him." the Doctor looked down at her. "I know that he betrayed mom but for some reason, I have a feeling that I need to see him just once."

"And what would you do if you found him?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it. Maybe I'll slap him and yell at him for letting mom down. I guess he doesn't even know that she's dead. I just want to know what was with him in the last 24 years. Why didn't he search for me or mom?"

"These are very good questions, Clara. And he's the only one who knows the answers. Maybe he looked for your mom, but since they moved to Lancashire he didn't know where you are."

"Who knows? But I don't really want to see him."

"But you are curious. It's a sign."

"What kind of sign?"

"That you want to see him. You want to tell him something.

"I just want to tell him that he's a jerk for leaving mom."

"For example that."

"Can we talk about something else? I don't like to talk about my dad."

"Okay. So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. It's up to you." he took his hand on her cheek.

"You said yesterday that you don't know that you can trust me."

"Yes."

"I'll ask you this once again. It's an important question, because it might have depend on your life. Do you trust me?" she looked in his eyes. She wants to trust him but…

"I don't know. I still have worries. But I'll try." he kissed her forehead.

"Okay. So, what do you think of the 7 new wonders of the world?"

"It sounds good."

"Which one do you prefer? Mexico? Rio? Rome? China? Peru? Jordan? India?"

"All of it sounds charming." the Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, I know. All of it are nice places. Should I describe to you?"

"Go for it."

"Alright. Mexico… changeable weather and nice people. The last time I was there I had a parrot. Her name was Daisy but a few days later she flew away when I was near the Niagara. Poor thing. I'm wondering why did she flew away." Clara started to laugh. "Oi! It's not funny."

"Poor Daisy. What did you do to her, Doctor?"

"Nothing."

"Well I think you did something to that poor bird."

"Shut up! Where was I? Oh, right. The next one is Rio de Janeiro. I can take you to the festival. What do you think? We can go to a samba competition. But I can't dance actually so that would be a terrible idea."

"I'd like to see that."

"Shut up! Rome is the most wonderful place in the ancient times. You have to see the Colosseum in ancient Rome. You can see gladiatorial combat or we can visit the Saint Peter's Basilica. We can go to a restaurant and try different Italian foods."

"Ancient Rome? Sounds fun."

"There are more to tell. You know, after a thousand years of time and space but I've never have a chance to go to China."

"Seriously? You've never been to China before?"

"No."

"It's hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Because you travel all over the world. And I thought that you've been every places on Earth. But I was wrong."

"You don't know me yet. So, the next one is Peru. Oh, wait a minute. I have bad memories about Peru. It was painful. I was running away of the Sontarans in a rainforest. I hit a cactus and I fell into the river. At least I escaped." Clara laughed. "You're laughing again. Stop it."

"I can't help it. It's funny."

"It's not funny, Clara. It was really painful."

"I know where to go next."

"I didn't even finish my story."

"I want to go to Peru."

"Seriously?"

"I know that you have bad memories but…" she put her hand on his shoulder. "But I think you will have nice memories after this trip."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"If you say so Clara Oswald, then I believe in you."

"Prove to me that I can trust you."

"Anything you want." the alarm was started to ring. They looked around but didn't see anybody.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." he took her hand and went to the panel to check it.

"What does it say?"

"Oh, Clara…"

"What is it? What does it say?"

"Hello sweetie…"


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

 **Thanks for the favourites and the follows**

 **(And sorry if my English is bad)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trust**

"What?" he set the coordinates. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" he looked at her.

"It's more exciting that way." pulled the lever and when they landed he ran to the door. Clara followed him.

"What could be out there?"

"I don't know. But I think it's something exciting. Are you afraid?"

"No. Yes! Maybe?"

"There's no reason to be afraid." he took her hand. "I'm by your side. I'll always be by your side."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"Because everything is possible."

"Everything?"

"Yes." Clara took a deep breath then they stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around. They were in a forest.

"Where are we?"

"In the Amazonas."

"Okay. So it's a rainforest then?"

"Like you said."

"Why did we need to come here?"

"Finally, you're here." they turned around and saw a woman and next to her a man. The Doctor knew them.

"River? Jack?"

"Hello Doctor. River said that you regenerated but she didn't tell me you have a big chin." Clara laughed.

"What is wrong with my chin?"

"Maybe that you'll put someone's eye out." Clara said. The Doctor looked at her. That reminded him of Oswin which made him sad.

 _Careful dear. You'll put someone's eye out or the daleks._

"Are you okay?" she waved her hand in front of him.

"Yes. Sorry, I spaced out."

"Who are they?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. Clara they are Dr River Song and Captain Jack Harkness. River, Jack this is Clara Oswald my current companion.

"I know. I saw her hanging on the Grand Canyon. But that was a month ago."

"But it happened not so long ago…" she looked at the Doctor.

"River and I are moving in the opposite direction. Her past is my future and we're always meet in the wrong order."

"I see. And Jack is…?"

"I'm the guy that this nice man left alone billion light years away from Earth."

"I apologized. But you find me so don't argue."

"It's true."

"Okay, why did you call me River?"

"The people who live here are complaining."

"Complaining about what?" Clara asked. "This place doesn't look like that a horrible creature hide here."

"Spill it, River. What's going on?"

"How much do you freak out if I say that something is hiding between the trees?"

"What exactly?"

"Weeping angels." he shocked.

"Did you say weeping angels?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong? What are the weeping angels?" Clara asked. The Doctor didn't answer.

"Why are they here?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you."

"And why is Jack here? How do you know each other?"

"Jack? He's my best friend."

"Best friend? What do you mean?"

"We grew up together. He's my childhood friend. Amy and Rory knew him too."

"Is it true Jack?"

"Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because back then you didn't know them. And I didn't see this new Doctor."

"Why are you here?"

"River asked me to come. And I'm looking for someone."

"For who?" Clara asked. Jack smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later."

"You've became as mysterious as River. No wonder that you're friends."

"So, what should we do with this things?" Clara asked.

"Things?" Clara shrugged. "Clara, they are the most dangerous creatures in the universe."

"But how can they be dangerous? You didn't explain what they are."

"Statues." Jack said.

"Statues? How can statues be dangerous?"

"When you blink they'll move." said River.

"What?"

"Don't worry. You'll see when you meet them."

"I don't understand." the Doctor took her hand.

"River, tell me... where did they see the angels?"

"In the heart of the forest." he took out a communicator from his jacket. He gave it to River.

"You should keep it if we get seperate." he took out another one which he gave to Clara.

"Why do I need it?"

"If I let go of your hand. Let's go." River nodded and they went into the forest. Jack took her hand. Clara looked up at him.

"Doctor, you can let go of her. I want to talk with her."

"Alright." he let go of her hand and went forward with River.

"Don't worry. I will let you breathe.'

"You said you wanted to talk. Why?"

"I just want to learn more about the Doc's new companion."

"I don't think I am."

"Why would you think that?

"I think this companion thing are based on trust and I can't give him my trust yet."

"Why not?"

"Because of my father. Who cheated on my mother."

"He cheated on her?"

"Yeah. The day when mom found out she's pregnant. When she found that dad lied to her she moved out from Blackpool with my gran. They moved into Lanchashire and I borned in October. She never told me about my dad, only when I asked her. It was painful to her. She and gran raised me up. But why do I tell you this when I hardly know you?"

"Maybe because I have a trustful face."

"The Doctor told me this when we first met."

"Because it's true."

"If we are talking about life then what's up with you? You said that River is your best friend."

"Yes. I had a terrible childhood just like she had."

"Why?"

"They separeted me from my parents and sent me that place where River was. We grew up together. We brought Amy and Rory together. They are her parents. Before their wedding we seperated. I found my mom, but she's dead now. I found my dad too, but I didn't speak to him. Then I went to the 51st century and I went to 1941 where I met with the Doc and Rose."

"Rose?"

"Rose Tyler was the one who travelled with him back then. He doesn't like to talk about her, because he lost her."

"He lost her?"

"Yeah. Rose got into a parallel universe and he can never see her again. He didn't say goodbye to her."

"He didn't say goodbye?"

"No."

"It must be hard for him."

"Yeah." Clara looked at the Doctor. She thought about what he went through while he didn't meet her. She felt something deep down at her heart. It wasn't complete yet but she felt it. She felt trust.

"Can I trust him?"

"Yes, Clara. You can trust him."

"But I need more. He need to prove it. I don't want to get into the same situation like mom did. She trust in dad and he cheated on her. I can't ignore this."

"I understand." they walked for long minutes. Clara and Jack talked like they know each other for ages. River and the Doctor walked silently next to each other. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" River asked.

"I think we're surrounded."

"Why do you say that?" Clara asked.

"I can feel it. Look around." she looked around. They were surrounded by angels. She went closer to the Doctor.

"But these are just statues." she said quietly. "They can't be dangerous."

"You think so? Okay, you want proof? Then close your eyes."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Jack freaked out.

"Just for a sec. Just to make Clara sure that they are dangerous. Jack, are you trust me?"

"Of course."

"River, are you trust me?"

"Always."

"Clara..." he took her hand. "Are you trust me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you have to." she squeezed his hand.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Okay. Close your eyes on three then open it quickly."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Jack.

"Yes." said River.

"Yes. No! Yes?"

"Okay. 1... 2... 3!" they closed their eyes and opened it quickly. When Clara opened it she didn't see the angels that place where she saw them before.

"But it's..."

"Just keep looking them and don't blink."

"What are they capable of?"

"They taken you back in time and you can't go home. You'll die in the past while the angels consume that time you have lived through."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I totally freaked out."

"Do you remember the way where we come from?"

"Yes."

"Then run back to the TARDIS, please."

"And leave you here?"

"Yes. Please, just go back."

"Why? Answer me."

"That's the only way that I can keep you safe."

"But the forest is full of these creatures. I'll be in danger in the forest too."

"Give me the communicator." she gave it to him. The Doctor sonicked it and gave back to her. "It will beep if you are danger. Call me." he looked at her. "I know you're afraid. And it's good. Fear makes us stronger. Fear is a superpower." he took both of her hands. "Like trust. But fear is not stronger than trust. Clara, you need to learn to trust in me. You're life may depend on it." he kissed her hand and hugged her tight. "Just go back to the TARDIS. It's the only way."

"But what about you?" he looked into her eyes.

"I'll be okay." he kissed her forehead. "Go." Clara nodded and ran away. It was hard to run because of the trees and bushes but she made it. She glanced back before she went in. Nobody was behind her. She started to worry.

"They will be okay, won't they? Was this a good idea? What if they got trapped?" she turned on the communicator. "Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me?"

" _Yes, I can hear you."_

"I'm in front of the TARDIS. Everything's okay?"

" _Just go inside."_

"But are you okay?"

" _Yes."_

" _No, we're not."_ Jack spoke up.

"What?

" _Don't listen to this idiot. We're in a big trouble."_

"But..."

" _Please, Clara. Do as your told. Go inside in the TARDIS and don't come out of her."_

"But what happened? Please, tell me what happened."

" _Nothing happened."_

"But Jack said that..."

" _Don't listen to him. Just go inside of the TARDIS."_ Clara went in.

"I'm in."

" _Stay there. We'll be there soon."_

"Okay." she turned off the communicator. She was nervous. "Calm down, Clara. He said they're okay." she tried to calm down, but it was impossible.

~~OoO~~

After Clara ran away the Doctor looked at the angels.

"And what's your plan Mr. smartass?" Jack asked.

"Do you have a plan?" River asked.

"Plan? No, I don't have one."

"Then we're dead." said Jack.

"Yes. But at least Clara is safe."

"Yeah. That's the point. Did I mention that I'm looking for someone?"

"Yes."

"I'm looking for my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes and she doesn't know that I exist."

"Why not?"

"Oh, it's a long and complicated story, Doctor."

"As complicates as Clara."

"Why are saying this? I think she's a perfectly ordinary girl."

"You don't know what I do. I met her twice and she died both times."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how can it be possible but she died twice. She died saving my life. I don't know who is she. And now I found her and I just want to keep her safe."

"That's why you send her back."

"Yes. I don't want her to die again because of me." he went closer to the angel. "What do you want? Why are you here?" he walked around the statue but he can't figure it out. "Unless..." he blinked but the angel didn't move. "Unless they don't want us."

"What do you mean?" River asked. The Doctor went back to them.

"They don't move."

"Because we're looking them."

"Blink!" Jack and River did what the Doctor told. He was right. They didn't move.

"You're right. They don't move." River said.

"But why?"

"I think they don't want us."

"But who they want?"

" _Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me?"_ said Clara. The Doctor took the communicator.

"Yes, I can hear you."

" _I'm in front of the TARDIS. Everything's okay?"_ that was the moment when he realised what is happening.

"Just, go inside."

" _But are you okay?"_

"Yes."

"No, we're not." Jack took out the communicator of the Doctor's hand.

" _What?_

"Don't listen to this idiot. We're in a big trouble." he took it back.

" _But..."_

"Please, Clara. Do as your told. Go inside in the TARDIS and don't come out of her."

" _But what happened? Please, tell me what happened."_

"Nothing happened."

" _But Jack said that..."_

"Don't listen to him. Just go inside of the TARDIS."

" _I'm in."_

"Stay there. We'll be there soon."

" _Okay."_ he turned it off.

"Why did you say that nothing happened?"

"Because the angels want her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But think about it. While Clara was here they moved and when I sent her back they become unmoved. It's like that they're feeding from fear."

"Fear?"

"Fear makes them stronger. It makes the angels stronger."

"But then Clara's in big trouble."

"While she's in the TARDIS she's fine."

" _You think that you can protect her forever?"_ the Doctor looked around but didn't see anybody. He went closer to the angel.

"You speak?"

" _Yes."_

"How can you communicate?"

" _In a telepathic way."_

"Telepathic? I didn't know about that. What do you want from Clara?"

" _Like you said. We're feeding from fear. And she has a lot of it. She's scared of meeting her father and to trust in you."_

"Why does she scared of trust in me?"

" _She doesn't want to be like her mother who trusted in her father then betrayed her."_

"Clara..."

" _You can't protect her forever. Fear is stronger."_

"No. You're not right. Trust is stronger than fear."

" _Why do you think that Doctor?"_

"Because you can scared of anything or anyone but trust is a special word. You need to earn it."

" _You think so?"_

"Yes."

" _Well, goodbye then."_

"What?" someone touched his shoulder which made him scared.

"Hello Doctor. Long time no see."

"Dr Simeon. What a surprise. I think you planned this all."

"You're right."

"Since when are you working with the angels?"

"A long time now."

"What do you want from Clara?"

"Everything will come in time. Why don't you turn around?"

"Because the angels would send me back in time."

"Do you think that I'm that kind of person?"

"Well..."

"Take him." they took him.

"Doctor, it's the Silence." River shouted.

"As you can see, Melody Pond."

"Madame Kovarian. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too. Now take them." the Silence took them into a well defended place. They tied them up to a chair.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor asked.

"To make her afraid."

"Why?"

"Fear is the key to get closer to her." Madame Kovarian went out of the room with the Silence. Jack started twiching but the ropes was stronger than him.

"Great. We're gonna die here."

"We won't die, Jack. At least you're not."

"I think if I don't eat, I'll die."

"Have you tried it?"

"No. But I don't want. I don't want to die 'till I find my sister. I am closer."

"Clara is alone now."

"Doctor, she's the only one who can save us." he looked at River. "I think it's time. She needs to come here. It's time to trust in you."

"I know but my arm is immovable. Hang on." he tried and slid his wrist among the ropes. He took out the communicator from his jacket and turned it on. "Clara? Clara?"

~~OoO~~

Half an hour had passed ever since she got back to the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't come back. She started to worry about them. She's safe on the ship while they are surrounded by those statues. She wanted to go back, but the Doctor's voice stopped her.

" _Clara? Clara?"_ she quickly turned on the communicator.

"I'm here. I can hear you."

" _We're in trouble."_

"What happened?"

" _The Silence took us."_

"The what?"

" _The Silence. And you need to free us."_ said Jack.

"But... I don't want to go there alone. I'm afraid."

" _Clara, you need to trust me."_

"How can I trust you?"

" _This is your only hope. The angels are feeding from fear. From your fear. There is one thing that is stronger than fear."_

"Which is?"

" _Trust. You said that I need to prove it. Now it's time. You're the only one who can save us."_ she took a deep breathe."

"What do I have to do?"

" _I sent a programme to the communicator that'll bring you here. If it's beeping that means the angels are around you. The point is, don't run away. Just walk slowly. And don't be afraid. Trust me."_ Clara opened the TARDIS's door and followed the communicator's beeping. But when she heard a sharp beeping she stopped.

"What was that?"

" _That was the beep. It means there's an angel around you."_ she looked around but didn't see anybody. _"Clara, you need to keep going. And don't be afraid. I'm here."_

"No, you're not. You're not here." she cried. "You're in the middle of nowhere or in trap and I'm trying to search for you. For a man, I barely knew."

" _Clara, I'm begging you, keep going. You have to trust in me."_ her breathe become heavier and her heart beated faster because of fear.

"I'm afraid."

" _Don't be. I'm here. I'm here. Just keep going."_ she closed her eyes and burst into tears. She hugged the communicator and started to walk with closed eyes. She didn't dare to open her eyes. _"Clara, just keep going. And don't be afraid. Think about your mother. Feel her smell. Hear her voice. She's still with you. She didn't leave you. She'll always live in your heart. You just need to dig her out from you memory. Think about her. Your wonderful mother who raised you up by herself. She raised you with love and never left you. Think about these feelings and trust me."_ her mother appeared in front of her eyes. She held out her hand.

" **I'll take you to him. You just need a little faith."** Clara nodded. She took her mother's hand and followed her 'till she hit her head in something.

"Ouch." she opened her eyes. There was a door in front of her. She looked around. "Mom?" she wasn't there. "I was hallucinating."

 **You just need a little faith...** echoed her voice.

"Faith..." she looked up at the sky. "Trust took me here." Clara smiled. She turned around and saw an angel. "Hang on. Trust makes us stronger. I'm not scared of you. I trust the Doctor." she took a deep breathe and opened the door. She saw the Doctor, River and Jack tied up to a chair. She realesed them.

"Clara..." she hugged the Doctor and burst into tears. "You did it. You're here."

"Just because I trusted in you."

"It means...?" she looked at him in tears.

"Yes. I trust in you." he put his hand on her cheek. He whipped her tears off and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." this is the most important thing for the Doctor. He needs people to trust in him. It's the most important thing for him.

"What a gladly moment, isn't it Doctor?" he let go of her and looked at that person.

"Dr Simeon."

"You got what you want. The girl trusts in you."

"So then what?" Simeon didn't answer. He was gone in a moment like the house. The angels were gone too like the Silence and Madame Kovarian.

"They're gone." said Jack.

"Yeah. But why were they here?" River asked.

"I don't know. Let's go back to the TARDIS." he took Clara's hand and went back. When they were in he looked at River. "So, where are you? Where can I take you?"

"Back to my parents. I'll take them to a family trip."

"And you Jack?"

"Back to TORCHWOOD."

"To Cardiff?"

"No. To LA."

"You're there now?"

"After Tosh, Owen and Ianto died I was alone with Gwen, so we went to America and we set up a new system."

"Okay then. Let's go to America." he set the coordinates to Los Angeles. After they landed Jack hugged River.

"Stay out of trouble."

"I'll always do that."

"It's hard to believe." he smiled. He went to Clara. "Look after for this big baby."

"I will." he hugged her then went to the Doctor.

"Take care of her."

"I will." Jack soluted then went out of the TARDIS with a smile on his face. The Doctor set the coordinates to Amy's time. When they landed she immediately came into the ship and slapped the Doctor. "Ouch! Why did I get this?" he asked but when he saw Amy's furious face he understood it. "When was the last time you saw me?"

"2 months ago." she shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Amy slapped him again. "Ouch. Amy!"

"You deserved it." she hugged him. "Don't leave us, raggedy man."

"I won't, Pond. Actually, I brought your daughter home." Amy let him go.

"Hey, mom. I was thinking about that we should go to Paris with dad. What do you say?"

"Sounds good. Come on." she took River's hand. Before she went out she looked at the Doctor. "It was good to see you again, Doctor." he smiled. Amy and River went out. The Doctor looked at Clara who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like this?"

"Because you deserve it."

"I only cause you trouble."

"Actually, it was a pretty good day expect the fear. It was full of excitement and adventure."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." the Doctor set the coordinates to her time.

"You're home. You were out of home for an hour." Clara smiled and went closer to him.

"Next Wednesday?"

"What about it?"

"See you next Wednesday. Every Wednesday." he smiled.

"Yeah, see you next Wednesday." she kissed his cheek.

"Bye." she went out leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts. He just smiled.

"Next Wednesday here I'll come." he set the coordinates to next Wednesday. We know the Doctor. He hates to wait. And he wants to see Clara again. But what will happen with them after that?


	7. Chapter 7: Cinderella part 1-Where I Am?

**I do not own Doctor Who**

 **Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews (and I'm sorry if my English is bad)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cinderella**

 **part 1**

 **Where am I?**

" _Cinderella! Cinderella!" Cinderella?_ When I opened my eyes I saw familiar faces. "How long do you want to sleep here? You need to do the housework." I sat up.

"Angie? When did you become higher?"

"Why are you talking back? You're not in that position."

"But..."

"She's still sleeping?" someone stepped in.

"Artie, you too?"

"She's talking back. Who do think you are?" I stood up. They were higher than me. I hate being short. But how did they get so high?

"You're playing some game or what?"

"Mother! She's not doing her job!" she shouted. I don't understand what's going on here. Suddenly, a person stepped into the room. I'd never wanted to see that person.

"Jennifer..."

"What an impudence! Why don't you do what your sister and brother told you, Cinderella?"

"Cinderella? No, I'm not..." I looked at myself. I was wearing old rags. "Why am I wearing these?"

"See mother. She's blacksliding. We shouldn't let her to go to the ball." Angie said.

"Maybe you're right."

"What? Ball? What kind of ball?" I looked at Angie. I couldn't look at Jennifer. Only hatred will reflect through my eyes if I look at her.

"The prince organized a ball. He's looking for his future wife." Artie said.

"The prince?" am I dreaming? But I'm not Cinderella. I'm Clara.

"Yes, but you can't come." Angie said.

"And why not?"

"Look at yourself! You look like a maid. Oh, you are a maid. Not to mention your manners."

"Oh, come one. I can find a dress in no time."

"Alright. If you can find a dress within 5 minutes, then you can come with us. But if you don't, you'll stay home." I looked at Jennifer.

"As you wish, mother." I said. I went up to my room. Everything was different. How did I get into the story? The last thing I remember is that I read the... Cinderella. And now I'm here. But why and how? The Doctor did something? But where the hell is he?

 **The Doctor**

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the TARDIS. I was in a palace. I stood up from the chair and looked at myself. My bow tie is gone! Where is it? Where is my beloved bow tie?

"Sir, we prepared everything for the ball." I turned around and saw Jack.

"Jack? What's that clothes? And what kind of ball are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head, sir?"

"No, but what are you talking about?"

"The ball, sir. Your father organized it."

"My father?"

"Yes. And your mother too."

"What?" what's going on? I was on the TARDIS and now I'm here. "What kind of ball?"

"We are looking for the future queen."

"What?"

"We're looking for you wife, sir. You father organized this ball to find your sweetheart."

"My what?!"

"You agreed for this, sir."

"That's right, son." I turned around and saw Amy and Rory.

"Rory? Amy?"

"Yes, that's our name but we are you parents too." Amy said. I think I officially gone mad.

"How is the preperation?" Rory asked.

"Everything is settled, your majesty."

"Alright." Jack bowed and left the room. Rory looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know that you don't like this idea. Amy, let's get ready for the ball."

"Okay." Rory went out of the room.

"You should get ready too. I hope you'll find your future wife." she kissed my cheek and left. I went through the corridor 'till I find myself in the ballroom. The room was decorated. It maybe the Middle Ages.

"A fairytale palace. What the hell happened? I was on the TARDIS making some repairing and there was an explosion and I woke up here. This situation is familiar. The king and the queen are looking for a princess for their son to finally get married. They organize a ball to find his true love. During the ball the prince meets his true love and they dance. When the clock striking midnight the girl run away and left her glass shoe. The prince is searching for this girl and put this glass shoe on every lady's feet. He finds her, they get married and live happily ever after. I see. This is the Cinderella." I hit my head. "This is the Cinderella! I could have figure this out sooner. What do you think, Clara?" I only realized now that she's not here. "Where is she?"

 **Clara**

When I finally found my dress Angie ruined it. Of course. The mean stepsiblings ruin Cinderella's dress so that she can't go to the ball where the prince is waiting for here. She's just bears with it. But I don't.

"Angie, why did you ruin my dress?" I shouted.

"Oh sorry, Cinderella. It was an accident. Well, you can't go to the ball right mother?"

"You're right. It's a pity, but you can't come with us." okay. I had enough. Maybe Cinderella can bear with it, but I can't. I'm not Cinderella!

"Okay, stop it!" I looked at Jennifer. "You know what I think about you? I hate you! You seduced my father who betrayed my mother and raised me up alone. Thanks to you." I wanted to say this thoughts for a very long time now. Jennifer stepped closer.

"How dare you speak like this?"

"I only said the truth."

"Your mother died and your father get married to me, but he died and now you're stuck with me, little brat."

"You're an evil witch. Maybe Cinderella can bears with this what you and her stepsiblings do, but I don't. I'm not Cinderella and I'll never be her. I'm Clara Oswald. The daughter of Ellie Oswald and Dave Mitchell."

"See? She's completely mad." Angie said.

"She's right, mother. Just leave her."

"Clean the house."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because of your madness. And don't forget that you are the maid of the house."

"You can clean the house too or your children."

"You can't let her to speak like this."

"I won't. Get out of here. And I don't want to see you 'till the morning. You clean the house or I'll lock you in the loft for the rest of your life." effective threat but I'm not a fool. I shut my mouth because I knew the story and I know that Cinderella will get the prince.

"As you wish, mother." I went our of her room. Jennifer, Angie and Artie left the house. Why does she have to be the evil stepmother? Why she? But at least the wicked witch left. I jusr have to bear with tomorrow when the prince will find Cinderella.

 **The Doctor**

The ball will start soon. I don't know how did I get into the story. Something happened in the TARDIS. I think the explosition did something and I got here. But why just me? And where is Clara? I think she was on board. But if I go trhough with the story maybe I'll get out of here. I'm curious who is Cinderella. I'm sure that she is someone I know. Amy and Rory are my parents. My parents! I'd never thought of that this will happen. They became my parents in a dreamworld.

"Son?" I turned around and saw Rory. "The ball is started. I think you should welcome the guests. I mean the ladies. I hope you'll find your love." he said then left.

"Don't worry, Rory. Cinderella will appear soon who will impress the prince. Who will impress me." I said and I went to the ballrom to welcome the guests.

 **Clara**

The clock strock eight. I think it's time to meet the fairy godmother.

"Oh, how will I go to the ball? I don't have a nice dress. What should I do?" I asked. Suddenly, the fairy godmother appeared. "River? You're the fairy godmother?"

"My sweet Cinderella. I'm glad you called me." she hugged me.

"Erm..." she let go and looked at me.

"Oh dear god! My child, you can't go to the ball like this."

"I know."

"You need a beautiful dress. And a carrige."

"It sounds good." River took out her wand and changed my old rags into a beautiful, red dress. "Oh my god! It's beautiful." there was a glass shoe on my feet. "And the glass shoes are stunning."

"We need to do something about your hair."

"Why?"

"Don't worry. I'll make it fabulous." with one slash and my hair was in a bun. "You're look like a princess, my dear."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I hugged her. This is the happiest moment of Cinderella's life. And mine too. I've never felt like a princess before.

"You're welcome, sweetie. But don't forget." she looked at me. "The magic lasts 'till midnight. When the clock stricking twelves, the magic disappears."

"I understand. But what about the house?"

"Don't worry. I'll get this." she took both of my hands. "Just go to the ball and enchantment the prince."

"Okay." another slash and the pumpkin become a beautiful carrige. I sat in but before I could go River warned me one last time.

"Don't forget. The magic disappears at midnight."

"I know. And thank you, for everything." and finally the carrige moved. I'm finally going to the ball. I'm wondering who is the prince. Someone I know?


	8. Chapter 8: Cinderella p2 - Dance With Me

**I want to thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows :)  
And I'm really sorry if my English is bad. I know I always write this but my native language is not English.  
I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Cinderella**

 **part 2**

 **Dance with Me**

The carrige shortly arrived to the castle. A man opened the door and helped me out. The castle was like in the fairytale. Of course it is, I'm in a fairytale. I'm so excited. This was my favourite story and favourite scene when I was a child. And now I can live through. In the doors I saw Jack. He bowed.

"Welcome! I'll hope you have a nice night. And good luck. Maybe, the prince will choose you."

"Jack?" I knew that he won't recognise me. Neither did Angie nor Artie. After a quick curtsey he held his arm to me.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." we went in. Oh my god, I'm so nervous.

 **The Doctor**

I was so bored. I didn't know what to do. I just looked at the girl who bowed in front of me, but wasn't interested in them. I don't know how can people live a normal life but I'm dying of boredom. I have to get out of this story to get back my dangerous life, which I love very much. I just have to wait 'till Cinderella appears, dance with her, leaves her shoe and after that I just need to find her so I can get the hell out of here. But I didn't expect that it'll be so boring. I hate to wait and I know that I have to wait 'till she appears. Somebody help me!

"What do you think of her, son?" Rory asked. I looked wearily towards the stairs. I was completely shocked. A girl in a beautiful red dress. And her face... her face was beautiful and familiar. I immediately stood up and walked towards her.

 **Clara**

After we got in the ball room Jack escorts me from the stairs. I looked at the Royal family. It was Amy and Rory. But if they are here, then who is the prince?

"His Royal Highness, the Prince." Jack said and bowed. I looked up and saw the prince. We were both in shock. When he was close enough he stopped. We looked at each other's eyes and didn't say a word. I didn't find the right words. Finally, he spoke up.

"Clara?"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Clara Oswald, you are Cinderella?"

"And you are the prince. Doctor, what happened? How did we get into the story?"

"There was a little, technical trouble on the TARDIS. What were you doing before we get into the tale?"

"I was reading the book."

"The TARDIS must have got into a time spiral and she connected to your brain."

"The TARDIS did it?"

"I think so."

"And you don't have a bow tie." I laughed but it made him sad.

"It's a nightmare."

"No, it's not. It's a wonderful story and I'm gald that I am a part of it. Rory and Amy are the king and the queen."

"Yeah. Crazy, huh? Who is the evil stepmother?"

"What do you think? It's Jennifer."

"Jennifer? That Jennifer?"

"Yeah. The mean stepsibling are Angie and Artie."

"The kids you're looking after?"

"Yes. And the fairy godmother is River."

"Hmm. I never thought that River would be a fairy."

"And how do we get out?"

"Well, I think if we're live through the story."

"But the end of the story is..."

"I know."

"But we are just..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, if we live through the story ,we'll get out?"

"I hope so."

"So you're not sure."

"Clara, this is the only thing why I'm still here."

"Okay, I get it. So what do we do now?" they started to play the music and everybody started to dance. The Doctor reached out his hand.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"This is the most magical moment of the story. When the prince and Cinderella first dance. It changed their life."

"Mostly Cinderella's life."

"Yeah. We only live once. Would you dance with me?" the smile on his face was indescribable. I couldn't say no.

"I'd love to." I took his hand and went to the dancefloor. "But I can't dance."

"Just follow me. And don't forget. This is just a dream." I nodded. "Put your hand on my shoulder." I did what he said. I put my hand on his shoulder and my other hand was held his. His hand was on my waist. I was nervous at the beginning. I was afraid that I'll step on his feet, but I didn't. It was like I could dance for ages. I forgot where I am or who I was. The world didn't exist around us. Just he and me. I only awared of when the time was 23:45.

"Damn it! I have to go." I moved away from the Doctor and ran out of the room back to the carrige.

"Clara!" the Doctor shouted when I was outside. I stopped and looked back at him. He was so handsome. Wait! What am I talking about? "The shoe."

"The what?"

"You need to leave the shoe so the story could continue." he pissed me off. I took off my shoe and threw on him.

"Better?" I got in the carrige and went home.

 **The next morning**

I woke up to screaming.

" _CINDERELLA! WHERE IS OUR BREAKFAST?"_ I had enough. The sooner this story ends the calmer I'll be. And why do I have to make their breakfast? _"CINDERELLA!"_

"OH, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M COMING!" I got out of the bed and went downstairs. I made their breakfast and clean the house. They were ordering me, but I did my job.

"Mother, look." Angie gave the letter to her mother.

"The prince wants to meet with every young lady."

"Why?" Artie asked.

"Idiot. He's looking for that girl he danced last night. It says if your feet fits into the glass shoe, then you'll be the prince's wife. So I have a chance to become a queen."

"Oh, please Angie. You're feet never fit into that shoe."

"Shut up Artie."

"Both of you, stop it. Angie, get ready."

"Yes mother."

"They will ask me too, right?" I asked. They looked at me.

"What did you say?"

"They will ask me too, right? I'm the part of the family and I'm a girl."

"Mother, you can't let her! She will get the shoe dirty."

"Like you know better."

"You..." the knock on the door interrupted our fight. Jennifer opened the door. It was Jack.

"Good afternoon, ma'am! I came to see your daughters. They need to try this glass shoe so we'll find out who wast that lady last night."

"Come in." Jack stepped in. "This is my daughter, Angie." she sat on the chair. Jack tried to put her feet into the shoe.

"I'm sorry, but this shoe didn't fit her. Don't you have another daughter?"

"No." she pissed me off.

"She lies." I came out behind them. "Don't listen to her, Jack. She just an evil witch who doesn't let me breathe. I'm the part of the family too."

"Then take a seat." I sat down. Jack put the shoe on my feet and it was perfect. "You. You are that lady."

"What?!" Angie and Jennifer passed out. I laughed.

"Finally, something good."

"Come with me to the castled The prince wants to marry you immediately."

"Wait, what?" Jack took my hand and went to the carrige. We got in and went to the castle. When the carriage stopped the Doctor opened the door. He took my hand and helped me out. He looked at me.

"That clothes are awful."

"I know. I want to take them off."

"We prepeared for a dress."

"Now, I feel like a princess." he led me to my room. When I saw that dress I forgot to breathe. "Doctor it's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it. But, I want to say something about yesterday."

"What?

"You know, a thousand years of time and space, but nobody threw on me her glass shoe."

"Oh, sorry." I took both of his hand. "I was angry. It wasn't intentional."

"I know." he smiled. "You're cute when you're angry." I smiled. "So, the wedding will be in an hour. Get ready. I think Jack will pick you up."

"And after the wedding we'll get out?"

"I hope so. Get ready." he kissed my cheek and went out. I changed my clothes. I felt a bit weird. A wedding with the Doctor... well, I didn't expect that. But everything will be fine. After the wedding ends, we'll go back to the real world... I hope."

"Miss Cinderella?" Jack stepped in. "It's time." I nodded. Jack held his arm to me. I took his arm and went to the ball room. There were many guests in the room including Angie, Artie and Jennifer. I almost got angry again but when I saw the Doctor I became happier. Jack led me to the Doctor. He took my hand and led me to the altar. It was George who married us.

"Who does not want this couple to connect their life, speak now or forever be silent." nobody said a word. "Now, you can switch rings." Jack came to us holding a pillow. There were two rings on it. The Doctor put the ring on my finger and I put the other one on his. "You can kiss the bride." he folded back the vail. He put his hands on my shoulder. I was nervous. His lips was getting closer and closer 'till it touched mine. It was a gentle kiss and it felt good. I've never felt this before. When are lips parted we looked into each other's eyes.

" _Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor?"_ echoed a voice.

"Can you hear it?" I asked.

"Yes. Her voice is like..." the people disappeared around and everything became dark.

~~OoO~~

Clara and the Doctor woke up from their dream.

"Doctor?" they opened their eyes and the first thing they saw was each other. They were lying on the ground next to each other holding hands. "Are you okay?" Clara blinked then she realized what happened. She immadeatly stood up and put her hand on her lips.

"Doctor..." she said quietly. He stood up.

"You remember everything?" she nodded. The Doctor looked at himself and saw his bow tie. "Thank god! I got you back."

"Okay, what happened?" they turned around and saw Amy and Rory. The Doctor stepped closer to them.

"You're you?" he took Amy's hair and Rory's nose."

"Yes, why?" he hugged them.

"Never mind. Not important." he let them go and hugged Clara. "It was just a dream, Clara. Just a dream."

"A dream..."

"Yeah. A dream..." she hugged him tight but she will never forget that kiss...


	9. Chapter 9: All I Have is Her

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews :)**

 **(I do no own Doctor Who)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: All I Have is Her**

Clara was at her grandmother's house. Gran is sick so she went to her to take care of her.

"Okay, gran. Tea is ready."

"Thank you for taking care of me, sweetheart."

"You're the only one left for me." she poured out the tea and gave it to her. "Here you go." she sat down next to her.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"Yes I do, gran. I need to be here."

"What about the kids?"

"I asked Nina to look after them. But you're more important. You need to rest and drink your tea."

"Alright." Clara kissed her cheek.

"Just rest." she went out of the room to do the housework.

~~OoO~~

The Doctor was all alone. Clara asked him to come 2 weeks later because she doesn't have time. He tried to make some repairings but after 5 minutes he got bored and decided to visit her. He ran up to the panel, pull the levers and after he landed he stepped out of the TARDIS. He knocked on the door but it wasn't Clara who opened the door. It was a girl.

"Hello! I'm looking for Clara."

"She's not here."

"Okay. And where is she?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Her boyfriend?"

"No! No. I'm her friend. And you are?"

"Angie."

"Oh yeah, Angie. Clara told me about you. So, where is she?"

"She's at her grandma's house."

"Her grandmother's house?"

"Yeah. She's sick."

"And where does she live?"

"Not far away from here."

"Thanks. Say hi to Artie." he went back to the TARDIS. He set up for the coordinates to Clara's DNA. When he landed he ran out of the ship and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Clara opened it. She was in shock. "Doctor?"

"Hello!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here? You didn't get my message?"

"I did."

"Then why are you here?"

"I got bored."

"You got bored?"

"Yeah. And what happened? Angie said that your grandmother is sick."

"Yeah. I think she got a cold. Come in." the Doctor stepped into the house and went to the living room. "Just be quiet. She's asleep." she whispered.

"Okay."

"So you got bored. Why didn't you hop into 2 weeks later?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me?"

"I guess so." he smiled.

"You're being weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we were a part of that story you are a bit weirder."

"Well, I think I learnt something about it."

"Me too." they looked into each other's eyes. Clara lost in his green eyes. The Doctor was staring at her lips. They leaned closer to. When their lips's would have been touched gran's loud groans brought them back to the real world. They stood up and went in her room. "Gran, are you okay?" gran put her hand on her chest. She was breathing heavily. "Gran? Gran?"

"Clara, I think she's having a heart attack." he took off his jacket and sat down on the bed to check her. He covered gran with his jacket to keep her warm.

"What?"

"Call the ambulance!" Clara went out of the room. He used CPR on her. She lost her consciousness. "Come on! Come on!" he did this 'till gran return to the livings. The ambulance arrived. They put gran on the patient stretcher and loads her in the car. Clara was in shock. "Everything is going to be okay." he took her hand but she didn't react. The Doctor knew that how important gran is to her. That's why he pulled her in the TARDIS and went to the hospital. After they landed they searched for the right ward. The nurse said that they took her to the cardiology. They needed to wait. The Doctor sat Clara down. She didn't say a word. She just stared into nowhere and didn't say a word to him. After half an hour the nurse came to them. Clara quickly stood up and asked her.

"How is she?"

"She had a minor heart attack."

"And what does that mean?"

"It's not fatal, but it might be later. It's up to her how strong is her heart."

"So, there's a chance that she can die?"

"If she's survives the night, she'll be okay." Clara didn't ask more. She was so scared. The Doctor took her hand.

"Can we go inside?"

"She's still unconscious, but you can go in." the Doctor nodded and pulled Clara in the ward. She saw gran lying on the bed... she freaked out. She sat down to a chair and took gran's hand.

"Clara, I'm so sorry!" he said. He knew that it wasn't his fault but he felt he needed to say that.

"It's not your fault. Gran is 74 years old. Sooner or later some kind of illness would have been signed. You know, I always hoped that she will be an exception. But I was wrong. She's just a human. We're not immortal. We got hurt and our life is depending on a thread. We could die in an accident or anything else." he never saw her like this. After gran's heart attack it's like she sees the world differently. _But life isn't just about it, Clara_ – he thought.

"Clara..."

"Can you go out for a minute? I want to be alone."

"Sure." he went out. He leaned against the wall. "Why did this happen now?" he asked quietly. He knew that Clara is in a vulnerable state. Her smile is depending on gran. He wants to see her smile again, but it will only happen if gran gets better. His train of thoughts interrupeted a familiar voice.

"Doctor?"

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"Clara's grandmother got a heart attack."

"Is she okay?"

"If her heart is strong enough, she'll be okay."

"And how is Clara?

"She's freaked out."

"It's not easy for her."

"I'm worried about her. If her grandmother get another heart attack or die, then Clara will be depressed. And I can't help her."

"You can."

"How?" this question was so clear to Rory.

"Like we did before. Be by her side." the Doctor remembered that words. New York, 1996. When he was looking for Clara. Amy and Rory wanted to help him but they couldn't. Being by his side was enough.

~~OoO~~

" _Amy?"_

" _Whatever happens you need to know that Rory and I are always by your side."_

" _Why are you saying me this?"_

" _I just want you to know that. We'll be here for you."_

" _I know that you are here for me, Pond." he hugged back._

" _So whatever happens, Rory and I are here for you. You can tell us everything."_

" _I know."_

" _Then why don't you tell us the whole story?" the Doctor looked in her eyes._

" _I wish I could know."_

" _Know what?"_

" _That what's going on here. I wish I know what is happening in front of me. Something's going on, but I don't know what. Something impossible."_

" _Impossible?"_

" _Yes. I'm trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. But if I can't find her, it is an impossible movement."_

" _Who are you looking for?"_

" _It's hard to tell, Pond. Very hard. Too complicated and long and I don't know the half of it."_

" _How can we help you?"_

" _Being by my side is helpful."_

~~OoO~~

"Rory Pond, I could kiss you."

"I pass it."

"Hey Rory!" Amy greeted him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Doctor! What are you doing here?"

"Clara's grandmother got a heart attack."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Doctor, be by her side. Go in."

"She sent me out a minute ago."

"I don't care. Go inside, raggedy man!"

"Believe me. She wants you by her side."

"Okay." he fixed his bow tie. "But if she shout at me, I'll blame you, Rory."

"I think I'll survive this. But where did you leave your jacket?"

"At Clara's grandmother's house." he went in. Clara was holding gran's hand. "Clara?" she stood up and ran into his arms. She squeezed his waistcoat and cried. "Clara?"

"It's all my fault. I should have been looking after her carefully."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Gran is my everything. All I have is her. I have no mother and my father left us for a witch. All I have is gran. And if I loose her too, I'll be alone."

"You're not alone. You got me, the Ponds, Jack and River. And the most important thing is you got your grandma. She's not dead. She's still alive. All you have to think about is that she gets better." Clara looked up at him. He wiped her tears away, kissed her forehead and hugged her. "All that matters is her to get better." Clara nodded. She closed her eyes and cried.

~~OoO~~

After the Doctor went inside the ward Amy asked Rory.

"What happened?"

"The Doctor wanted to help Clara but he didn't know how. So I told him that being by her side is a big help."

"Like when we was by his side in New York."

"Yeah." Amy went closer to the door to see what's happening.

"I think your advice was better than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Rory went to Amy to look into the ward and he saw them hugging. "Yeah. It was better than I thought."

~~OoO~~

Clara woke up for someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw gran who held her hand and smiled.

"Gran." she hugged her. "Everything's okay? How are you feeling? Do you want me to bring something?" gran stroked her cheek. She looked up at her.

"You're exhausted, sweetheart. Look at you. Your eyes are red and you're pale."

"I thought that you'll leave me."

"I wouldn't leave you."

"But you had a heart attack..."

"Oh, that was a minor one. I'll be more carefull next time,"

"Oh, gran!" she hugged her again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Clara. But I want to ask you one thing."

"What?" she looked at her.

"Will you search for your father?"

"For my father? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I have everything that he hasn't. And it's good enough for me."

"Are you sure? You don't have to say that you don't want te meet him because I don't like him."

"I'm sure. If we had been important to him, he would have looked for us a long time ago. But if that witch is more important to him then have a good life with her. I don't want to meet him."

"I see. But he did one good thing."

"Which is?"

"A wonderful granddaugher." Clara smiled. "Now, go and wash your face, sweetie."

"Okay." she stood up and noticed that the Doctor was next to her. He was asleep. "Doctor?"

"I wanted to ask. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. I'll wash my face." she went out of the ward to a tentacle. She washed her face and looked into the mirror. "I'm really pale." she stung her face. "Much better." she went back. When she was back the Doctor was awake and he had a very good conversation with gran. "Doctor?" he looked at her.

"Ah, Clara. You're grandmother is so lovely."

"So you got acquinted?"

"Yeah." Rory stepped into the room.

"How are we today?"

"Rory? You are her doctor?"

"Yeah." he went closer to grand and examined her. "Okay, I think you're fine now. But I want to take another test in the cardiology. Is it okay, Mrs. Oswald?"

"Yes but I'm not Mrs. Oswald anymore. My husband was Mr. Oswald. I'm Margaret Wilkinson. But to Clara's friends I'm Margaret."

"Alright, Margaret. Then we took another ultra sound to check your heart and after that I'll tell you what happens."

"Okay." Rory went out with gran so Clara and the Doctor ledt alone. She hugged him.

"Clara?"

"Gran is still alive. I'm so glad."

"I told you everything is going to be okay." she looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking for?"

"If you didn't make me feel better then I would be in a deep depression. But now I saw that gran is okay I'm feeling alright and I'm glad that I listened to you."

"You're very welcome."

"Why do you always convince me?"

"I don't know. I think your trust is strong enough for me that you're listen," Clara smiled. "You're special."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Most people who were travelling with me they didn't listen."

"And?"

"You do. If I say stay, you'll stay. You listen."

"Because I trust you. Because I know you want me safe. And I don't want to get into trouble because of an idiot."

"Oi!" Clara laughed.

"And it's hard not to listen to someone who has a big chin."

"Seriously, what is wrong with my chin?"

"It's not that bad but someday you'll put someone's eye out, chin boy."

"Chin boy? Really? This is the best you could figure out?"

"I think it's a perfect nickname for you." the Doctor smiled and hugged her. He let her go when Rory stepped into the room with gran.

"So everything's okay. You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You need to rest for a couple days."

"Thanks Rory." Clara said.

"We can always count on you." the Doctor said.

"That's my job."

"Rory, the doctor. I prefer Rory, the roman. Where is Amy?"

"I think she's at home or she's with River."

"I want you two to come with us next Wednesday. Is it okay Clara?" he looked at her.

"Of course." she smiled holding gran's hand.

"What do you think Rory?"

"It sounds good. Next Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell Amy." Rory went out of the room. The Doctor clapped his hand and looked at Clara who was smiling. After gran got out of the hospital the Doctor returned to the TARDIS but he promised to Clara that they'll meet next Wednesday.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS**

Clara, Rory and Amy were running back to the TARDIS while Clara cursed the Doctor.

"He's the biggest idiot in the world. Why did he have to put us in danger?" when they arrived to the TARDIS Clara wanted to open the door but she didn't let her in."Let us in you grumpy old cow." she hit the door.

"Why doesn't she let us in?" Rory asked.

"Because it doesn't like me. This is why." they sat down. "He always does that?"

"The Doctor? Of course. He puts himself into a big trouble and in the end we need to run." Clara sighed.

"Moron." she said quietly. Then suddenly the Doctor appeared.

"Why are you sitting here? I told you to go inside the TARDIS, didn't I?" Clara stood up and hit his shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Because you are the biggest idiot in the world. You brought us to the middle of the desert and we got into trouble because you were an idiot for stealing a statue. I don't understand why did you need it in the first place."

"I was a different man back then." she hit his shoulder again. "Ouch! And what was that for?"

"It felt good." the Doctor opened the TARDIS's door and went in. He looked at Clara and asked her a question.

"Why didn't you go inside?"

"Because this stupid snog box doesn't like me."

"Clara!" she shrugged. The Doctor took Amy and Rory home then Clara.

"See you next Wednesday?"

"Yeah." he hugged her. "I'm sorry for got you into trouble."

"I'm sorry that I hit you."

"I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did." she kissed his cheek. "Bye!" she said goodbye and left the TARDIS.

~~OoO~~

Next Wednesday Clara and the Doctor were in the TARDIS. They were walking around the consol and talked.

"You said..."

"I know what I said. I was the one who said it!"

"You said it was looking at you funny."

"I was tired, overwrought. I didn't mean it. It's an appliance. It does a job."

"Yes, pretty cool appliance! We're not talking cheese grater, here!"

"You're not getting me to talk to your ship. That's properly bonkers." he stroked the panel.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Ugh! You're like one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves."

"It's important to me you get along! I could leave you two alone together."

"Now you're creeping me out."

"Take the wheel. Not the wheel. I'll make it easy, shut it downto basic mode for you." he stepped to the consol.

"Basic?" she stepped closer to him. "'Cause I'm a girl?"

"No!" he started to smile but that smile disappeared when Clara looked at him.

 **Pond residence**

Amy and Rory were doing their ordinary things. While Amy cooked Rory was fixing the lamp with his dad.

 **On the TARDIS**

Clara was trying to fly the TARDIS but when she pulled a lever the lights went out. She put her palms together and looked at the Doctor.

"What have I done?" the consol room was in red lights now. It's like she's trying to warn the Doctor.

"Uh... Okay." he checked the radar but the screen broke.

"Doctor?" he tried to fix her but it was useless.

"The electrical impulses are jammed. I can't get the shields back up! She's completely vulnerable."

"I swear, I just touched it." he pulled a lever when there were an explosion on the panel. The TARDIS started to shake.

"We crushed into a meteor! We're flying right into it! Clara! Stay by me!" he shouted. Clara was holding tight on the railing.

"Please tell me there's a button you can press to fix this!"

"Oh, yes, big friendly button."

"You're lying."

"Yep."

"To stop me freaking out?"

"Is it working?"

"Not so much!" she saw a grenade. She took it in her hands but it was a bad decision. As soon as she touched it, it burnt her palm so she threw it away. The Doctor was trying to stabilize the TARDIS. After another explosion he flew out of the TARDIS and crashed into a house.

 **Pond residence**

Amy and Rory heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know." Amy removed the pot off the cooker and went into the living room. When she saw the leaky roof and what caused the hole Amy got angry. "I'm gonna kill him." the Doctor came out behind the TARDIS. He's hand were on his head and he apologized.

"I'm sorry! I crashed into a meteor with my ship." when he saw them he went closer. "Hello Ponds!" he hugged them. "Sorry about the mess." he took out the grenade. "Outlawed in most galaxies, this little beastie can disable whole vessels, unless you have shield oscillators." he hit his head. "Which I turned off so Clara could fly. Damn it!" he only realized now that she's not here. "Clara." he looked around. "Where is she? She's still onboard."

"Doctor?"

"Listen! Right behind those doors is the salvage of a lifetime."

"What?"

"Just do as you're told."

 **Clara**

When she opened her eyes she saw a wall which was on her. She looked around but didn't see the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she called him but she didn't get an answer. She crawled from the wall and stood up. "Doctor?" she hissed. She looked at her injured hand. She began to blow it to ease the pain and walked to a door. Above the door there was a red flashing light. "Red flashing light. Means something bad. 'Get out of here, fast'? Or, possibly, 'Whatever you do, don't open this door.'" she started to think. After all she pushed the button. On the other side of the door there was a fiery explosion. "Bad decision." she ran 'till she reached a door and quickly closed it. She saw scratches on the wall and then she heard growl.

 **Pond residence**

They stepped into the TARDIS.

"Okay, what happened?" Rory asked.

"I let Clara fly the TARDIS, we crashed into a meteor and now we're here. The last thing I remember, you were right here." he sonicked the consol room. "Come on, Clara, talk to me." he said quietly. "Come on, Ponds. Let's find Clara."

"But I'm not a Pond." Brian said.

"He won't listen dad" the Doctor started to walk and they followed him.

 **Clara**

Clara was trying to find the consol room. She walked 'till she found a wooden door. She went in. The room was like in the Middle Ages. She looked around but when she heard a loud growl and saw a shadow she left the room. She tried to find a safe place but the shadow was chasing her. She saw different kinds of rooms. She hide in a library. She was in shock.

"Now that's just showing off." she found an interesting book, _The History of the Time War_. She opened it and saw a very interesting thing. "So that's who." she heard a loud growl so she hide behind a bookshelf. But the shadow got closer and she had to run. She ran 'till she found the consol room. She was relieved when she saw the consol. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." she kissed the panel. She looked at the door but it wasn't on it place. "No." she ran to the door. "The door. Where's the door gone?! No!" she looked at the consol. "You can't do this!" she started to walk through the corridors but she found herself in the consol room again. She didn't understand why. She did this three times. "Oh, why are you doing this?!" she sat down and wait for the Doctor because this is the safest place for her.

 **The Doctor**

"So, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"What's wrong, Pond?"

"I've never had a chance to ask but who is Clara? Why is she looks like Oswin?"

"I don't understand it either. But I want to protect her. I don't want her to die in front of my eyes. I don't want it, Pond."

"It's a little bit confusing but I understand the point." Amy only realized now that they go around in circles.

"Are we just go around in circles?" Rory asked.

"Spinning a maze around us. We will never reach Clara in time. No point in building walls. She'll just know how to smash them down. It's found other ways of controlling you. Smart bunch, Time Lords. No dress sense, dreadful hats, but smart." he took his screwdriver and searched around the ship. "Listen!" he stepped closer to them. "There is something else down there." the growls became louder. The Doctor sonicked the room and exclaimed. "Fellas! Multiple life forms onboard the TARDIS with us." they retreated to the wall. "I am getting a massive signal."

"Where are they?" Brian asked.

"Oh, you're not going to like the answer. About two steps away." he whispered. "One step." there was a growl behind them. They turned around and saw the shadow. They shouted and started to run expect the Doctor. When Amy noticed it she shouted after him.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted but he didn't come. She went back to him. The Doctor was eye to eye with the monster. It had 2 heads and looked as if it had caught fire.

"I'm sorry." Amy grabbed his hand. The Doctor looked at her.

"Run!" she shouted and started to run. They run 'till they reached the consol room.

"Back where we started?" Brian asked.

"No. It's an echo." he ran to the panel. "The console room, it's the safest place on the ship. It can replicate itself any number of times."

"She's trying to protect us?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Team TARDIS." he gave Rory a five and started to do something. That was the time when they realized that something went missing.

"Where did... where did that go?" Brian asked.

"There's more than one echo room. Hey, look, look." he pointed on that thing. "The TARDIS has got Clara safe. That was her. That was her there!" he kissed the panel. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"But why can't we see her?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's like a light switch, two positions, chu-chu-chu-chu-chu, flickering at superinfinite speeds. We're only together for a brief second. Shh." he put his forefinger on his lips. He could hear her breathing. "I can hear her."

" _Aah!"_ Clara screamed.

"She's let it in. She's let it in!" he tried to do something because he doesn't want to lose her again.

"Can't you do something?" Amy asked.

"I'm trying. If I can just isolate her position, I can nudge the alternation, reach in, and grab her." he pulled a lever. Rory remembered something.

" _Who are you?"_ echoed her voice.

"Doctor, is it good for something?" Rory pass it to the Doctor. He turned on the structure.

" **Scanning for female human. Scanning for female human. Unidentified human."**

"It doesn't know Lancashire."

"What?" Brian asked.

"It doesn't know sass. Yes! It's found Clara. It's found her. She is right there." he pointed it at the door while he control it with his screwdriver. Clara was ther and she was screaming.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_ she screamed. The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her. He hugged her but Clara pushed him away from her.

"It's okay! It's okay. Clara, I'm so, so sorry. Sorry. Please, please forgive me, Clara." Clara was angry. She hit his shoulder. "Ugh! Ow! Okay, so we're not doing hugging. I get that now." he put down the structure. Clara was totally pissed off.

"What do you keep in here? Why have you got zombie creatures? Good guys do not have zombie creatures. Rule 1, basic storytelling!" she wanted to hit him again but the Doctor stopped her.

"Not in front of the guests." she only noticed now that her friends are here but she didn't know Brian.

"Who is he?"

"Rory's father. So I don't need punching again!"

"Are we safe now?" asked Brian.

"Ish. Apart from the monsters and the TARDIS reinventing the architecture every 5 minutes. Guys, don't worry." he stepped to the panel. The alarm went off. "Ah. Okay, that's not good." he took the screen on his hands. "Okay, don't panic. Or maybe panic." he put it down.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Clara asked.

"It appears the engine is damaged. We're in trouble, Clara. Proper trouble. It needs fixing, or we're toast." he went to the ventilation system and the others followed him.

"So now would be a good time to use that big friendly button, right?"

"Yes. Sorry, I should've had one built in."

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Detour." he opened it. "The centre of the TARDIS." they went in and they found themselves in a corridor. They stopped when a grunting animal flashed in front of them.

"Something's in here." Rory said.

"Those things, they followed us." Brian said.

"Doctor, what are they? What aren't you telling me?" Clara asked.

"Trust me... some things, you don't want to know." they heard noises behind them.

"They're on the move again." Brian said.

"Run! Move! Move!" everyon started to run except the Doctor and Amy. "Why are you still here? I told you to run."

"I'm not leaving you." he took Amy's hand and started to run.

~~OoO~~

Clara realized that she was alone again.

"Doctor?! Doctor! Oh, again?!" she went looking for her friends but the voices stopped her.

 _~I know what I said. I was the one who said it!~_ she looked up and saw herself and the Doctor.

 _~You said it was looking at you funny.~_ she turned around and saw herself.

 _~Now you're creeping me out.~_ she didn't understand it. _~Please tell me there is a button you can press to fix this!~_ she stepped back and bumped into the Doctor.

"Oh, thank God." the Doctor didn't answer. Just stood in front of her. Like he isn't hear Clara. Like he isn't there. "Doctor? What's going on?" she waved her hands in front of him but he didn't react. "Say something."

"Clara! Stop." said the Doctor. She turned around and saw the real Doctor with Amy. "Don't touch it. There's a rupture in time somewhere onboard this ship, a small tear in the fabric of the continuum. It must've happened when the TARDIS was crashed into that meteor. The TARDIS is leaking."

"Leaking what?" Clara asked.

"The past. You and me. Everything we've done. Everything we've said."

"Recent history?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Recent history. It's not real. It's a memory." they bumped into that zombie creature.

"What about this?" Amy whispered.

"If you give me the option, I'd say this one's real." they started to run. "She's right on to us."

"'She'?!"

"Clara, don't ask me any more." he pulled them into another corridor. The fragments of the past appeared again.

 _~Ugh! You're like one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves.~_

 _~It's important to me you get along! I could leave you two alone together.~_ the zombie followed the fragments. They heard strange, rumbling sounds.

"What that noise?" Clara asked.

"We're right under the primary fuel cells."

"So, so, so what?" Amy asked.

"So, so, all the fuel's spilled out, so the rods will be exposed. It means they'll cool and..."

"Start to warp." Clara finished his sentence.

"And start to warp. Maybe even..."

"No, don't say it. Don't you dare say it." Amy said.

"Maybe even... Break apart." a lance burst out of the wall. They jumped back.

"Run?" Amy and Clara asked.

"I'm liking how you're thinking." they started to run. One of those lances almost hit the Doctor who stopped because of fear.

" _DAD, WATCH OUT!"_ Rory shouted. They ran to them. Rory and Brian were sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"Okay. Let's go!" they continued their journey 'till they reached the energy source. The Doctor looked in.

"Where are we?" Brian asked.

"Power source. Right, you lot wait here. I'll check it's safe. We can only survive for a minute or two in there." Amy touched his shoulder.

"Um, what happens if we stay longer?"

"Our cells will liquefy and our skin will start to burn."

"I always feel so good after we've spoken." Clara said.

"Marvelous. Keep this door shut Clara."

"That will not be a problem." the Doctor went in and closed the door. Rory took out the structure and pointed at Clara.

" **Lancashire, Sass."**

"Intelligent sensor."

"Why did you buy it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Clara let them speak. She was worried about the Doctor. He came out.

"Okay, move, move, move!" they went in and saw a big, flaming thing. "The Eye of Harmony! Exploding star in the act of becoming a black hole. Time-Lord engineering you rip the star from its orbit, suspend it in a permanent state of decay. This way, quickly!" they started to run to the other door but on the other side there was the zombie. He slammed the door quickly and ran back but the other zombie was already there.

"There's no way out! We're trapped!" Rory said. The Doctor ran towards Clara.

"You're going to tell me right now! If we're going to die here, you're going to tell me what they are!" she shouted.

"I can't."

"Tell me! What's the use of secrets now?" he put his hand on her cheek.

"Secrets protect us. Secrets make us safe." she shoved his hand.

"We're not safe!" she shouted. She was angry.

" **Sensor detects animal DNA. Human core element. Calculating data... Calculating data..."** the Doctor ran towards Rory.

"No, no, turn it off!" but it was too late.

" **Lancashire, Sass. Identifiable substance: Clara."** the Doctor looked at her. Rory and Brian tried to hold back the zombies.

"That's me." she went closer to the door which was her future self.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's me. I burn in here."

"It isn't just the past leaking out through the time rift, it's the future." he put his hand on her cheek. "Listen, I brought you here to keep you safe, but it happened again. You died again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?" he started to think. This was the moment when he realized what he has to do.

"Hang on. As long as we interrupt the timeline, this can't happen!" he ran towards Rory and Brian. Clara followed him. He seperated them and moved away from the door. "Don't touch each other, otherwise, the future will reassert itself!" one of the zombie got in and grabbed Amy's arm.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted.

"AMY!" he took her hand and tried to free her but it was useless. Rory made a brave move and with one kick he free his wife. She fell into the Doctor's arm. He hugged her tight but then he realized that this wasn't the time for hugging. He let her go and ran to the opposite way. But the other zombie got in too. Rory kicked the other zombie. It fell into the lava flows but it dragged him. Rory successfully clung. Brian immediately went to him to help.

"Hang on Rory." he pulled him up.

"No! Don't touch him, or time will reassert itself!" it was too late. Rory and Brian changed.

"RORY!" Amy shouted. The Doctor took Amy and Clara's hand and ran to the door. He locked the door.

"The engine room. The heart of the TARDIS." they looked for another door and went in. They almost fell into a gap.

"We're outside?" Amy asked.

"No, we're still in the TARDIS."

"There's no way across." Clara said.

"No? Okay? You're right."

"So what do we do? Time for a plan. Do you have a plan? You always have a plan." Amy said.

"Well... No. No plan. Sorry."

"If you don't have a plan, we're dead!" Clara said.

"Yes, we are." he looked at her. "So just tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Well, there's no point now. We're about to die. Just tell me who you are."

"You know who I am."

"No, I don't. I look at you every single day and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do I keep running into you?"

"Doctor, you invited me. You said..."

"Before that! I met you at the Planet Skaro. There was a girl on the planet who saved me from a dalek and she was you."

"She really wasn't."

"Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid and we fought the Great Intelligence together. She died and it was my fault and, she, was,you!"

"You're scaring me."

"What are you, eh, a trick, a trap? Why are you the impossible girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted. She took a step back and almost fell but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Oh, hey, oh! All right. All right." he hugged her tight. He let her go and looked into her eyes. "You really don't, do you?"

"I think I'm more scared of you right now than anything else on that TARDIS."

"You're just Clara, aren't you? Hey? Ah." he hugged her.

"Okay. I don't know what the hell this is about, but the hug is really nice." the Doctor remembered something. He let her go and looked into her eyes.

"We're not going to die here. This isn't real." he tossed a stone. "It's a snarl."

"What?" Amy asked.

"What does a wounded animal do? It tries to scare everyone away. We're close to the engine. The TARDIS is snarling at us, trying to frighten us off. We need to jump."

"You're insane." Amy said and they moved back. "That what I love about you."

"We'll cross a portal to the engine."

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked.

"Well, I can't."

"Okay, then, well, that's watertight." Clara said.

"Hey! Now, Clara, Amy, I have piloted this ship for over 900 years. Trust me this one time, please." they looked at him. "Okay. Okay. As well as all the other times. Ready?" they nodded. "Geronimo." they ran and jumped. They were in a white place. Broken engine parts were floating around them. "The heart of the TARDIS. The engine, it's already exploded. It must've been the collision with the meteor."

"We're not dead." Amy said.

"She wrapped her hands around the force, froze it."

"So... so it's safe." Clara asked.

"Temporary fix. Eventually, this whole place will erupt. There's no way I can save her now. She's just always been there for me and taken care of me and, now, it's my turn and I don't know what to do. I-I-it just..." Clara took his hand. He only noticed now that her hand were injured. He checked her hand and smiled. "Oh, Clara. Oh." he put his hand on her cheek. "You are beautiful. Beautiful, fragile human skin." he kissed her palm. "Like parchment. Thank you." he took out his screwdriver. "The rift in time, all the memories leaking out. I need to find the moment we crashed. I need to find..." he smiled. "The music." he took Amy and Clara's hand and ran. One moment they were in the heart of the TARDIS and the other moment they were under the consol. There was a crack on the wall. The music was leaking from it. "The time rift! Recent past, possible future." he took out the grenade and sonicked it.

"What are you going to do? It's like a crack on my wall." Amy said.

"Rewrite today, I hope. Relax, it's not like that. I've thrown this through the rift before. I need to make sure, this time. I'm going to take it in there myself. There might be a certain amount of yelling."

"It's going to hurt?" Clara asked.

"Things that end your life often do that." he wanted to go in but Amy stopped him.

"Wait! Are we going to remember this day? Me and Rory?"

"Because you are time travellers I think yes. But Brian won't."

"And what about me? All those things you said, how we've...met before, how I died."

"Clara, don't worry. You'll forget. Time mends us. It can mend anything."

"I don't want to forget. Not all of it. The library. I saw it. You were mentioned in a book."

"I'm mentioned in a lot of books." he would have gone into the crack but Clara stopped him.

"You call yourself 'Doctor'." he looked at her. "Why do you do that? You have a name. I've seen it. In one corner of that tiny..." he put his forefinger on her lips.

"If I rewrite today, you won't remember. You won't go looking for my name.

"We'll still have secrets?" he stroked her cheek.

"Ha. It's better that way." he went closer to the crack. He hesitated first but then he went in. He was screaming. Clara hugged Amy.

~~OoO~~

He pulled a lever when there were an explosion on the panel. The TARDIS started to shake.

"We crushed into a meteor! We're flying right into it! Clara! Stay by me!" he shouted. Clara was holding tight on the railing.

"Please tell me there's a button you can press to fix this!"

"Oh, yes, big friendly button."

"You're lying."

"Yep."

"To stop me freaking out?"

"Is it working?"

"Not so much!" the Doctor just got out of the crack and saw himself.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he shouted. "I'm from your future. We haven't got long. This will reset time." he threw the grenade. Clara saw it. She took it in her hands but it was a bad decision. As soon as she touched it, it burnt her palm.

"Clara, no!" she threw it. "No-o-o!" the Doctor caught it. He laughed. "'Big friendly button'." he pushed it and everything become normal again.

 **Pond residence**

When Amy opened her eyes she was in the kitchen. She went to the living room. The TARDIS wasn't there neither the hole on the roof.

"Amy?" Rory stepped into the living room. "You remember too?"

"Yes." she hugged him. "I'm glad that you're alive."

"I'm getting use to it."

"Don't."

"Yes ma'am."

 **On the TARDIS**

The Doctor was cleaning the consol when Clara stepped in with a towel on her shoulder. She went closer to him.

"I feel exhausted. I feel..."

"...we've had two days crammed into the space of one."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I say stuff. Ignore me." he looked at her. "Do you feel safe?"

"Of course."

"Give me a number out of 10. 10 being 'whoo-hoo!', 1 being... 'Aah!'"

"You're being weird."

"I need to know if you feel safe. I need to know you're not afraid."

"Of?"

"The future. Running away with a spaceman in a box anything could happen to you."

"That's what I'm counting on. Push the button." she smiled and went to her room.

"I look at her every single day and I can't figure out why is she impossible." he smiled. "The only mistery worth solving..."


	11. Chapter 11: The Day We Kissed

**Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Day We Kissed**

Clara was doing her usual things. She woke up in the morning, got dressed, made breakfast for the kids, took them to school and did the shopping. When she got home gran was standing in front of the house.

"Gran? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit my granddaughter?"

"I'm just surprised you're here. Come in." she opened the door and went in. She made tea and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Here you go." she gave her the cup.

"Thank you, dear."

"So gran, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. You're calling me all the time since the accident."

"Because I'm worried about you."

"I know but I'm okay honey. You don't have to worry about me all the time."

"I'll always worry about you."

"And where is that young man?"

"What young man?" she took a sip of tea.

"Well, your boyfriend." she choked and started to cough. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I choked. Gran, the Doctor is not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"You don't fool me."

"Gran..."

"Since you know him you seem happier."

"Really?"

"Really." _maybe gran's right –_ she thought. Since she's travelling with the Doctor her dream came true. Finally she can travel all around the world. She always dreamt about this like her mother. She wanted to travel the world for her sake. "Who is he, sweetie? You can tell me." _should I tell her the truth about the Doctor?_ \- she asked herself – _She's gran! The only person in the world who I trusted from the very beginning. Tell her. Tell her that you are travelling with an alien in time and space!_

"Gran, I..." she wanted to tell the truth but at the moment the TARDIS materialised in the house. Clara was a little bit scared. She wanted to hit the Doctor but the other part of her was glad. The TARDIS's door opened and the Doctor stepped out with a smile on his face.

"Hey Clara! It's Wednesday, isn't it?" he saw anger on her face. "Oh. I'm late, aren't I?" she hit his shoulder. "Ow! In the end I won't have a shoulder. You hitting me quite a lot recently."

"Gran is here you idiot!" he only realized now that gran is here. She was in shock.

"Oh. Did she...?"

"Saw that your snog box appear in the living room? Yeah, she did."

"Clara, she's not a snog box. If you keep calling her like that she won't like you. Margaret, hello. How are you?"

"Fine. Never better. But somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Gran, erm... you know, I met the Doctor 2 months ago and he is not human. He's a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and he's a 1,000 years old. And this snog box is his spaceship."

"Clara, she's not a snog box!"

"Shut up!" he shut his mouth seeing that Clara will kill him with her eyes.

"So, he's an alien?"

"Yeah." gran went closer to the box.

"But this is just a telephone box. How can it be a spaceship?" the Doctor smiled and opened the TARDIS's door.

"Take a look." gran stepped in. She was in shock.

"But it's..." the Doctor went in and Clara followed him suspiciously. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." gran went to the panel.

"You fly the ship with these levers?"

"Yes." he clapped his hand together. "So, where do you want to go?" Clara looked at him.

"We?"

"Margaret can join, right?"

"Gran? I don't know."

"Honey please, don't make a decision for me." she took gran's hand.

"Gran, travelling with the Doctor is dangerous and you had a heart attack. I don't want you to be a part of it."

"We can go to a peaceful place. Where is no danger at all." she looked at him.

"Are you sure that your snog box will take us to a place where we are not in danger?"

"Oi! She's not a snog box!"

"If you say so. But seriously, can it do that?"

"Of course she can. I fly her."

"When Amy and Rory were here we wanted to go to India, but we ended up in a desert and they almost decapitated us because of your stupidity."

"It was an one-off incident."

"Of course it was." the Doctor blushed. Clara just smiled. "I'm just teasing you."

"Why?"

"Because you blush." he blushed again. "And again."

"Okay." he stepped to the panel and took a deep breathe. "What do you think of New York?"

"New York? The city where we first met? Is there any particular reason you chose this place?"

"Well I thought you would like it. There is no danger there."

"I know you. Something will happen."

"Clara..." she smiled. The Doctor blushed again. "Okay, erm... New York." he set the coordinates and when they landed they went out. A familiar face smiled at them on the outside.

"Hello Doctor!"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Clara asked.

"I've waited for you."

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because River told me that you will be here."

"Of course. River always knows where I am. Jack this is Margaret, Clara's grandmother." Jack kissed gran's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Margaret. Captain Jack Harkness."

"What a polite young man."

"I'm not that young."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you." he winked at her. Clara stood next to the Doctor.

"Is it normal?"

"Yeah."

"Doctor what did you plan?" Jack asked.

"Walk around the city."

"And where are we?" gran asked.

"New York, 1873."

"1873? Is it a peaceful time?"

"I think so. Let's go." the Doctor and Jack were ahead gran and Clara were behind them.

"Honey, will you tell me what's between you and the Doctor?"

"There is nothing between me and him."

"You have chemistry. Will you tell how did you meet?" Clara smiled.

"Well gran, it's an interesting story..."

~~OoO~~

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _Ah, hello. I can't find the internet."_

" _ **I'm sorry?"**_

" _It's gone, the internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"_

" _ **The internet?"**_

" _Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?"_

" _ **Where did you get this number?"**_

" _Man in the shop wrote it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? He said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, he said."_

" _ **What man? Who was he?"**_

" _I dunno, the man in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of… be there?"_

" _ **Look, listen, I'm not actually… this isn't… You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?"**_

" _Hang on. Erm… Wi-Fi?"_

" _ **Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?"**_

" _It's asking me for a password." Angie stepped into the room._

" _Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum."_

" _Sure. What's the password for the internet?"_

" _Rycbar123." Clara stood up._

" _How am I supposed to remember that?" she asked. Angie told her the password and then she left. Clara sat down. "Hang on. Just a mo. Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember. One… Two… Three!"_

" _ **What did you say?"** he shouted. Clara dropped the phone then picked it up._

" _Don't shout!" the man didn't answer. She only heard the beep. "Hello?"_

~~OoO~~

"You had a problem with the Internet?" gran asked.

"Yeah. Nobody's perfect. And then, he appeared in front of the house..."

~~OoO~~

 _Somebody was knocking on the door. Clara stood up and went down._

" _Hello, yes, I hear you. Yep. Uh-huh."she opened the door. "Hello?" the other side of the door there was a man in a monk outfit._

" _Clara?" he panted. "Clara Oswald?"_

" _Hello?"_

" _Clara Oswin Oswald?"_

" _Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?"_

" _Do you remember me?" he asked with a smile on his face. Clara didn't understand this man._

" _No. Should I? Who are you?"_

" _The Doctor." he stepped inside the house. "No? The Doctor?"_

" _Doctor who?"_

" _No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?"_

" _Could I what?"_

" _Could you just ask me that question again?"_

" _Doctor who?" he smiled again._

" _Okay, just once more."_

" _Doctor who?"_

" _Oh, yeah." he stepped out of the house. "Oh! D' you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you."_

" _Okay." Clara slammed the door._

~~OoO~~

"In a monk outfit? Seriously?"

"Yeah." she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I thought that you won't believe me."

"Honey, I always believe in you. And what did I miss? What happened?"

"Well, the Doctor took me to different places. I saw the Grand Canyon. I was in a rain forest, a dessert and I was in my favourite fairytale."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the Cinderella. I was Cinderella."

"You were in the story?"

"Yeah."

"And who was the prince?" Clara blushed. Gran smiled. "It was the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"And you two...?"

"Yes, we got married and kissed in the STORY!"

"Oh, sweetie."

"We are a bit different since that. He always blushes and I like it. I blush sometimes when I'm with him."

"You like him?"

"What? No! I don't like the Doctor." she said in a thin voice. "I mean, I like him as a friend."

"I think you like him very much. More than just a friend. You just don't want to admit it to me, to yourself or to the Doctor. But one day, you'll see that this relationship will be more than just a friendship."

"Are you a diviner, gran?"

"No. I just have a good observing skills."

"Gran..." suddenly, Jack put his arms on their neck.

"Hey!" Clara frightened.

"Jack, you scared me to death. What's wrong?"

"I want to take your grandmother to a boulevard. You don't mind?"

"No."

"Go with the Doctor somewhere and we'll meet at the TARDIS."

"Okay, but take care of her."

"Got it." Clara kissed gran's cheek and stepped next to the Doctor.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Jack takes gran to a walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go boating?"

"I'd love to." he took her hand and went to a lake. He lent a boat. They sat in. The Doctor rowed them in the middle of the lake and enjoyed the peace. "It's nice. No aliens, no danger, no explosions. Just the two of us in a boat."

"The aliens and the danger bothers you?"

"No. Don't misunderstand it, I love the running and I enjoy this kind of lifestyle but this silence is nice."

"I see."

"I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"That I have done the right thing that day when I went away with you."

"And?"

"I did the right thing. My dreams finally came true. I see wonders. You gave me more than just the world. You gave me the whole universe. And I'm glad that I accepted your invitation. You changed my life."

"I'm glad that I found you. I've never had a companion like you. You're listening to me, arguing with me and you don't give your trust easily. I really appreciate it. You know Clara, I'm glad that I met you and I hope that you'll stay with me for a while." she smiled and took his hand.

"Me too. You're the best thing that happened in my life. You are my best friend and I don't want to let you or your hand go." he smiled. They were talking 'till sunset and then they went back to the TARDIS. Jack and gran were waiting for them. The Doctor took Jack home then Clara and gran. Gran said goodbye and went out of the ship. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend." she kissed his cheek. "Good night. See you next Wednesday." she went to the door.

"Well... a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday..." she looked at him one last time with a smile on her face then stepped out. "...one of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too... tight." he smiled but then he hit his head. "What are you?" he asked himself and set the coordinates to next Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 12: Clara Who?

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Clara Who?**

" _ **Doctor. Doctor."**_

" _ **Yes? What is it? What do you want?"**_

" _ **Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake."**_

 **I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember... I have to save the Doctor. He always looks different...**

" _ **Doctor!"**_

 **But I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second, just to find him.**

" _ **Doctor!"**_

 **Just to save him.**

" _ **Doctor! Doctor?"**_

 **But he never hears me.**

" _ **Oi."**_

 **Almost never. I blew into this world on a leaf. I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm the impossible girl. I was born to save the Doctor.**

~~OoO~~

Victorian years. Victorian London. This is the place where River and Jack are. Madame Vastra called them. Jack knocked on the door. Strax opened it.

"Identify yourself!"

"Captain. Captain Jack and this is my assistant River Song."

"Assistant? Since when? You're starting to behave like the Doctor."

"Come in." they went in. "May I take your coat?"

"No, thanks." they went into the living room where Madame Vastra and Jenny were. She was painting Jenny. Jack didn't want to interrupt them but Vastra said it was an emergency. He cleared his throat and they looked up. Jenny quickly covered herself.

"Jack, River. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. You said it's an emergency." Jack said.

"Something happened?" River asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Tower." they went out of the house and got into a carrige. Vastra told them why they are here. When they arrived they got out and went down to the cell. River wasn't with them. She let this case to Jack.

" _Do you hear the whisper men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper Men, whatever else you do. For, once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you."_ Jack looked at the man who was behind the grid. "One word from you could save me from the rope." he pointed at Vastra.

"Then you may rely on my silence." Vastra said.

"I have information."

"What kind of information?" Jack asdked.

"Valuable information."

"Are you bargaining for your life?"

"You have the blood of 14 women on your hands." Vastra said. "There are no words that can save your neck."

"The Doctor." Jack stepped closer to the cell. "Ah, yes. I know all about him, your dangerous friend."

"How?" Jack asked.

"In the babble of the world, there are whispers, if you know how to listen.

"The Doctor has a secret, you know?" Jack swallowed.

"He has many."

"He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered." Jack was shocked. "Well?" he didn't answer. He went up to River.

"What happened, Jack?"

"It's time. You need to call a conference."

"Conference?"

"Yes. Clara, your parents and Vastra. You will discuss what I heard down there."

"Are you okay? I know you Jack and you don't look fine."

"Yeah, but I have to be on the TARDIS." Jack set the coordinates. "See you soon." and he disappeared with a wink. River and Vastra went back to the house. River wrote a letter then she organised the conference with Vastra.

~~OoO~~

Clara was in the kitchen. She was trying to bake something. Angie and Artie were there too.

"Oh, no, you're going to try to make a soufflé again, aren't you?" Angie asked.

"My mum's soufflé, yeah. Although, this time, I will get it right. This time, I will be Soufflé Girl.

"How can it be your mum's soufflé, if you're making it?" Artie asked.

"Because, Artie, it's like my mum always said: _'the soufflé isn't the soufflé. The soufflé is the recipe.'_ "

"Was your mum deep on puddings?" Angie asked.

"She was a great woman." Clara saw a letter on the table and it was addressed to her. "What's this?"

"Oh, it arrived today. It's for you." she checked the letter. The back of the letter said: _'Open When Alone'_. She went up to her room and opened it.

 _My dearest Clara,_

 _The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. I'm River and I want you to read this letter throughly. I am writing to you from victorian London. Assuming this letter will have reached you, as planned, on April 10, 2013, please find and light the enclosed candle._

Clara took out the candle and continued reading.

 _It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years._

"Ew!" she dropped it but didn't stop reading.

 _However, as I realize you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding._

 _Goodnight, sweetie._

Clara fell to ground.

~~OoO~~

When she opened her eyes she was sitting in front of a table. Amy, Rory, River and a lizard were there.

"So glad you could make it." River said and gave her a cup of tea.

"Where am I?" Clara asked.

"Exactly where you were, but sleeping." Amy said.

"Time travel has always been possible in dreams." the lizard said.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, right. You two didn't meet. Clara, this is Madame Vastra. A good friend of the Doctor. Vastra, this is Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Clara."

"Nice to meet you too." she smiled.

"Perhaps we should get down to the business at hand." Rory suggested.

"That might be good." Vastra did something and a man's hologram appeared in front of them.

"Clarence DeMarco, murderer, under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life..." something else appeared which Clara didn't understand.

"Spacetime coordinates." River said.

"This, Mr. DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret."

"Which is?" Clara asked.

"We don't know. It's a secret." Rory said.

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear. If you're still entertaining the idea that you're an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question: what is his name?"

"Well, I know it." River said. Clara looked at her.

"What, you know his name? He told you?"

"I made him. So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?"

"One word only."

"What word?"

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before. Trenzalore." River was shocked. She finally understood where is the Doctor now and why Jack left her.

"How, exactly, did he describe what he was giving you?" Vastra showed them the man's face.

 _~The Doctor has a secret, you know? He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered.~_ the face disappeared. River found out what that means.

"You misunderstood."

"What misunderstanding?" Clara heard whispers. She looked at the door. There were aliens in the door.

"River!" she quickly stood up so did Amy and Rory. These creatures didn't have a face. Their faces were white.

"You must wake up now. We'll take care of them. Just wake up! Do it!" River slapped her and she disappeared.

 **~Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor.~**

"Tell him what?" Clara asked. The creatures got Rory and Amy. "Amy! Rory!" she shouted.

"We're okay." they started to fade. "The Doctor!" Amy shouted. Clara knew what she wanted to say. They disappeared and a face appeared.

" **His friends are lost forevermore unless he goes to Trenzalore."**

"No, you can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't." Clara heard the Doctor's voice.

" _Angie! Artie!"_

"The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore!"

" _Am I getting warm?"_

~~OoO~~

When she opened her eyes she was lying on the ground.

" _Angie! Artie!"_ she sat up and went downstairs. "Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm?! Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm - I'm pretty sure that's in the rules." she stopped on the stair and saw the Doctor. His eyes were bandaged.

"Doctor."

"Ha! Clara, how are you? Don't worry. Everything is under control."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Mr. Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no, I said, no, not until you wake up. I was very firm."

"At which point, they suggested Blind Man's Bluff."

"Yes. Where are they?" she went closer to him and took of the scarf.

"At the cinema."

"The little Daleks!" when he looked at her, he knew that something bad happened. "What's wrong?" they went to the living room. Clara told him everything. He was in shock.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?"

" _'The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered.'"_ she looked at him. He was crying. "Doctor."

"Sorry. And it was Trenzalore? It was definitely Trenzalore?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, damn. Sorry." he ran out of the house. Clara followed him. In the TARDIS she ran into Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey. He's downstairs. Come on." they went down to the panel.

"Well?" Clara asked.

"Trenzalore. I've heard the name, of course. Dorian mentioned it. A few others. I always suspected what it was. Never wanted to find out, myself. River would know, though. River always knew. Jack what are you doing here?"

"I need to be here."

"Right, come here. Give me your hand." Clara went to him. He pulled out a small tube. "Now, the coordinates you saw will still be in your memory. I'm linking you in to the TARDIS telepathic circuit. Won't hurt a bit." he stabbed her hand.

"Ow!"

"I lied." he took back the tube.

"Okay, what is Trenzalore? Is that your big secret?"

"No."

"Okay, what, then?"

"When you are a time traveler, there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never, ever find yourself."

"Where?"

"You didn't listen, did you? You lot never do. That's the problem. 'The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered.' He wasn't talking about my secret. No, no, no, that's not what's been found. He was talking about my grave. Trenzalore is where I'm buried." they went up.

"How can you have a grave?" she asked.

"Because we all do, somewhere out there in the future, waiting for us. The trouble with time travel - you can actually end up visiting."

"But you're not going to. You just said it's the one place you must never go."

"I have to save Amy and Rory. They cared for me during the dark times. Never questioned me, never judged me, they were just... kind. I owe them. I have a duty. No point in telling you this is too dangerous?"

"None at all." they said with a smile.

"I love danger." Jack said. The Doctor smiled.

"How can we save them?" she asked.

"Apparently, by breaking in to my own tomb." he pulled the lever and they were on their way to Trenzalore but the TARDIS didn't like it.

"What's that?!" Jack asked.

"She's just figured out where we're going. She's against it. I'm about to cross my own timeline in the biggest way possible. The TARDIS doesn't like it. She's fighting it. Hang on. Hang o-on!" he shouted. There was explosion on the consol. They all fell back but they clung to the handrail. Clara started to cough because of the smoke.

"Now what?" she asked.

"She doesn't want to land. She's shut down." he stood up and started to do something about it.

"So we're not there?" Jack asked.

"We must be close." he went closer to the door. Clara and Jack followed him. He opened the door. They saw a planet. "Okay, so that's where I end up. I always thought maybe I'd retire, take up watercolors or beekeeping, or something." he looked at Clara. "Apparently not."

"So, how do we get down there, jump?" she asked.

"Don't be silly. We fall." he closed the door and stepped to the consol. "She's turned off practically everything, except the antigravs. Guess what I'm turning off?" he took out his screwdriver and sonicked the consol. The TARDIS fell into the planet and when they crashed the Doctor went out. He saw that the TARDIS's window glass was broken. "Oh. Oops." Clara and Jack stepped out too. They saw graveyards.

"You okay?" she asked. "This is your own grave. Anyone would be scared."

"It's more than that. I'm a time traveler. I've probably timetraveled more than anyone else."

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

"Meaning my grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe. Shall we?" Clara closed the door.

"The gravestones are a bit basic." she said.

"It's a battlefield graveyard. My final battle."

"Why are some of them bigger?

"They're soldiers. The bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank." she took the Doctor's hand. They saw the TARDIS. It was old.

"That's a hell of a monument." Jack said.

"It's the TARDIS."

"I can see that." Clara said.

"No. When a TARDIS is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. We used to call it a 'size leak'. All the bigger-on-the-inside starts leaking to the outside. It-it grows. When I say that's the TARDIS, I don't mean it looks like the TARDIS, I mean it actually is the TARDIS, my TARDIS from the future. What else would they bury me in?" he started to walk. Jack followed him but Clara didn't because somebody called her name.

"Clara." she turned around and saw River. "Don't speak. Don't say my name. The Doctor can't see or hear me. Only you can."

"Well, come on, then!" he shouted.

"We're mentally linked. It's the conference call. I kept the line open. He can't see me because I don't want him to. He doesn't have to know that I'm here. Not before time. Alright?" she nodded.

"Who are you talking to? We need to get..." he came back to her but when he saw the graveyard he shut up. "River." it was her grave. He went closer and touched it.

"That can't be right."

"No, it can't."

"She's not dead."

"No, she's not."

"But..." she heard whispering and saw those creatures. "Doctor!" he turned around and saw them. He pointed his screwdriver at them.

 **~This man must fall, as all men must. The fate of all is always dust.~**

"If it isn't my gravestone, then what is it?" River asked. Jack stepped next to Clara and took her hand.

"Ask the Doctor." he said quietly. She looked at him with a confused face but then she understand it.

"What do you think that gravestone really is?"

"The gravestone?"

"Maybe it's a false grave." River said.

"Maybe it's a false grave." Clara said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb." River said.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!" Clara shouted.

"Yes! Of course. Makes sense." he sonicked the grave and fell down.

 **~The man who lies will lie no more when this man lies at Trenzalore.~**

~~OoO~~

They quickly stood up and went to the Doctor's tomb. The Doctor was ahead with a torch in his hand. Clara and Jack followed him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Catacombs."

"I hate catacombs. So why can't he saw River?" she asked quietly.

"You'll see when the right time comes. You know, they are moving the opposite direction. Her past is his future. And I know River's past very well to know what will happen."

"It's true." River said with a smile. Clara looked at her. "Jack is my best friend like the Doctor is yours. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him." she disappeared and Clara saw that creature. She got scared.

"Clara! Come on, run. Run!" he took her hand and ran 'till they reached a door. "Okay, come on, quickly." he wanted to ran but Clara held him back because they got her.

"Aah! Doctor!"

"Clara!" he managed to pull her out of their arms and closed the door. "Yowzah." he dropped the torch and went up to the stairs. "Still a bit of a climb." when they were up they went straight. "I think I remember the way." he looked at Clara. She was acting strange. "Clara?" she stopped because she felt dizzy. "Clara, hey." he put his arm around her. "It's okay. You're fine. The dimensioning forces this deep in the TARDIS, they can make you a bit giddy."

"I know. I know." she pushed him away from her. "How do I know? How do I know that?" Jack knew what is happening. The Doctor will soon figure out who is Clara Oswald.

"Clara, it's okay. You're fine."

"Have we... have we done this before?" she remembered the day when the TARDIS's soul almost died. "We have. We have done this before, climbing through a wrecked TARDIS. You said things, things I'm not supposed to remember."

"We can't do this now. The TARDIS is a ruin. The telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have."

 **-Why do I keep meeting you?-**

"Clara."

 **-I met you at the Planet Skaro. There was a girl on the planet who saved me from a dalek and she was you.-**

"Clara."

 **-Victorian London. There was a governess who was really a barmaid... and she died... she was you!-**

"Clara."

 **-Why are you the impossible girl?-**

"Clara!" she awake from it. "Clara, what's wrong?" she went to the railing and clung to it.

"What do you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die? Why am I impossible?"

"That is not a conversation you should even remember."

"What do you mean, I died?!" she shouted.

 **~The girl who died, he tried to save. She'll die again inside his grave.~**

"Run. Run!" Jack shouted. He took the Doctor and Clara's hand and ran to the exit.

~~OoO~~

Amy and Rory were in front of the Doctor's tomb with those creatures and with a man.

"Who are you?"

"The Great Intelligence. But you can call me Dr. Simeon." he started to think. "The doors require a key. The key is a word. The word is the Doctor's." he looked at Amy. The Doctor appeared with Clara and Jack by his side.

"Here I am, late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it." Clara hugged Amy and Rory.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Open the door, Doctor. Speak! And open your tomb."

"No."

"Because you know what's in there."

"I will not open those doors."

"The key is a word lost to time, a secret hidden in the deepest shadow and known to you alone, the answer to a question." he went closer to him.

"I will not open my tomb."

"Doctor, what is your name?" he walked pass him and looked at his friends. "The Doctor's friends... stop their hearts." he clenched his fists. The Whispermen went closer to them. Clara backed and hoped that the Doctor will do something. Jack was holding her hand.

"Stop this. Leave them alone."

"Your name, Doctor. Answer me!"

"Doctor?" Clara was afraid. She wanted to cry but she tried to be brave.

"Doctor Who?" the Whispermen reached across their body to stop their hearts.

"Please, stop it."

"Doctor who?!"

"Leave them alone."

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara shouted.

"Doctor who?!"

"Please!" he shouted and the door opened. The Doctor turned around and watched the opened door. The Whispermen stopped. They fell to their knees.

"The TARDIS can still hear me. Lucky thing, since him indoors is being so useless." River said.

"Why did you open the door?" Rory asked.

"I didn't do it. I didn't say my name."

"No, but I did." she said. Jack laughed quietly. The Doctor went to his friends.

"Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay?" Rory hugged Amy. The Doctor went to Clara. "Clara. Clara?" he helped her up. She was coughing. "Are you okay?"

"That was not nice." he hugged her.

"No no, I know. I'm sorry." when he let her go he looked at Simeon. "Now, then, Dr. Simeon, or 'Mr. G. Intelligence', whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?"

"For me, peace, at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?" he stood aside. The Doctor took a deep breath and opened his tomb. They went in and saw the inside of the TARDIS. They went up to the consol. They saw a blue and white light instead the panel.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. Nah, that's not what my tomb is for."

"But what is the light?" Amy asked.

"It's beautiful." Clara said. "Doctor, explain. What is that?"

"The tracks of my tears."

"Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them." Simeon said.

"Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe, my path through time and space, from Gallifrey to Trenzalore." he took out his screwdriver and sonicked his grave. Voices emanated from it, the Doctor's voice.

 _~Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?~_

 _~Do I have the right?~_

 _~There are some corners of the universe which have bred the most terrible things.~_

 _~Absolutely fantastic.~_

 _~I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.~_

"My own, personal time tunnel. All the days, even the ones that I, uh... even the ones that I haven't lived yet." he collapsed.

"Doctor." Amy wanted to go to him but Clara preceded her.

"Doctor! Doctor." she knelt beside him.

"Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradox is... it's very bad." Simeon looked at Clara.

"The girl who doesn't know her father." she looked up. "You don't want to be like him."

"Leave me alone. You don't know me." Jack stood in front of Simeon.

"Leaver her alone. Understood?" Simeon laughed.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"What?" suddenly River appeared and kicked Simeon away from Clara and the Doctor. "River?"

"Nice kick, Mels." Jack gave her a five.

"I learned it from you." Simeon stood up and went closed to the grave.

"No. No. What are you doing? Somebody, stop him!" the Doctor said.

"The Doctor's life is an open wound and an open wound can be entered."

"No. It will destroy you."

"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of your victories into defeats, poison every friendship, deliver pain to your every breath."

"It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti."

"It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now, you will give me peace as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor." he stepped into the light. The Whispermen disappeared. The Doctor started to shout and shake. Clara was trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong with him?! What happening?!" she cried.

"He's being rewritten." River said. "Simeon is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Planet Skaro, Androzani." she looked up at River.

"What did you say? Did you say 'the Planet Skaro'?"she asked.

"Now, he's dying in London, with Vastra!"

" **It is done. It is done."** echoed Simeon's voice. The Doctor was still shaking and shouting. Amy was crying, Rory hugged her and Clara was trying to calm him down. She looked at the light and started to think then she looked at him.

"The Planet Skaro. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London. How? How could I have been in Victorian London?" he was moaning.

"No. Please, stop. My life. My whole life is burning." Clara just stared the light. She found the solution. He wasn't shaking, he just lied on the ground. Amy and Rory were sitting next to him.

"I have to go in there." Clara said.

"Please. Please, no."

"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl and this is why."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." Jack said.

"If I step in there, what happens?"

"The time winds will tear you into a million pieces, a million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes." River said.

"But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?"

"But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies."

"But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said: 'the soufflé isn't the soufflé. The soufflé is the recipe.'" she put her hand on his face. "It's the only way to save him, isn't it?" River nodded. Clara stood up and walked to the light. "Well, how about that? I'm Soufflé Girl, after all."

"What?" Jack asked.

"No. Please."

"If this works, get out of here as fast as you can and spare me a thought, now and then." he reached his hand to her.

"No. Clara."

"In fact, you know what?" she looked at them. They didn't see fear in her eyes. "Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember me."

"No." he protest but Clara went in. "Clara!"

 **I don't know where I am.**

"Clara!"

~~OoO~~

 **I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always, there's the Doctor. Always, I'm running to save the Doctor, again and again and again.**

" _ **Oi."**_

 **And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there...**

" _ **Doctor."**_

" _ **Yes? What is it? What do you want?"**_

 **Right from the very beginning...**

" _ **Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one. Steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun."**_

 **Right from the day he started running.**

" _ **Run, you clever boy."**_

" _ **And remember me."**_

~~OoO~~

When Clara stepped inside the light everything was normal again. The Doctor just looked into nowhere while he was thinking about how can he save her.

"I have to get her back." he said suddenly. River looked at him.

"You can't go in there. It's your own timestream, for God's sake."

"I have to get her back, River."

"Of course, but not like this."

"But how?" Amy asked.

"She's still alive? It killed Dr. Simeon." Rory said.

"Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence."

"Which is?" Amy asked.

"Me."

"Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me."

"Now, if I don't come back... and I might not..."

"Doctor !" River said but he didn't listen to her.

"...go to the TARDIS. The fast-return protocol should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down."

"There has to be another way. Use the TARDIS. Use something. Save her, yes, but, for God's sake, be sensible!" she has been slapped him but he grabbed her hand.

"It was my fault that Clara is in there. I have to get her back before it's too late. I don't care if it's my own grave, I'm going in." River saw something in his eyes. Something new.

"Is she important to you?"

"Yeah, she is." he let go of her hand.

"Then go." he smiled and stepped into the light.

~~OoO~~

 **I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor, but the Doctor is safe now. I'm the Impossible Girl and my story is done.**

Clara fell on the ground. She sat up and looked around. She was searching for the Doctor but she didn't see him. Her cheek was wet because of the tears.

"Doctor?" she didn't see him just heard formidable sounds. "Doctor! Please, please, I don't know where I am." she slumped to the ground in tears.

" _Clara."_ she heard the Doctor's voice. She raised her head. _"You can hear me. I know you can."_

"I don't see you."

" _I'm everywhere. You're inside my timestream. Everything around you is me."_ Clara saw the Doctor's different faces.

"I can see you. All your different faces, they're here."

" _Those are my ghosts, my past; every good day, every bad day. Aah!"_ she heard him scream. She stood up but she fell back.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

" _I'm inside my own timestream. It's collapsing in on itself."_

"Well, get out, then!" she shouted.

" _Not until I've got you."_

"I don't even know who I am."

" _You're my Impossible Girl. I'm sending you something. Not from my past, from yours. Look up. Look."_ she looked up. She saw a leaf which was flying to her. She stood up. _"This is you, Clara, everything you were or will be. Take it."_ she took the leaf. " _You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home."_ she started to walk. She heard the Doctor's voice again. "Clara. Clara! Clara, come on! Come on, to me, now." she turned around and saw the Doctor. Her Doctor. "You can do it. I know you can."

"How?"

"Because it's impossible and you're my Impossible Girl." she started to walk towards him. "How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you. You have to trust me, Clara. I'm real. Just one more step." she put her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight. "Clara! My Clara!" when they developed the embrace he kissed her forehead. "My Clara. You risked your life million times for me." he hugged her again.

"My Doctor..." she whispered. The Doctor looked into her eyes. She was crying. He wipped away her tears. Clara collapsed into his arms. He took her in his arms and walked out with her to the real world...


	13. Chapter 13: After Trenzalore

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I had a very hard week and I didn't have time to write. But here is the next chapter. Thank you for the favourites and follows. Please review, I want to know what do you think about the chapters.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: After Trenzalore**

After the Doctor stepped inside his time stream Jack tried to enter Amy and Rory to the TARDIS but they didn't listen to him.

"We should do what the Doctor said to us."

"No, we don't."

"Why not?"

"Rule number one."

"What rule?"

"The Doctor lies." Jack stepped next to River.

"He invented rules?"

"Yep. This is the Doctor. An idiot as Clara would say."

"That's right." Rory stepped next to Jack.

"Do you think they survived? They're in there for a very long time now."

"They're okay. I know they are."

"Did you live through?"

"Not yet but the Doctor told me the story."

"If you say so, Mels." Jack smiled. River playfully hit him. Amy smiled. She was happy that her daughter has a good friend. A friend who she can talk, trust and have fun. A friend who isn't the Doctor. One side of her was happy but the other was worried about the Doctor and Clara. They are in there for hours and who knows what's happening. She thought about that they didn't survive but she saw a pair of shoe. A man stepped out of the light. It was the Doctor and in his arms there was Clara. Amy went closer to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked but he didn't answer. He went to Jack. Amy didn't understand why he was being weird. The Doctor handed the unconscious girl to Jack.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He didn't answer. He went to Amy but when he reached her he fell into her arms. Amy fell on the ground.

"Amy, are you okay?" Rory asked and kneeled next to her. She sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." they turned him on his back and Rory examined him.

"He's fine. I think he's just exhausted."

"No wonder." River said. "He stepped inside his own time stream. Almost like a suicide attempt. The scratches and the cuts on his face are the proof. I told him not to go in there but what did he do? He went in. He never listens to me. He only listen to you and Clara." she sighed. "Dad, can you put him on your back and bring him inside the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, sure." he put him on his back and they went back to the TARDIS. River set the coordinates and when they landed they stepped out. Amy knocked on the door. Jack smiled when he saw the person.

"Hello Margaret! Can we come in? Your granddaugher and the Doctor are a little bit tired." gran nodded and stepped aside. Jack and Rory brought them into gran's bedroom. Rory laid the Doctor and Jack laid Clara next to him. Jack went out of the room while Rory was doing his medical duty then he went out too. Gran made them tea.

"What happened to them?" gran asked.

"Well Margaret, it's a very long story so I'll tell you in a nutshell." Jack told her the story and she listened carefully.

"I see. So that's what she did to him. She was always like this."

"What do you mean always?" Amy asked.

"If she loves someone, she'll do anything to that person. She was always like this to her friends too. She did everything to them. And if she can't save them, she'll get into a depression."

"I see."

"Clara is a very kind and honest girl. She would do anything to her loved ones. And the Doctor is too important to her to lose him. She risks her life to save him."

"We're friends for a while now, but I feel that I don't know her that much. Can you tell more about Clara? I want to know her more." Amy said. Gran smiled.

"Of course." she told everything they need to know about Clara. Amy felt like she gets to know her better. The impossible girl who risked her life to save the Doctor. Amy would have done the same thing.

3 days passed since Trenzalore. Clara and the Doctor were in a deep sleep. Rory took care of them like a good doctor would do. He was checking the Doctor's blood pressure when suddenly, Clara jumped out of the bed. She was confused. Rory stood up. Clara grabbed gran's stick.

"Clara, calm down!"

"Don't come closer."

"Clara, it's me. It's me, Rory." she lowered the stick. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Rory?"

"Yes, it's me." she dropped the stick and hugged him. "It's okay. Hey." he put his hands on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Millions of birth, millions of life, millions of death, millions of memory. It's too much." he hugged her. He didn't know what it is felt like but he understood what she had gone through. "The Doctor..." she said quietly and looked up at Rory. "I have to save him. Where is he?" she glanced to the bed and saw the unconscious Doctor. Clara took the stick and stepped back to the door. "Is he here?"

"Who?" she looked around in horror and went out of the room. When she saw Amy she lifted the stick.

"Don't come near me!" she shouted. Amy didn't understand what is wrong with her.

"Clara?" Rory stepped out of the room and tried to calm her down.

"Clara, calm down! She's Amy."

"What's happening?" River asked who just stepped into the living room room. "Clara?"

"What is wrong with her?" Amy asked.

"I think she's hallucinating. Those many life and death will drive her mad." River said.

"What are we gonna do?" Rory asked. Amy looked at her. She looked terrible. She was pale and her face was wet because of the tears. She wanted to go closer to her but she saw Jack behind her. He hugged her from behind. The stick fell out of her hand.

"Clara, calm down. We're here. You're not dying, you're not saving the Doctor, you're standing in front of us. You're alive, you're not dying. You're standing on the ground and the Doctor is alive. I'm here, Clara. We're here for you." she turned around and looked at him. Jack smiled.

"Clara?" she turned around and saw the Doctor who was standing in front of gran's room. Clara went closer to him. The Doctor didn't look well either, he looked worse. She put her hand on his chest.

"You're alive..." she whispered.

"Yeah, thanks to you." he wiped her tears away. "Pull yourself together."

"What do you mean?" he closed his eyes and collapsed into her arms. Clara fell on the ground. "Doctor? Doctor?" she turned him on his back. "Doctor!" Rory kneeled down and examined him.

"He fainted. He's still weak."

"Why?"

"Because he stepped inside his own time stream." River said.

"He's weak because of me." she cried but someone took her hand. It was the Doctor's hand but he was unconscious.

"It's not your fault." Jack said. "That was his choice. We need to accept it."

"And what if he doesn't get better?"

"He will be okay. He just needs more time. Fight with your own past and future... it's hard. His body needs more time to regenerate without changing his face. Believe me." Clara nodded. Jack helped the Doctor up and took him back to bed. Clara covered him and sat next to him holding his hand.

"Don't you wanna eat something?" he asked.

"No. I just want to be with him." River stepped inside the room.

"I brought you a glass of water." she gave the glass to Clara.

"Thanks." she took it and looked at the Doctor. She remembered all of her life she lived through. The echoes who fought for his life. _Those weren't you. They were just echoes..._ – a voice said in her head. "It wasn't me..." she whispered. "I died..." she gripped the cup which broke.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Clara looked at her hand. Small pieces of glass were in her hands. She dropped it. "Are you feeling well?" River asked.

"I need some air." she stood up and went out of the house. She walked to the park to clear her head. She sat down to a bench and watched the ducks. Someone sat next to her. "Gran?" she looked at her.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yes... I mean no. I'm not okay. I saw every life I lived again and again. Every Clara who saved the Doctor's life. It's hard..."

"I get it. It's like when your mother died just thousand times different."

"The feeling is the same. And now because of me the Doctor is lying on the bed. I don't know what to do, gran."

"Wait patiently. Everything is going to be okay."

"I feel that I'm not enough to protect him."

"Why are you saying this?"

"My echoes maybe did save him but I've never did anything. I can't protect the Doctor."

"Yes, you can. You're special."

"You're just saying it because you're my grandmother."

"No. I'm not just saying it because you're my granddaugher, Clara. You're a precious treasure. You're a special girl just like your mother was. You can do anything. You're capable for protecting him."

"How?"

"With the power of love. You can protect everyone with the power of love."

"Love?"

"With this power you can save everyone. Those many Claras saved him with this power. You're his gem and he can't live without it."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Your life is connected to him."

"I think you're imaginating."

"I'm not, honey. I'm not blind. I can see what's happening between you and him. It's a very special bond. You can't live without each other."

"Gran..." she took gran's hand. "Why are you saying this?"

" Because this is the truth."

"Gran..."

"Go back to the Doctor. Pull yourself together and help him."

"How should I help him? I'm just Clara."

"You are Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. You have the power to help him. You just need to believe in yourself. Everything is going to be okay." Clara nodded and went back to the house. She burst into the room. Jack and River was still in there.

"Everything's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about the glass. But I'm alright now. Thanks to gran."

"It's okay. I cleaned it up." Clara sat on the bed. She took the Doctor's hand and put her other hand on his cheek. She remembered what gran said to her: _'Your life is connected to him. I can see what's happening between you and him. It's a very special bond. You can' live without each other.'_ Clara closed her eyes. _What gran said is true then if I'm okay then he'll be too. I just need to believe that the Doctor will be okay. I need to believe. And I believe in him. I trust the Doctor –_ she thought and opened her eyes.

"Doctor. Please, wake up." she whispered. She started to stroke his face. "Please, Doctor. Wake up." a tear dropped from her eye and fell on his face. The Doctor opened his eyes. "Doctor?" he blinked and looked into her eyes.

"Clara?" she hugged him. The Doctor put his hand on her back.

"Thank god." she said quietly. _What gran said it might be true_ – she thought.

"Thank you." Clara sat up and looked at him. He was smiling.

"What are you thanking for?" he sat up and took her hand.

"Those times when you saved me. Thank you, Clara Oswald. Thank you, for saving my life billions of time. Thank you, for choosing the TARDIS. Thank you, for being alive and being by my side." she smiled.

"You're welcome." she said and hugged him. They felt a new kind of feeling. A new kind of bond. A bond which became stronger after Trenzalore...


	14. Chapter 14: Like a Fairy Tale

**Hey guys! The exams are over (thank god) and I think I'll finally have time to update. Thank you for your favourites and follows. And thank you for the review. Please review.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Like a Fairy Tale**

2 days have passed since Clara and the Doctor woke up. Clara is able to manage all those memories she had, but the Doctor is still weak. Clara was his nurse. Rory taught her everything. She's taking care of him for 2 days. The Doctor liked it but didn't tell her.

"Clara, I'm fine."

"I believe it when I see it. If you can stand then I know you're able to run if we are under attack. Let me check your blood pressure." she checked his blood pressure. "Okay." she took out the stethoscope and listened to his hearts. "Both hearts working."

"See? I'm alright."

"Prove it." she stood up and watched the Doctor with crossed hands. He wanted to stand up but when he saw Clara's nurse outfit he froze. He checked her out. His eyes stopped on her legs. Clara noticed that he was staring at her. She was a bit embarrassed but smiled. "Okay, big boy. I can see someone froze." he swallowed. Clara sat on his leg and pushed him on the bed.

"Clara... what are you doing?"

"Gran told me that our life is connected. But is it true?" he swallowed again. He was nervous because she was so close to him, but he liked it. "What do you think?"

"Well... I..."

"I'm better now but I don't know why aren't you alright. You know?" he shook his head. "I think you just need inspiration." she leaned closer to his lips. He quickly jumped out of the bed. "See? You can stand up." she smiled. The Doctor's hearts were beating fast in his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think I am. I need some air." he went out to the backyard. He sat on the stair. Clara followed him and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just needed air."

"I'm glad you can walk." she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"You're welcome." he put his arm around her shoulder. "This is new."

"What?"

"The peace and the silence. Usually, you're dying because of boredom but now you're calm. No daleks, no angels, no Dr. Simeon. Just silence. Moreover, Jack is not here."

"I think he will be here any minutes." they heard that someone slam the door.

"Good morning!" Jack shouted which made them jump. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." they said.

"Sure. I can see you're able to walk."

"He needed a little help but he's alright now." Clara smiled. The Doctor blushed. He remembered their almost kiss.

"I can imagine what kind of help did you provide him. He blushed." Jack smiled, Clara stared the ground and the Doctor blushed harder.

"Oh, Jack. You're already here." gran said. She was gardening.

"Yeah, I'm here Margaret."

"I can see the Doctor is better now. My dear granddaughter was so worried about you." Clara blushed. "I'll make you tea. Let's go inside." they went in. Clara and the Doctor sat on the couch, gran made tea while Jack was looking the pictures. On every picture there was Clara, her mom and gran but he didn't see one of her father.

"Clara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't there a picture of your dad?"

"Because he's a liar." he looked at her.

"Why would he be?"

"Because he left us for another woman."

"And you don't know anything about him?"

"Nope."

"And you don't wanna know him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because if he had been my dad, he would have looked for us."

"But what if he is searching for you but haven't found you yet?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't care." gran brought in the teacups and gave it to them.

"Clara is always like this when someone ask about her father." she sat next to her.

"Because I don't wanna know him."

"Margaret, can you tell us about Clara's father?" the Doctor asked. Clara looked at him with sharp eyes.

"Are you insane?! I don't want to hear anything about him!"

"Let me know your family." the Doctor took her hand. "Allow me that." her eyes soften. She took her other hand on his.

"Okay. Gran, can you tell us about my biological father?"

"Alright." Jack sat on the armchair. "Your dad name is Dave Mitchell and he born in Blackpool just like your mother. He's 1-2 years older than her. I think he's as tall as you are Doctor. But I don't think that he's like 24 years ago. He studied law in collage and worked as a lawyer back then."

"And what is his personality?" Jack asked.

"He was a kind and polite man. He helped with the housework when he was in our house. Ellie and him were the perfect couple. They looked so perfect together. She loved him so much that she wanted to be his wife after she finishes collage. She didn't mention that to him. She wanted to move in with him. They didn't want to live apart. It was love at first sight. That leaf you have honey, your mother wanted to gave it to Dave." Clara took out the leaf.

"Why?"

"You born in 23rd of October. Your mother couldn't forget about Dave. She thought that she'll send the leaf to him."

"And? What happened? I still have this leaf."

"When you're mother looked at you she saw sparkle in your eyes. She knew that you'll be the one who have to search for him. If you will be old enough then you need to find him."

"Mom..." she hugged the leaf. _Why did you say that, gran?_

"Clara, I am not saying that you don't have to hate your dad. If you want to hate him for what he did then hate him. But for you know, your mother wanted only one thing before she died."

"What?"

"To find him. She knew that when she won't be by your side you'll need a dad."

"I don't need him."

"Clara..."

"No, gran. If he had been my father then he would have been here. He wasn't here when mom died, when I said my first words, when I learned how to walk and speak, when I was 1 year old, when I graduated and when I got my degree. He wasn't there. Why should I look for a man who wasn't the part of my life?"

"I get it."

"You described him like he was perfect. Why did you describe him like he was perfect?"

"Because he was like that."

"Untill he cheated on my mom. I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna know him. I don't wanna be a character of a fairy tale." Clara stood up and went out of the house. She went to the park and sat down on a bench like the other day. _I don't wanna know him. They're forcing me to know him just because he's my father. He's not my father. If he were then he would have been a part of my life. He's just a man who gave me the DNA, nothing more –_ she thought. Someone touched her shoulder and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" it was the Doctor.

"Yes."

"I don't see it that way."

"When someone mention my father I'm always like this."

"Why don't you want to know him?"

"Because he's not my dad. He's just a man who gave me the DNA. And I don't want to be a character of a fairy tale. Because gran described him like he was a character of a fairy tale. And I don't believe in fairy tales... expect one."

"Which is?"

"You." she looked at him. "You are that fairy tale."

"Why am I a fairy tale to you?"

"Because you entered in my life when I needed you. And I need you."

"I should be the one to say that. Without you I wouldn't be standing where I am."

"That wasn't me. Those were just echoes. I'm just Clara."

"You're not just Clara. You are Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. My impossible girl. Even if they were just echoes they wanted the same thing like you. To save me. Thank you so much, Clara Oswald." he kissed her cheek and hugged her. "You were an impossible mystery to me but I know who you are now. And I understand that you don't want to see him. I completely understand you. Margaret just wants to see you happy."

"I know. I know why she's talking about him that much. She's hoping that one day I'll meet him but the problem is I can't. I don't wanna see him."

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But the most important is that you are here for me and we're both alive."

"Yeah. This is the most important." the Doctor was stroking her back. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"I'll protect you even if it is cost my life." she hugged him tight.

"It's nice." she said quietly. The Doctor nodded. Once in a lifetime he liked the peace. But why? Maybe because Clara was by his side. It doesn't matter to him what is happening right now in the universe, what kind of dangers and adventures out there. While Clara is with him everything is alright. And this is enough for him. He doesn't want anything else just to be with this wonderful girl.

"I think we should go back. Margaret must be worried."

"Yeah." they unfolded from the embrace. The Doctor took her hand and went back to gran's house. When they arrived Clara stepped inside the living room and hugged gran. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I know you become angry when it is about Dave. And it is okay."

"But I shouldn't have been so upset." she looked at gran.

"I love you, Clara!"

"And I love you too!" she hugged gran. Jack and the Doctor hugged them. They were like a big, happy family.


	15. Chapter 15: Boer War

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I have trouble with school. But I think I finally have time to translate the chapters. Thank you the favourites and follows. If you like the story you can review.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Boer War**

The next day Clara woke up to find two strong arms around her. She smiled knowing that it was the Doctor's arm.

"Good morning!" he said.

"How did you know that I'm awake?" she looked up at him but his eyes were closed.

"It will be my secret." he smiled.

"Okay, the old Doctor is back. Almost back. When do you want to return to your snog box?" he sat up and looked at her.

"Clara, she's not a snog box." she sat up too.

"You're just denying the obvious." she smiled.

"Clara..." she put her hand on his bow tie. "Clara... what are you doing?"

"I'm just proving the facts."

"What facts?" he asked nervously. Clara didn't know what is she doing. The Doctor's hearts were beating faster. His breath become heavier. Her lips moved closer to his. He could smell her scent. He didn't push her away nor did he run away like the other day. Clara was breathing heavier. She could feel the Doctor's hot breath on her lips. Their lips touched. Clara felt butterflies in her stomach. She moved closer to him. "What are we doing?" he asked between the kisses.

"I don't know." she murmured but didn't break the kiss neither did the Doctor. They couldn't stop. They couldn't resist to each other. She moaned as the Doctor's tongue entered her mouth. She hugged him tightly. She put her arms around his neck. The Doctor kissed her passionately. She sat on his leg and her knee touched his weak point. Clara was about to take off his jacket but the door's opening disrupted her and Jack's voice make her fell down.

"Clara, what are you doing on the ground?" he asked. Clara looked at him.

"I was looking for spiders."

"Ah, did you find any?" the Doctor laughed.

"No."

"Doctor, you have lipstick on your lips. What did you do?" Clara smiled. She forget to wash her makeup last night.

"It's not lipstick."

"Then what it is?"

"Paint."

"Paint? You were painting?"

"Yeah."

"And what did you paint?"

"The TARDIS."

"Why? Did you get bored of the blue?"

"No, I wanted to repaint a room but after the paint fell on my head I changed my mind."

"You're being weird."

"Not weirder than you." Clara said.

"Oh, that's true. But whatever. When are you going to travel again?"

"Well I think today." he looked at Clara who was smiling. "Yeah, today."

"Great. Next time I'll visit you with River. Till then, I'll try to find my sister."

"Your sister? You have a sister?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you? Oh yeah. I only told the Doctor."

"I would like to know her." she smiled. Jack nodded.

"Alright. See ya!" he was gone in a flash.

"Where did he gone?"

"Vortex manipulator. We won't see him for a while." he got out of bed and wiped the lipstick. "Do you want to travel?" he offered her a hand. Clara smiled and took his hand.

"I'd love to." he pull her up and went to the kitchen where gran was. "Morning gran!"

"Good morning! Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, everything's great."

"So you want to travel again, am I right?"

"Yes. Is it okay for you?"

"Yes. Go. See the universe with this amazing man!" Clara hugged gran.

"Thank you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" gran kissed her cheek. "Go!" Clara nodded. Gran looked at the Doctor. "Don't let her go!"

"I won't." he took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Clara hugged gran again then they stepped out of the house into the TARDIS. Gran watched as the TARDIS disappears. She knew that the moment came. What her precious daughter told her the day before she died.

 _ **Mom... Clara needs a dad. When the right time comes, please find Dave. Find him! He has to know that he has a daughter. He deserves to know despite the dact the he fooled me. Please mom. Do this to your granddaughter.**_

Gran took out a sheet of paper and a pen and started to write the letter.

 _Dear Dave,_

 _It's me, Margaret Wilkinson the mother of Ellie Oswald. You're probably wondering what happened to us in the last 24 years. I don't want to talk about it through a letter. I would like to meet you to talk about it. I want you to know why did we move out and why didn't my daughter speak to you. All you have to do is to listen to me and don't freak out. You have to know that you really hurt my daughter. You broke her heart when you showed up with Jennifer. I attached a picture to the letter. I want you to take a look on it. Think about your past 24 years and then please answer to my letter._

 _That's all. I hope you choose the right thing._

 _Margaret Wilkinson_

Gran placed the letter in the envelope and send it. She hoped that he will come to know his daughter. This is the only thing he could do to her precious daughter.

~~OoO~~

The Doctor was thinking about where should they go next while Clara couldn't take her eyes off him. She was thinking about their passionate kiss. She felt his lips on hers. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing become heavier. Every inch of her body was screaming for the Doctor. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted two, strong arms around her waist and feel his touch on her bare skin. She never felt these feelings before. The desire, the passion. Her skin was hot. She stepped closer to the panel and put her hand on it. The Doctor looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked up. His green eyes paralyzed her. Her knees went weak but didn't collapse because she was holding on the panel. The Doctor stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes. "You're burning up. Are you sure you're not ill?" she couldn't speak. These feelings driving her crazy. "Clara? Are you okay?" she opened her eyes.

"No, I'm not okay. But I will be."

"What's wrong?" she put her arms around his neck. She tried to breathe normally but it was impossible. It was impossible around the Doctor. But she wasn't the only one in this situation. The Doctor was breathing heavier too. So far, there was no such problem when he hugged her, but now as if the world would have taken a ninety degree turn around him. Clara was the only one who could make him blush, who makes him nervous. Because of her his hearts beating faster every time he looks at her. She made him blush the first time they met. But now his emotions intensified. Ever since they returned from Trenzalore his emotions intensified. He was thinking about her all the time. The impossible girl who wasn't that impossible now. "Clara..." he whispered. She pulled him closer to her body. His hands were on her hips. Her breathe tickled his neck. Clara put her hands on his shoulder and looked up. She blinked then realized what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry! I... er..." she turned away. "Where are we going?" he needed a second to pull himself together. He shook his head and clapped his hand stogether.

"Well, I chose a place randomly." he set the coordinates and when they landed he looked at her. "Shall we?" Clara looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." she took his hand and went out. They were in the middle of a war. "Where are we?"

"LIE!" someone shouted. They quickly fell on the ground. The man crawled to them. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara."

"Why is there a woman here?"

"I'm sorry?"

"And why don't you have a weapon?"

"Well, we... Where are we?"

"In the middle of the boer war."

"Oh, this is 1899 then?"

"Yes. Here you are." he gave his weapon to the Doctor. "We press forward! If you saw the enemy shoot."

"No, no, no. I don't shoot. I don't murder." he wanted to give back the weapon but Clara took it.

"I need some kind of protection."

"Clara, we don't kill. We disappear."

"Good." they were about to leave but the man took the Doctor's arm.

"A man don't turn his back to the enemy."

"I'm not a soldier. I'm just a traveller."

"You're staying here. The both of you." Clara stepped closer to him.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We'll wait till the tempers attenuated and then disappear."

"The boer war ended at 1902. I don't think they will calm down."

"The second boer war just started."

"And after that the first world war. Why can't they just live in peace?"

"Well..."

"You were in war too. In the Time War."

"Yes, I was there."

"Then, here you are." she gave him the gun. "Do something."

"Clara, I don't kill. Too much blood drying on my hands that I can't wash and I don't need more."

"I'm not saying to kill, but to stop the war.

"I can't. It's a fix point in time. This have to happen."

"Like Pompeii?"

"Yes, like Pompeii. That vulcano eruption always have to happen."

"It's not fair." he pushed her and himself on the ground.

"What?"

"That you can travel in time and space but you can't save everyone from death."

"I'm not a God. This is life Clara. If I could do anything, I would, but I can't."

"Sir, we have another wounded." the other man shouted. Clara looked at the wounded man. He was screaming in pain. A sword pierced his thigh.

"Doctor... we have to help him!"

"I know. Hey, you! What's your name?" he asked the man who they saw after they landed.

"Thomas."

"Well Thomas, I would like to go to the medical tent with Clara to help."

"You're a doctor?"

"Kind of."

"Go! But be careful!" he nodded then they went to the medical tent. A lot of wounded soldiers were in there.

"Hello everyone! I'm the Doctor. Today I will be your doctor and this young lady next to me is my assistant. Is it okay for everyone?" they nodded. "Wonderful." the Doctor went to a man to take care of his injuries. Clara did the same. When they finished Thomas brought another wounded man.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he shouted. The Doctor went to the wounded man.

"What happened?"

"They shot his leg and his arm. Can you help him?"

"Lay him down!" Thomas did what the Doctor told him. He pulled out the bullets of the man's body then put a bandage on it. "We're done." the man was still scared. The Doctor put his hand on his head which made him calmer and he fell asleep.

"What did you do to him?" Clara asked.

"I sent him in a deep sleep. He needs it."

"Time Lord power, huh?"

"Yeah." he looked at her. He saw sadness on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that you are capable of everything and I'm just a helpless, fragile human being. A human being who are not capable of anything."

"No." he put his hand on her cheek. "You're not useless. Don't feel like this! You are the most wonderful and impossible girl that I've ever met. You're important to me, Clara. I really care about you. You were the one who made me smile when I was in my dark times. You make me laugh. When I'm with you, I'm just an ordinary man. A man who saves others and not retreat into darkness that slowly consume him. You are the goodness, the light in my life and I'm not willing to give you up. You understand? I'm not give you up and I'll never let you go." Clara nodded and hugged him.

"You're important to me too. You're very important to me. You're like a brother that I've never had. Like a boyfriend which you aren't. Like a dad that I've never known. You're very important to me. Please, don't leave me!"

"I won't." Clara was crying. She didn't know why was she crying but she was happy because the Doctor was by her side. She couldn't picture her life without the Doctor. Not anymore. He won her heart in the last couple of months. But the Doctor knew her before she met him. The day when he started running. He already knew her when he started running. He looked at her and wipped her tears. Clara smiled but the smile disappeared when she saw a cut on his arm. She took his arm.

"Doctor you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine."

"Your regeneration power will heal it?"

"Well, not really..." she pushed him on a chair. "What are you doing?" she brought another chair and sat in front of him.

"I'll take care of your injuriy. Even if you call yourself the Doctor, it doesn't mean that you can take care of yourself. Give me your arm." she turned up his sleeves.

"You're taking care of me."

"Of course I am. You are important to me."

"You are the first one who take care of me like that."

"Amy didn't do that?" she poured antiseptic on a piece of cotton and smeared on the wound. He hissed.

"She did, but Amy is like a sister to me. But you are different. You are like a mother or a wife. It's a different kind of care and love."

"Yeah, it's different." she put a bandage on his wound. "We're done, big boy." she smiled. He kissed her forehead and put his on hers.

"Thank you." he whispered. Clara nodded.

"You're welcome." he stood up to check the other wounded people. Clara took a deep breath then went after him.

~~OoO~~

After a thousand wounded people the Doctor decided to take a nap.

"Clara?" he turned around and saw that she was sleeping on a bed. He went closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on her cheek. "We're done for now. We can go. But if you want to sleep here then I have to carry you inside the TARDIS." he took her in his arms and went back to the TARDIS. To his luck nobody stopped him. When they were inside he sat down on the ground and put her head on his lap while he was holding her hand. After an hour later Clara opened her eyes. "Hey! Good morning sleepy head!"

"Where are we?"

"Inside the TARDIS."

"But... we were in a medical tent, weren't we?"

"We were but I take care of everyone so I came back."

"And we disappear?"

"Yes, we're leaving." Clara smiled then they stood up. The Doctor stepped to the panel and so did she.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever and whenever you want." before he could set anything someone was knocking on the door. They looked at each other.

"Who is it?"

"I have no idea." Clara went to the door. "Be careful!" she took a deep breath and opened the door. A man fall inside the TARDIS. He was injured. Clara closed the door immediately and turned him on his back. She knew him.

"Doctor, it's Jack!" he went closer and kneeled down next to him. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Clara, help me. We have to took him to the medical room."

"Alright." they helped him up and took him to the medical room. The Doctor lay him down on the bed and he examined him. Clara took Jack's warm hand. She could feel his pulse as the blood flows in his veins. She knew that he was alive which made her calm...


	16. Chapter 16: England in 1940

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a long time. I had exams which are over now, thank god. I try to update as soon as I can. Since it's summer it won't be a problem.**

 **You can leave a review and let me know how you like the chapter.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: England in 1940**

The Doctor was examing Jack while Clara was holding his hand. She was worried about him but she didn't even know him that well. She knew that he is a good friend to the Doctor and that he has a sister. He doesn't know who is she. Or maybe he does?

After the Doctor was done with the examinations he looked at her.

"He's okay. He'll be fine."

"Then why is he unconscious?"

"He got a hit on his head and he lost he's conscious."

"It's not fatal?"

"Nope."

"But..."

"Believe me! You will never get rid of Jack."

"What do you mean?" suddenly Jack sat up. He was breathing heavier. Clara was terrified.

"Welcome back." she hit his shoulder.

"You scared me to death."

"Sorry." he hugged her.

"Where were you?" he looked at the Doctor.

"Well after I left you I ended up in the middle of a war. I think it was the boer war. I was fighting for 3 days. Those jerks shot me like 80 times." Jack stood up. "It wasn't very nice feeling the bullets in my head. And then I saw the TARDIS and you. I ran after you but when I wanted to open the door someone hit my head and I fell inside. At least it didn't kill me. It hurts like a bitch."

"How could you die 80 times when you are standing in front of me?" they looked at Clara who was a little confused. Of course she is. She doesn't know.

"Oh yeah. You don't know, do you?" the Doctor asked.

"What?"

"That Jack can't die."

"And how is it possible?"

"Well... it's a really long story. The point is when Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS she soaked up the energy and brought Jack back to life. But she couldn't handle that power so she gave him immortality."

"Immortality?"

"Yes. I can't die, Clara." she went closer to him. She put her hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Death. Does it hurt?" she looked up.

"It's not nice but after time I get used to it." she hugged him. Tears were dropping from her eyes. She didn't know why is she crying. "Don't cry, Clara! It's not your fault. You don't need to cry."

"I don't why I'm crying." Jack put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"It's alright. I think it was a shock for you. Everything will be fine." Clara nodded. Jack wipped her tears away. He leaned closer to her ears. "Don't come closer to me because the Doctor will be jealous." he whispered. Clara blushed and Jack smiled. He looked at the Doctor. "Relax Doctor. You don't have to be jealous." he blushed.

"I-I'm n-not..."

"Jealous? Sure you are. Okay, I leave you two alone because I have to call Mels. She must be worried. I didn't call her for 3-4 days." he left the room. Clara looked at the Doctor. He stared at the ground because he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." he looked up.

"For what?" she smiled.

"I don't know but I felt like I have to say that." she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being by my side and for not leaving me."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Because that's what you do."

"I would never do that to you, Clara Oswald. You are special. I would never leave you."

"It's good to know." she hugged him. "You know, you were the best thing that ever happened to me in the past 24 years."

"And so do you. You are the one who held me back from my dark side. So thank you, Clara Oswald. Thank you for keeping me on the ground like a good man." she looked up.

"But you are a good man."

"I wasn't always like that."

"What does the past matter? We live in the present. Perfect is overrated. Nobody's perfect."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are. You are perfect to me." it surprised her. She didn't know that the Doctor will ever say that to her.

"I..."

"You're always brave, always funny, always exactly what I need. Perfect." she smiled.

"You are not too bad either." she kissed his cheek. "Why don't we check on Jack? He is here so we can go somewhere together."

"Okay." she took his hand and went to the consol room where Jack was.

"I miss you too, Mels. You know, in the middle of the boer war there is no telephone. Actually, I lost mine. I think one of them shot it. I don't know when we are going to meet. But I'll see you soon. Don't wait up! Okay, bye!" he hung up.

"That was an interesting conversation. You are that close to River?" the Doctor asked.

"We are inseparable, Doctor. There are many times when we're not together but we try to be together most of the times. She's my best friend. She's like a sister to me."

"I get it. I used to have these kind of friends back in Gallifrey. Anyway," he stepped closer to the panel. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Surprise us." she said.

"Okay." he pulled the lever and after they landed he went to the doors.

"Anywhere in time and space, huh?" he looked at Clara with a smile. "I hope we're not in a cage with lions around us."

"Clara, it was a one time incident."

"Yeah, but the lions almost eat us." Jack laughed.

"I thought that being a new Doctor wouldn't miss the place, but as I can see I was wrong. You never knew how to drive her."

"Oi! You are talking like River." he opened the door and went out but stopped when people held weapons at him. He raised his hands. "Okay... not what I expected." Clara and Jack went out too but the soldiers point their weapons at them too. Clara tried to hide behind the Doctor and swallowed.

"Doctor, where are we?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." he whispered. "Okay boys. There's no need for weapons." he slowly pushed the weapon away from him. "We can talk without violence." they didn't put down their guns until someone told them to.

"Put your weapons down!" they did what they've been told. The Doctor smiled when he saw that person. Clara glanced over his shoulder and saw a man which made her mouth fell open.

"Doctor... it's him..."

"Doctor! Glad to see you! Are you changed clothes?"

"Yes. Clara this is Winston Churchill." Churchill took her hand and kiss it. "Winston this is Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you Miss Oswald!" Clara couldn't help but smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"And this is Captain Jack Harkness." they shook hands.

"So Doctor, what brought you here?"

"I wanted to show them London in 1940. Actually, we accidentally got here."

"I see. Accidentally."

"And how is the battle?"

"We are under fire. You know, if you would give me the keys then..."

"You don't need it, Winston. Believe me! You will got through without it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"He really knows it." said Jack.

"Come with me!" Churchill went out of the room. The Doctor took Clara's hand and went after him. Before they could enter the other room someone grabbed Clara's waist and pulled her out of the Doctor's hand.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted. They looked at her. The Doctor took out of his screwdriver and pointed at him.

"Let her go! Just let her go!" Clara was terrified. She never felt so scared in her life like now. The Doctor was scared too.

"Wenn Sie wollen die Frau wiederbekommen Sie müssen nach Deutschland fahren. Dort wird ein Mann warten Sie." **If you want the girl back you have to come to Germany. Someone will wait for you.**

"Who?" the man didn't answer. Their body started to fade.

"Doctor! Help me!" these were her last words before they disappeared. The Doctor hit the wall with his fist.

"Did it help?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes. Ow! Damn it!"

"What happened?" Churchill stepped out of the room.

"A german man captured Clara." the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS. Jack and Churchill followed him.

"A german? How did he got here?"

"I think he disguised himself." he opened the door and went inside. Jack looked at Churchill. "I think we'll come back but I'm not sure. He's really anxious and angry." he waved goodbye and stepped inside. "How will you know where Clara is?"

"You know Jack, the day when I woke up after Trenzalore Clara said something interesting to me."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that our life is connected."

"What did she mean?" he looked at him.

"That wherever she is, I'll always find her." he pulled the lever which made them fall back.

~~OoO~~

One moment they were in the base and the other they were in a different place. As soon as the man let go of her she wanted to run but there were daleks at the door. Clara swallowed. She remembered everything. Every moment when she was eye to eye with the daleks. They destroyed Gallifrey which was her home once and killed her so many times.

"What do you want from me?" she asked but they didn't answer. She was shaking. She was scared. Really scared. There was nowhere to run and if they kill her she will never see the Doctor again.

"Clara Oswald, the impossible girl." she turned around. Behind her there was another dalek. She knew this dalek. She knew him well.

"Davros..." he moved closer to her and stroked her cheek. She shivered.

"Sweet, little Clara Oswald. You feel helpless without the Doctor, don't you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"The last time you escaped, but now you can't."

"What do you need from me?"

"Your power. We need your power."

"Power? What kind of power? I don't have any power."

"Oh, so you don't know about it. Then you don't know that you have a brother." she was in shock.

"A what? I have a brother?"

"Well, it won't be a surprise now." Davros clucked. The german man grabbed Clara's arm and pushed her inside a cupboard and locked it. Clara was banging on the door.

"Let me out!"

" _This cupboard will slowly suck your soul out of you 'till you die. This was the last time we met, Clara Oswald."_ Davros left the room. Clara kicked the cupboard's door and sat down crying. She's gonna die and it will be definitive.

Hours later Clara was lying on the ground. She felt her power slowly leave her body. She tried to save air. She had to fight for every single breath. She was thinking about the times she spent with the Doctor. Their first meeting when the Doctor came to her house in monk clothes. Their first journey when she almost died. She made new friends and saw new places. And now, Davros told her she has a brother. A brother... who she can't know now.

"Goodbye... Doctor!" she whispered then closed her eyes. She was run out of air. Her lungs was filtered. "Goodbye..." she took one last breath then exhaled it before she lose her conscious...

~~OoO~~

The Doctor got up and ran out of the TARDIS. He didn't see anyone on the outside just a cupboard.

"Clara?" he searched for her everywhere 'till he reached the cupboard and opened it. Inside he saw the unconscious girl. "Clara!" he took her in his arms and checked her pulse.

"Is she okay?"

"Her pulse is weak." he put his hand on her cheek looking for scars. "They didn't hurt her. But what did they do to her?"

"Well, well, well Doctor." he turned around.

"Davros. What are you doing here?"

"I had a conversation with Clara Oswald. We captured her once but she ran away."

"What did you do to her?"

"I just suck her life energy out of her. She has a really huge power which is dangerous to everyone. Even you can be in danger, Doctor." he looked at her.

"Clara..."

"Okay, it's time for you to turn around and get the hell out of here." a woman said. The Doctor looked up and saw River who held a gun to Davros's temple.

"River?"

"Oh, Melody! Hi! I didn't know we will see you here."

"I knew you would be in trouble so I thought I could join. Now you give the girl's power back and then I'll spare your pathetic life." Davros laughed.

"How could you harm me?" River shot the flowerpot and the table.

"I'm not an ordinary human. I'm River Song. Remember this name and run as far as you can or I will shoot you." Davros gave back Clara's power.

"Remember this! This power would put everyone in danger. They will come for her, Doctor. They will come for her." he said then disappeared.

"We have to bring Clara in the TARDIS!" River said. The Doctor nodded. He took her in his arms and went back in the TARDIS. He put her body on the ground and her head in his lap.

"What do we do Mels?" River kneeled next to her body.

"Like Davros saidm she has a really huge power."

"So he didn't lie?" the Doctor asked.

"No." River held her arms above Clara's body. "I gave her that power. But as I see she's in bigger danger than I thought."

"Wait! What? You gave her that power?"

"Yes. The day she was born. This power grows stronger since Trenzalore. I think her love for you control it. She wants to protect you, Doctor."

"Why did you give her this power?"

"Because I knew where she is going and who are after her. She will need it one day. But not now. Now we have to keep her safe that no one could attack her or took away the power." River's hands were glowing in a gold light.

"What are you doing?"

"I lock her power so it won't break 'till she needs it. It is the only way we can keep her alive." after she finished it the Doctor checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is normal. Thank you, River."

"You're welcome. That's what I do. I always save you if you are in big trouble." the Doctor smiled then looked at Clara. He put his hand on her cheek. Clara slowly opened her eyes. The first one she saw was the Doctor's smile. She took his hand which was resting on her cheek.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked in a weak voice.

"No. You are in planet Earth and you are alive." she smiled.

"I thought I'm gonna die." he hugged her.

"I will never, ever let go of your hand! I will never leave you! I will always be by your side!" Clara started to cry. She put her arms around him and nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered.

~~OoO~~

Gran took her mail out of the mail box. After she looked through it she found a letter from Dave. She went inside the house, opened and read it.

 _Dear Margeret,_

 _Why are you writing me a letter? Why not Ellie herself? I don't understant why did you left 24 years ago. I want to talk to you and I want to know who is this girl. Can we meet this Saturday at the St. James park? Please let me know if this day will be okay for your. I can't wait to see you!_

 _Dave Mitchell_


	17. Chapter 17: Cherry Blossom

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. If there is grammer mistakes or any other I'm sorry for that. And I want to thank you for the reviews, it really made my day.**

 **You can leave a review and let me know how you liked the chapter.**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Cherry Blossom**

The Doctor held her tight. After this incident he was afraid to let her go. River stepped to panel and set coordinates. After they landed she looked at the Doctor.

"I landed in front of my parents's house, Doctor. It would be better if Clara rest a little." he nodded and took her in his arms. Clara put her arms around his neck and they stepped out of the TARDIS. Jack knocked on the door. Amy opened it. She was about to say hi but when she saw Clara in this condition she asked the most important question.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"It wasn't me, it was Davros." Clara wanted to spoke up but she was too weak. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were close. "Can we come inside?"

"Yeah." they went in. The Doctor brought Clara in Amy and Rory's bedroom. He put her down on the bed. He wanted to leave the room but Clara took his hand.

"Stay, please!" she said in a weak voice.

"I will." he lied down next to her and hugged her tightly.

Outside of the room Amy was making tea. They were sitting in front of the table.

"So, what happened?"

"We went to England in 1940 and a german man caught her. He took her to Germany where Davros put her inside a cupboard to suck her power out of her body." Jack said.

"Power? What kind of power?"

"The day she was born I gave her a power that can protect her. But since Trenzalore this power grow stronger and they will come after her so I had to lock it. If the right moment comes, the seal will broke and maybe she can control is." River said.

"But why did you gave her this kind of power?"

"Because I knew where she's going. Who will come after her. The Silence and Madame Kovarian would do anything for this power. If they figure out she has the power, they would kill her. Everyone is afraid of this power and this is why they want to kill the person. We have to protect Clara 'till she can control it."

"The Doctor knows it and he won't leave her side." Jack said.

"Yeah. He has to protect her. And when the seal broke, she will need him." Amy sighed and drink her tea.

~~OoO~~

The next morning Clara woke up in the Doctor's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up. The Doctor was staring at her and smiled.

"Good morning! You feeling better?"

"I guess. I have a headache but I'm okay."

"I think it's a side effect. You ran out of oxygen. But you will be better, I promise."

"I hope." she sat up carefully. "Where are we?"

"At Amy's house."

"Why?"

"River brought us here. Do you remember anything?" she nodded.

"Yes. When the german man caught me I was scared. I couldn't run away because at the doors there were daleks. I was scared. Really scared. And then Davros showed up." she stopped here. She was shaking. The Doctor took her hand.

"What happened, Clara? Did he say something?" she looked up at him.

"He said I have a brother." he was surprised.

"A brother?" she nodded. "But what did he mean that you have a brother?"

"I don't know. Mom never mentioned it. Not even gran."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think he maybe lied, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I don't know who or what should I trust." she bowed her head. The Doctor saw uncertainty and doubt on her. _Is she that uncertain in these kind of questions?_ \- he thought.

"In me." she looked up. "You can trust in me. You can always trust in me, because I will always be by your side. I don't know if we can believe in what Davros said, but..." he looked into her eyes. "But if his story is true then we will do anything to find your brother."

"Doctor..." he nodded and a smile appeared on Clara's face. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be there for you. But not just me. You have Amy, Rory, River and Jack too. We will always be there for you. You're not alone." she hugged him. "And you can trust us." she nodded.

"I know. But..." she put her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "What exactly happened to me?"

"You don't know?" she shook her head.

"My last memory is that I ran out of air and I lose my conciousness. When I opened my eyes I saw you."

"Davros locked you in a cupboard."

"But why?" _should I tell her? Should I tell her that she has a special power? No. She couldn't handle it right now. Not before time..._

"I think he did that to hurt me."

"Eh?"

"He knows that you're important to me. That's why he wanted to kill you to hurt me. And I almost lost you. If River didn't show up, you would be dead. I'm sorry that I didn't look after you carefully!"

"Don't be! I don't what you to feel bad about it. I try to take a better care of myself. So, don't worry about me!"

"I will always worry about you, Clara. Always." he kissed her forehead. "Come on! Time to visit your grandmother."

"Why?"

"I promised a special journey to her before we left. I think it is the best time to go with her."

"No danger?"

"No danger."

"I want to see that."

"Oi!" she smiled and so did he. He held his arm to her. "Shall we?" she nodded and took his hand.

"Yes." they got out of the bed and went out of the room. In the kitchen they saw Amy and Rory.

"Hello Ponds!"

"Finally, you're awake! How are you, Clara?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay. Jack and River?"

"They left yesterday. Jack said they need to be in a wedding."

"Wedding? What kind of wedding?"

"No idea. They didn't tell us."

"Jack wasn't that mysterious. I think he learned it from River." said the Doctor.

"How long are you going to stay?" Rory asked.

"Not long. I promised a speacial journey to Margaret. And I always keep my promises." Amy stood up and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself, Doctor! And look after Clara too!"

"I will, Pond. Don't worry!"

"I will always worry about you. You should show up more often. And it's not a proposal it's a request."

"Okay. I promise the next time I'll come for you." he kissed her forehead. "Bye Pond!"

"Bye!" she smiled. The Doctor took Clara's hand.

"Bye guys!" she said goodbye then left the house and stepped inside the TARDIS. The Doctor set the coordinates. When they landed gran stepped inside. Clara hugged her.

"I missed you! I really missed you, gran!"

"I missed you too, Clara!" she looked at her granddaughter. "But you were only away for 1 week." she smiled.

"That's not that long." they looked at the Doctor. "Where are we going?"

"I promised a special place. And Margaret will choose this place. Well Margaret?" he looked at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"To a place where she always wanted to go."

"Who? Mom?"

"Yes."

"And what's that place, gran?"

"Japan. Can we go to Japan?" he smiled.

"Of course. Hold tight Oswalds!"

"But I'm not..." gran started but Clara put her hand on her shoulder.

"He won't listen." he pulled the lever. After they landed everyone fall on the ground. Actually, the Doctor fell on the ground, Clara fell on him and gran fell on her granddaughter. Clara opened her eyes and blushed. She was so close to the Doctor that their nose touched. The Doctor was blushing too.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, sweetheart!" gran stood up and helped them up. "Is everything alright? Your face is red. The both of you."

"Yes, we're fine." they said.

"Let's go outside!" the Doctor went to door, opened it and stepped out. "Welcome to Japan!" Clara and gran followed him. Clara looked around in amezement. They were in a park where the trees were blooming cherry blossom. "I think we are in one of Tokyo's park."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. Ellie could never see this." Clara looked at gran.

"Gran?"

"What it is?"

"Why did mom wanted to come to Japan?"

"Let's take a walk." Clara nodded and they started to walk under the cherry tree. "You know that Ellie wanted to travel but after you were born it wasn't important to her anymore. She always wanted to see this country. She was always curious what life is like here. And of course she wanted to see the cherry blossom. It was her favourite flower. I'll never forget when she asked me if we ever go to Japan. Just the two of us. She said if something would happen then one of us should bring you here. It was our little secret."

"When you said something would happen you mean that if you or mom would die?"

"Yes. We made a promise. And since we couldn't come, I brought you here. To keep my promise."

"I see. If mom would be alive then it would be the four of us." the Doctor put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! Your mother is in a better place now. Live for the moment!" Clara looked up at him.

"Okay. But since we are in Tokyo can we please see the sights? You promised that there will be no danger. It's a peaceful journey, right?"

"Alright Clara. It's a peaceful, sightseeing journey. No danger, no running." Clara put her hands on his shoulder.

"Well I think you have to run... after me." she smiled and ran ahead.

"She's like a children." he smiled.

"We hadn't have a chance to go to places like that. She didn't see other cities, just London. But we should go after her."

"Okay." they started to walk.

"I wrote a letter to Dave." gran broke the silence.

"To Clara's dad?"

"Yes. I promised Ellie that I will make connact with him. She knew that Clara will need a dad. She needs it."

"And what did he write?"

"We will meet this Saturday and talk about the last 24 years."

"Will you mention it to Clara?"

"I will tell her. Listen, I want to organise a surprise party to her birthday."

"It's in October, isn't it?"

"Yes and I want to invite Dave too. I want them to meet."

"Clara will freak out."

"I know. That's why I need you to help me."

"Why?"

"Because she listens to you. She's always listens to you. And I want you to convince her to talk to his father."

"Alright. Count me in."

"Thank you." they spent the whole day in Tokyo. They see the sights and as the Doctor promised there was no danger. No aliens, no nothing. Even the Doctor enjoyed this day. He's not used to this kind of life but it didn't matter to him where is he or what is he doing as long as Clara is by his side. He just enjoyed the day 'till it lasted. Like he told Clara, they have to live for the moment.

The end of the day they went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor took gran home. When they landed Clara hugged her.

"Will you be okay without me?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. You, on the other hand." she looked up at her. "Take care of yourself!"

"Got it." she kissed gran's cheek. "I love you!"

"Love you too! Take care of each other!"

"We will." gran waved then she left the TARDIS. Clara looked at him.

"The peaceful day is over."

"Yes. At least you kept your promise. There was no invasion." they both smiled.

"You want to run a little?"

"I thought you never ask. Ordinary is boring. I need excitement and danger after all." he pulled the levers and they were on their way. Their next station is a place where excitement is waiting for them...


	18. Chapter 18: Captivity

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. I want to thank you for the follows and favorites and the reviews. You can always leave a review to react and tell me what do you think of it.  
**

 **I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Captivity**

The Doctor and Clara were on the TARDIS. They tried to figure out where should they go this time.

"What do you think of Vegas?"

"The last time we wanted to go to Vegas the sharks almost ate us."

"That was a one time incident."

"Sure it was. Why don't we go to Bangkok?"

"I'll pass it. They almost cut my head off."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did they want to cut your head off?"

"Well... it's... shut up!" Clara smiled seeing the Doctor blushing.

"Then, where should we go?" he wanted to answer but the TARDIS suddenly started to shake. Clara fell back but managed to hold on something. The Doctor looked confusely to the panel. "What happened?"

"I don't know." the TARDIS started to shake again. Clara put her arms around the Doctor's waist which made him blush hard. The panel suddenly ignited on. The Doctor fell on the ground in fright next to Clara.

"Doctor, what's happening?" he stood up, took out the fire-extinguisher and extinguish the fire. He pulled the screen in front of him. Clara stood up and stepped next to him. "What's happening?"

"We've got into a supernova and the TARDIS doesn't like it. She's trying to break out." he tried to stabilize her but it wasn't that simple. The panel was on fire again. They both take a step back.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I wouldn't wait 'till the whole thing will blow up."

"We're gonna die here."

"We won't!" he took her hand and looked at her. "But if we do, we'll die together." she looked at him.

"I've never imagined that the TARDIS will be the death of us."

"We're not gonna die. Not yet."

"You know, I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too, but we're not gonna die." Clara lifted up from the ground and so did the Doctor.

"What's going on?"

"She turned off the gravity." the Doctor were slammed to the door.

"Doctor!" she wanted to check on him but she fell on the ground and couln't stand up.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Yeah." the TARDIS's door opened and the Doctor fell out but managed to held on. It wasn't easy because his hand was slipping. The TARDIS got into the Earth's atmosphere and from there she fell quickly. The Doctor's hand slippened and fell to the ground. Clara managed to stood up and went to the door but it was too late. "DOCTOR!" she shouted. The door closed. She went to the panel to check it but it was on fire again so she take a step back. She felt that this is the end for her. Last time she had near death experience was when they were at the Grand Canyon. But there was no escape now. She took a deep breath and went to the door. Her back propeped against the door and prayed to survive. "Doctor... Doctor." she cried. She knew that the Doctor couldn't survive this dive but believed that he is alive and she will be too. "I can't die! Not here. Not now. Doctor... DOCTOR!" she shouted. The lights went out then came back in red lights. She didn't understand what's going on. She went closer to the screen to see what does it say but as soon as she touched it the glass broke. Clara went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. She had to close her eyes because of the light but as soon as she got used to it she looked around. "Where am I?" someone touched her shoulder. She was hoping that it was the Doctor but she was wrong. She slowly turned around and saw... "Simeon?"

"You thought that you finally earesed me from this universe? You were wrong. I brought guests." the angels, the Silence and a woman appeared. She doesn't know this woman yet.

"Hello sweetheart! I'm Kovarian. And these are your last hours." she put a rag on Clara's mouth and waited 'till she passed out.

~~OoO~~

During the fall the Doctor couldn't think about anything else beside Clara. He remembered when he first met her like Clara Oswin Oswald. He met her that time when he had to leave the Ponds behind. He was in a little depression but Clara healed him and showed him the right way. Then he met her as Oswin at planet Skaro. Without Oswin's help he didn't know what would have happened with the Ponds. And then there was Clara. The real Clara Oswald who didn't know him. Those adventures they had now it comes to an end.

"Clara..." those moments he spent with her was in front of him. Every echoes who were beside him 'till the end. From Gallifrey to Trenzalore. "Trenzalore... Hang on! I'm not gonna die here. My death is a fix point in time and space. And where I should die is Trenzalore. I'm not gonna die." he laughed. "Hang on, soufflé girl. I'll coming for you." he took out his screwdriver and turned it on. One moment he was falling and the other he was swimming in the TARDIS's pool. He got out of the pool, changed his clothes and went to the consol room. He didn't find Clara anywhere. "Clara? Clara!" he looked for her in her room, in the library, in the observatory but couln't find her. He went back to the consol room and pulled the screen in front of him. "Where the hell is Clara? Answer me!" he shouted but didn't help. The TARDIS can't communicate with him just make weird sounds which meant she doesn't know. "You were with here. Damn it!" he pushed away the screen. "Don't worry Clara! I'll find you, wherever you are." he said then pushed the buttons.

~~OoO~~

When she opened her eyes she noticed she was tied up. She tried to escape but it only hurt her. As she looked around she saw that she was in a cell and she was chained up to the wall. And then 2 men came inside who she didn't know. There was a whip in their hands.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Simeon and Madame Kovarian told us to come here."

"Why?"

"To torture you." Clara gulped.

"Why?"

"To tell us the source of your power."

"Power? What kind of power?" one of them hit her leg which made her scream. "Why did you do this you moron?"

"They ordered us to hit you if you won't talk or you resist. Now, what is the source of your power?"

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about!" she shouted. They had to punish her. They hit her 'till her leg was badly bruised. After that they tortured her with a knife. They tortured her until she passed out. They untied her and she fell on the ground. They left the cell and closed the door. After an hour Clara woke up. She sat up and checked her wounds. Her arms and legs were badly bruised. There was graze on her arms and purple spots on her legs and arms. She had a few cuts on her face but they cut her right arm badly. It was still bleeding. She rip off a pieces of her dirty clothes and put it in her arm to stop the bleeding. Her wounds hurt her but she knew that she has to be strong. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't aband her. She knew... no, she felt that he's on his way. That's all she got. Hope. Hope in the Doctor...

~~OoO~~

The Doctor put his hand on his chest. He felt pain. He knew very well that this was not his pain, it was Clara's. He knew very well that she's in big trouble.

"Where are you Clara?" the TARDIS's light went out and then she was glowing in blue light. He checked the screen but it didn't show anything. "What's wrong, old girl? Have you found Clara?" instead of answering she pulled a lever by herself. When she landed he went to the door. He slowly opened it. On the other side he saw the tortured girl. There was blood and mud on her face, cuts and grazes on her arms and her leg was badly bruised. Her wrist, ankle and waist was tied up. He stepped out of the TARDIS and kneeled down next to her. He put his hand on her cheek. "Clara?" she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but soon she saw her saver.

"Doctor..." she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm here." he wanted to hug her but this wasn't the best moment right now. He untied her and brought her inside the TARDIS into the medical room. He bandaged her wounds then gave her clean clothes, food and water. Clara take a quick shower, changed and went back to the medical room. The Doctor noticed that she's shaking. He took of his jacket and put it on her. He couldn't image what she went through. "Clara..."

"I don't know. For 3 days maybe."

"How did you know what I wanted to ask?" she looked into his eyes.

"Because I know you. I know you very well. I was really scared, Doctor. I was waiting for you and when I'm on the edge of death you show up." she started to cry and hugged him. "I was really scared and I waited for you. I thought that the dive killed you."

"Clara, I'm so sorry!" he hugged her thightly. "I will never put you in this kind of danger ever again!"

"Promise?"

"I promise." she looked up at him.

"How did you find me?"

"I don't know. I had a feeling like my other part is missing. Like I left my other side and it hurt. I felt your pain and I think that brought me to you. Clara... who captured you?"

"Dr. Simeon and Madame Kovarian."

"Simeon and Kovarian?"

"Yes. They were talking about some kind of power. Do you know what kind of power they were talking about?" he was in silence. He promised River that he won't say a word. River sealed her power that's why nobody will looking for her. But apparently he needs to protect her more than ever. It won't be good if someone find her.

"No."

"They wanted a reason to hurt you."

"Yeah, possibly. But you are safe now." she hugged her.

"I know..."

~~OoO~~

Gran was in the park at 11:45 am. She sat down on the bench. She fed the pigeons and watched the ducks. Fifteen minutes later someone sat next to her.

"Good afternoon!" she knew this voice. It was Dave.

"You don't have to be polite, Dave. You know me."

"Alright." gran looked at him. He didn't change. He was the same. "Margaret..."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Ellie? Why didn't she write me?"

"So you don't know. How would you know..."

"Know what?" he looked up at her.

"That Ellie died 8 years ago." he was in a big shock.

"What?! Ellie is dead?"

"She had lung cancer."

"I didn't know that. Oh my god!" he put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry that you had to know it like this. But this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cheated on her." he looked up at her.

"Cheated on her? I've never cheated on Ellie."

"That day when you showed up with Jennifer, you really hurt. She lost trust."

"Jennifer? No, you misunderstand it. Jennifer is my childhood friend and she was practicing for her role. I helped her. I never thought that Ellie would believe that she is my girlfriend."

"If you had told her, we wouldn't have been here now."

"I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have brought Jennifer with me."

"We can't change the past. But we can change one thing."

"Change what?"

"The picture what I have attached to the letter."

"I wanted to ask who is that beautiful girl."

"She's Clara. Clara Oswald, your daughter." the blood froze in his veins.

"What?"

"She is you daughter. She is 24 now. That day Ellie wanted to tell you that she's pregnant but when she saw you with Jennifer she didn't. But when Clara was born she wanted to send you something but she didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she wasn't the one who had to do it, it's Clara. And because she's not here I had to." he took out the picture. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"She's just like her mother."

"But she has your eyes. Clara doesn't trust in people so easily."

"Because of me. Because Ellie thought I betrayed her."

"Yes. I want you to come to her birthday. It will be in October. She will certainly slam the door but she needs you."

"She's all grown up. Why would she need me?"

"Because every child need a father. And I know that she wants to know you, but she will deny it. What is your answer?" he was in silence for a moment then he nodded.

"Okay. I'll be there. Just write me a letter."

"Alright. And thank you..." they talked for a while then said goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. Thank you for the follows and favorites :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Return to the Place Where We First Met**

The Doctor couldn't let her go. If he does, then he could lose her forever. But he needed to. He felt something strange. He put his hands on her shoulder and turned his head around.

"Doctor? Are you okay?"

"I had a feeling that somebody is here." he looked around but saw nobody.

"It must be your imagination." _maybe she's right. I was alone for too long and I saw things._ – he thought. He looked at her but suddenly a face appeared in front of him that frightened him. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Clara..." he whispered then collapsed. Clara got off the bed and kneeled down next to him.

"Doctor? Doctor?" she put her hand on his cheek. "What happened to him?"

"That's a very good question, Clara." she turned around and saw River and Jack.

"River? Jack? How did you get here?"

"We were following a strange power that lead us here. But we lost it. Damn it!" said River. Jack kneeled down next to the Doctor.

"Mels, I think we are dealing with an elf."

"Elf? What kind of elf are you talking about Jack?" she kneeled down next to them and looked at the Doctor. "Oh. We are dealing with an elf."

"Someone will tell me what are you talking about?"

"Dream elves." said Jack.

"Dream elves?"

"There's a planet where the elves live. Every kind of elf. Dream elves live there too."

"And what do they do?"

"They send their victim to a deep sleep. That person saw a dream that takes him back to time and space to a place that changed his life. The elves are testing humans with these dreams. How strong are they mentally. I they recognize that this is a dream then the spell broke and that person wake up. But if they don't, then he will never wake up."

"What?"

"But they don't just test them. They protect themselves with this spell against the enemy. They use it to have fun on the weakness of the human heart or they just want to help someone."

"And why did the Doctor is asleep? Why do they need him?"

"I think they just want to have fun or maybe because of the Doctor's feelings. Maybe he has doubts, maybe he's worrying too much. Or he just needs to wake up to something before it's too late."

"Doubts? Worry?" she looked at him. She never saw him that calm. _He's worrying about me... Maybe he has doubts too? What kind of doubts? What does he dream about? What was the moment that changed his life?_ "Doctor..."

~~OoO~~

 _Victorian London, 1892. This is where I have to live. I mean just now, here in this moment. Amy and Rory are not with me anymore. They can't travel with me anymore. I only bring them trouble. They need normal life. It hurts that they have to leave, but they should leave now. I don't want to watch them die. Too many people died because of me. It's not the Ponds fate. They have to stop travelling here and now before it's too late._

 _I was walking behind a restaurant when a snowman appeared. It was an ordinary snowman so I just walked away from it but a voice spoke to me._

" _Did you made this snowman?" a woman asked. I stopped but didn't turn around._

" _No."_

" _Well, who did? 'Cause it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere." I turned around to see her face. I went closer to the snowman but I didn't take my eyes off her._

" _Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen."_

" _What? Snow that can remember? That's silly." who is she? Who is that girl?_

" _What's wrong with silly?" it's so familiar..._

" _Nothing. Still talking to you, aren't I?" a smile appeared on my face. I almost forgot to smile._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Clara."_

" _Nice name, Clara." I think I heard that name before. "You should definitely keep it!" I turned around and left. But Clara didn't give up easily and followed me. Who is she?_

" _Oi! Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted." I turned around to looked at her in the eye. I can't let anyone else close to me. I just can't._

" _Those were the days." I left her. This girl is special. I have a feeling that she's not like Amy. But why? Who is she? Who is Clara? And why is her name so familiar to me?_

~~OoO~~

"Jack, there's nothing we can do to wake him up?"

"Unfortunately no. He needs to fight this fight alone. I don't know where is he, but I think it's not a bad place. His face looks peaceful."

"I've never see him that calm and quiet."

"Yeah. Usually he can't stop talking." said River. Clara laughed.

"Yeah."

"But what happened? Did you get hurt?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, there was a little accident. They held me in captivity."

"What?! Who?"

"Dr. Simeon and Madame Kovarian."

"Kovarian..." huffed Jack.

"Why are you so angry Jack?"

"Because you are my... friend. I worry about you." River slapped him. "Ow! Why?" she didn't say a word just put her forefinger on her lips. "I get it. I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"Not important."

"You two are weird. I don't know you but I trust you. How is it possible? Why do I trust you Jack when I don't even know you?"

"Oh, Clara. It's an interesting and long story. No, wait. That's another story. And don't worry about trust. I won't betray you!"

"Betray?"

"You have to learn to trust in someone without knowing that person. It a very important lesson. But if you trust us, in spite of what you don't know about us, it's a good start."

"If you say so..."

~~OoO~~

" _Living ice what will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." the bell made me anxious. It's like I lived through it once. "Stay here!" I left the room but someone followed me. Clara... "Oi, I told you stay in there!"_

" _Oh, I didn't listen."_

" _You do that a lot."_

" _It's why you like me._

" _Who said I like you?" Clara put her arms around my neck, pulled me closer to her and put her lips on mine. It was a familiar feeling. Familiar and pleasant, at the same time I blushed. I tried to push her away from me, but she didn't let me. When our lips parted I looked at her confusedly._

" _I think you just did."_

" _You kissed me."_

" _You blushed."_

" _And we just… Shut up!"_

" _What are you doing?" Clara asked._

" _Between you and me, I can't wait to find out. Right, you look after everyone here, then I can…" I only realized now that she's standing next to me. "Clara!"_

" _Doctor!" she warned me. I took her hand and ran up the stairs._

" _That was stupid!"_

" _You were stupid, too!"_

" _I'm allowed, I'm good at stupid!"_

" _ **That's the way to do it!"**_

" _Why does she keep saying that?" we stopped at the top of the stair. I grabbed the umbrella and looked at the ice lady._

" _Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof!" I wanted to hit the ice lady but Clara grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the roof. It's like I went through this once. Am I imaginating? Am I crazy? What's that deja vu feeling?_

" _This way!"_

" _No, no! I do the hand grabbing. That's my job! That's always me!" I shouted. When we were up, I opened the window and stepped out. "Come on, quickly!" I turned around and saw that Clara is stucked. "What are you doing?"_

" _My bustle is stuck."_

" _You're bustle?!" I helped her but we fell on the ground. I fell on the ground and she fell on me. Did this happen before? "You're going to have to take those clothes off." she was surprised. How can I be so stupid?! "I didn't mean…"_

" _I know"_

" _I just…"_

" _I understand, I do."_

" _Good."_

" _It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." Clara was speechless._

" _But it's… Look at it, it's…" I couldn't wait till she says what everyone always say._

" _Go on, say it. Most people do." she ran out which made me laugh. After a few minutes she came back and said..._

" _It's smaller on the outside." she shocked me a little. Nobody said that before. No, someone did. I think someone said that before. But who? Why is everything so confusing?_

" _Okay. That is a first." I turned to the panel. Clara walked next to me._

" _Is it magic? Is it a machine?"_

" _It's a ship."_

" _A ship?"_

" _Best ship in the universe."_

" _Is there a kitchen?" I know for sure that this happened before. What's going on?_

" _Another first."_

" _I don't know why I asked that, it's just… I like making soufflés." I looked at her. Why do I feel what I feel now? Why?_

" _Soufflés?!"_

" _Why are you showing me all this?"_

" _You followed me. Remember? I didn't invite you."_

" _You're nearly a foot taller than I am. You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for me." she throws the umbrella to me. "Why?" I ask myself this too and I don't know the answer. But you..._

" _I never know why. I only know who." I took out a key. A TARDIS key. I don't give this key to everyone. And Clara is special..._

" _What's this"_

" _Me. Giving in." tears were dropping from her eyes._

" _I don't know why I'm crying."_

" _I do. Remember this. Remember this right now, all of it." remember? Remember to what? What should I remember?_

~~OoO~~

"Jack?"

"What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't we put him on a bed?"

"We shouldn't move him. If we move him, maybe he will stuck there forever."

"Stupid elves. Why did they need to put the Doctor into a sleep?"

"The elves are wise. I'm sure they have their reasons."

"But how did you know that we are dealing with an elf?"

"Look at the Doctor!" she looked at him.

"I can't see anything."

"Look closer!" she looked at him 'till she saw a little elf. His hands were on the Doctor's temple.

"It's..."

"He is the dream elf. Mortal people can't see it. The reason you saw him is that you are holding his hand." she only realized now that she's holding his hand.

"Why didn't I notice that I'm holding his hand?"

" **Don't let go!"** the elf whispered. Clara looked at it.

"What? You can speak?" the elf nodded.

" **He will need you..."** she looked at the Doctor. He was sleeping with clenched eyes.

"What's happening?"

"I think he reached a point where his dream is a nightmare."

"Doctor! Doctor, you have to be strong! You have to wake up! Can you hear it? Doctor!"

~~OoO~~

" _Hey... Hello." it was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought her with me. If I didn't bring her with me, she wouldn't lie here between life and death._

" _They all think I'm going to die, don't they?"_

" _And I know you're going to live." why did I say that? How would I know that she will be alive?After Amy and Rory I will lose her even if I don't really know this girl..._

" _How?"_

" _I never know how." I took out the key and kissed it. "I just know who." I put the key in her hand and kissed her hand. What am I doing here?_

" _The green lady… she said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?" save the world? This is what I should do, right I? This is what the Doctor does. Save the world even if he has to make sacrifices. This is me. A selfish man..._

" _If I do… will you come away with me?"_

" _Yes." a smile appeared on my face. This girl makes me smile in critical moments._

" _Well, then…" I kissed her forehead then I looked up at her. "Merry Christmas!" Christmas, huh? Everything what's happening is not a coincidence. I'm sure that I lived through this once. But what's this?_

" _We saved the world, Clara, you and me. We really, really did." you save the world. Where would I be without you? I would have frozen to death. And now..._

" _Will you going back… to your cloud?" she asked quietly._

" _No more cloud. Not now." not anymore. I can't do it. I always lose people. I don't like it. I can't live with it._

" _Why not?" she closed her eyes. I knew she will die. It hurts. It really hurts..._

" _It rained." she took my hand. "Clara?" she opened her eyes._

" _Don't leave them..."_

" _Who?"_

" _Those you left... Those you left behind... Don't give them up! Please, don't give up!"_

" _Clara..." I bowed my head. Maybe she's right. I shouldn't leave them behind. They didn't die... But still..._

" _Run." I looked at her. She was smiling. "Run, you clever boy. And remember. That's all you have to know..." she slowly closed her eyes._

" _Clara? Clara!" I checked her pulse. She's gone. I squeezed her hand and put it on my cheek. Why did this all happened? I only knew her for a few days but losing her still hurts. I knew this feeling too well. The pain... torturous pain..._

" _ **Doctor! Doctor, you have to be strong! You have to wake up! Can you hear it? Doctor!"** this voice. This is Clara's voice..._

 _Everything around me disappeared and I only saw the darkness. I don't know why and how did I get here but it doesn't seem good._

"Do you understand now? Do you understand why are you here?" _an elf appeared in front of me._

" _Hang on! You are a dream elf. But then what happened before was... Why?"_

"You live through the moment that changed your life again. And this was it. When you given up everything but because of a girl you re-evaluated your life. You had to do it, Doctor."

" _Then all of it was only a dream. But why did I have to live through this day? When I first met Clara but I lost her. I lost her and now I know why. Why?"_

"You had to see how did you get from then to now. How did you become a worried, in love man."

" _In love? I'm not in love."_

"Of course you are. You fell in love with Clara. Don't deny it! We know the truth. If you didn't figure it out yourself then time will come. But as I saw you are a strong man. After those many deaths and goodbyes, you stayed strong. I'll set you free..." _the elf disappeared. My body lifted up and I was flying into the Sun's light which was the exit from this world..._

~~OoO~~

Clara was very worried about the Doctor. She was scared that maybe he will stuck in this dreamworld forever. But when the Doctor suddenly sat up, she relieved.

"Doctor!" he was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" he looked at her.

"Clara..."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so..."

"I was worried about you. I thought that you'll never get out of that dream. What did you see? What kind of dream?" the Doctor was in silent. He was thinking about what the elf said to him...

" **You had to see how did you get from then to now. How did you become a worried, in love man. You fell in love with Clara. Don't deny it! We know the truth. If you didn't figure it out yourseld then time will come."** _what did he mean? I'm not... Or maybe I am? My head is so confused._

"Doctor? Is everything alright?" he shook his head and looked at them.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little bit confused..."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing important." he stood up and went to consol room. Clara looked at Jack.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. We should follow him!" she nodded and they went after him. When they find him River was already there.

"What happened to you in that dream?" asked River. The Doctor put his hand on the panel. Clara and Jack hide.

"How did River get here so quickly?" she whispered.

"You don't want to know. Shh."

"So? What happened to you in that dream?"

"Don't! Just don't." he took a deep breath.

"Was it that hateful?" he looked at her.

"I watched Clara die. I know that she was an echo. I know that I shouldn't feel this way right now when Clara is alive but in that dream, I didn't know it. I met her again, I spoke to her again, I brought her on the TARDIS again and I lost her again. The day when I first met her... it changed me. I went back to Amy and Rory, I met Oswin and finally I met Clara. The real Clara Oswald. If I hadn't lived through this, I would have never met her. And I don't get it why I had to live through it now, but..." _I know exactly why. I had to admit it that she is very important to me. And I only now understand it when she got kidnapped._ "But she's important to me. She's very important to me. And I only realized now." Clara couldn't stay still. She took off her she and threw at the Doctor. He looked confusedly at her. "Clara?" she went closer to him.

"You really know how to sulk, don't you?"

"I'm not sulking!"

"You live in a box! For your information, I'm not sweet on the inside." he smiled. He knew these words. She said these words when he first brought her to the TARDIS. "Why?"

"I never know why. I only know who." she smiled and hugged him.

"Your are important to me too. You can tell me anything. You don't have to keep it a secret."

"I know." he hugged her tightly. Jack stepped next to River.

"Seems like you don't need us anymore." he said with a smile. "We are leaving! Come on Mels!" before they could leave the Doctor stopped them.

"Wait!" Jack looked at him. "Come with me."

"Why?" he took Jack and River's arm.

"Don't ask anything!" they went as far away from the consol room as they could. After they arrived they stopped. "I want to say that Margaret is organizing a birthday party to Clara. I'd like you and the Ponds to come."

"When?"

"23rd October. Don't tell Clara but Margaret invited her dad."

"Her dad? Won't she slam the door in his face?" asked Jack.

"Possibly yes, but it's worth to try."

"You can count on us." River said. "Goodbye till October! I think it will come sooner than we think." the Doctor smiled. Jack and River were gone. He went back to Clara.

"Where are they?"

"They left. So, what do you want to do?"

"Rest."

"I had a feeling that you'll say this."

"Come one. After a day like this, you need rest too. And you'll like it. Come with me!" she took his hand and went to somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." when they arrived Clara opened the door. The Doctor knew very well which room is that. He couldn't miss this room.

"The observatory?"

"I told you that you'll like it." he kissed her forehead then sat down. He told her everything about the universe. Everything that he knows. Clara liked it. She was interested in. For them, this was resting after a very long day...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Birthday part 1**

 **Big Surprise**

October... The day when everything changes. Not everything, but almost everything. The day gran and the Doctor were waiting for. Clara's birthday...

Before the big day the Doctor took her to an unforgetable journey. While gran, Amy, Jack and River were preparing for the party, they travelled around the world. He wanted to help but someone had to keep her busy.

"So, where are we going? What did you plan?"

"Well Clara Oswald... It'll be a surprise."

"I hate when you say that."

"Why?"

"Because when you say that, you don't pay attention and we're in mortal danger."

"This will be different."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's a surprise for you, not me."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see." he pulled the lever and after the landing he held out his hand to her.

"Are you sure it's safe out there?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but..."

"Clara, you don't have to worry. I'm sure it's safe out there. Trust me!" she nodded and took his hand. "Come on!" he pulled her to the door and opened it. Because of the bright light she had to close her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Open your eyes!"

"But the light burns out my eyes..."

"Just open your eyes. Trust me!" she took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. What she saw amazed her. Around her there were diamonds, which only seemed to shine in the light. "Welcome to planet Arykol. What you see here, is real."

"But... it's..."

"Unbelievable, right?" she nodded. "This planet born at the same time as Earth about 100 million years ago. It's impossible to live here because everything is made of diamonds. The air is made up of hydrogen and nitrogen."

"We're still breathing because of the TARDIS, right?"

"Yes." she hugged his arm.

"You always show me something new, which amaze me."

"The whole universe is waiting for you Clara Oswald."

"And I have you. My best friend, who shows me the wonders in the universe. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Clara."

"But I feel like I do. So, thank you." she said with a smile.

"You're welcome." the TARDIS's phone ringing interrupted the intimate moment. He picked up the phone. "Hello? You're already done? Okay, we'll be there in a moment. Bye!" he hung up and looked at her. "We have to go!"

"Something happened?"

"It was Jack. They found a dalek on Earth."

"What does a dalek do in Earth?"

"A dalek will still be a dalek. You don't want to know how do they get there. But it's better to check what kind of damage it caused." he took her hand and went inside the TARDIS. The Doctor were very excited. Clara didn't like it.

"Is that urgent?"

"Yes. A dalek is very dangerous." she didn't see fear, worry and doubt on his face. He was excited than scared.

"Why are you so excited?"

"I'm always like that."

"No. That's different. Something else happened?" he looked at her with a smile.

"Okay, you got me. I'm excited because something exciting will come after the dalek."

"What? Meteor shower? We're crashing into the Sun? Something will destroy the Earth?"

"No. Why would I be happy if the Earth is destroyed?"

"Don't know. It was a thought."

"Believe me! You'll like it." she leaned closer to him. Their noses touched. The Doctor swallowed.

"What the hell are you hiding from me?"

"It'll be a surprise." he said quietly and turned away before he does something stupid.

"We won't gonna die, right?"

"We won't." he pulled the levers and after the landing he looked at her. "Okay, we are in London." he took out an eye patch.

"Why do we need this? I'm not playing blind man's buff with the dalek. It tried to kill me millions of time."

"Outside there is a high levels of radiation, which is harmful to the human eye."

"Just to the eye?"

"Well... not just to the eye, but you'll be fine. While you're with me, the radiation won't hurt you."

"You are very weird today."

"Not weirder than usual."

"You're weirder than usual."

"Okay, but I'm gonna put it on." she sighed.

"Okay, fine." he put on the eye patch on her.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, I can't."

"Good. Come on!" he put his arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her to the door. At the door she stopped. "I'm here. Just trust in me."

"Okay." he opened the door and they started walking again. She still had doubts, but she trusted in the Doctor and she knew that he would never put her in danger intentionally. The Doctor glanced up when he heard a whistle. Jack was in front of the house. He put his forefinger on his lips indication to remain silent. Jack hit his head and went back into the house. The Doctor ushered her in the house carefully and stopped in the living room.

"Okay, we're inside. We're not in danger."

"Somehow, I don't believe in you. Whate are you up to?"

"Don't you trust in me?"

"In this moment... not really. Can I please remove this thing?"

"Just a second." he looked around quickly. Jack came out from behind the sofa and indicated with a wink that everything is in place. "Okay, I take off the eye patch."

"Finally." he took it off. After she regained her sight she looked around. _But this is gran's house... Why am I here?_ "Doctor?" she wanted to turn but then suddenly her friends jumped out of their hiding place and shouted...

"SURPRISE!" Clara was speechless. When she saw how the room was decorated she remembered. _It's my birthday today..._ "Happy birthday, Clara!"

"Guys..." Amy hugged her.

"Happy birthday!"

"I can't believe it..." she looked up at her.

"You can thank to the Doctor and Margaret. They organized you this. We just helped a little." she looked at the Doctor who was smiling.

"Told you that you'll like it. Happy birthday impossible girl!" he stepped closer to her and hugged her.

"Thank you..."

"It was nothing." he stroked her head. "You have a cake by the way." she smiled. They all went to the kitchen. Gran took out the cake and put it on the table. River lit the candles while they sang _Happy Birthday_. At the end of the song Clara made a wish and blew out the candles. Gran cut up the cake and give everyone a slice of it. After that they went to the living room to give her their presents.

"Okay, I want to start first." said Amy. She gave her a box. "It's a present from me and Rory. Happy birthday!" she took it and opened it. There was a book on it. A diary. The cover was red and the inside was blank. "I know what it is like to travel with the Doctor and I know that you won't forget these experiences, but I thought you can collect your memories in this book. So, we gave you this book to write down your experiences, secrets or you can just stuck pictures on it. And I think the red colour is like you. When we first met you as Oswin you wore a red dress like when the Doctor met you in victorian London and when he found you in the present." she hugged Amy.

"Thank you so much. Both of you."

"Rory couldn't come because he's ill. Brian is taking care of him." she looked up at her.

"I hope he'll be better."

"Yeah." Amy stepped away and River took her place.

"I'm not a very good when it is about presents but I give you this." she handed over her little present to Clara. She opened it. There was a rouge inside of it. "I know very well that you are in a close relationship with the Doctor sometimes and the rouge will come in handy." she whispered to her ears. Clara blushed.

"I'm... I'm not..." River laughed.

"He'll be hypnotized." she looked up at the Doctor. When their eyes met she immediately turned her head away. Jack stepped in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Okay, I don't want to hear the question that where did I get it, so just open it and smile." he gave it to her.

"What did you put in it? A bomb?

"No. Open it and you'll see!"

"Okay." she opened the box. She found the dress in it. She took out. "Jack..."

"That dress was Queen Elizabeth's."

"Queen Elizabeth the first?"

"Yes."

"You're insane! Seriously, you are crazy."

"Just smile! You know how hard it was to persuade her to give me this dress? I was begging on my knees." she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack let her go and stepped away because he knew that the Doctor was behind him.

"Come with me!" he took her hand and walk with her to the door.

"Should I be afraid?"

"No, but I hope you won't be mad."

"Why would I be?" before she could answer the bell rang. "Who is that?" he shrugged. "I hope it's not some kind of martian who wants to take me away."

"It's not a martian. I hope." Clara smiled and opened the door. A man was standing in front of her who was a little nervous.

"Hi! I'm Dave Mitchell." blood froze in her veins. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"You..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Birthday part 2**

 **Give Me a Chance**

"I'm Dave Mitchell."

"You..." all she could say. She's never thought that she'll see him face to face. "Why?"

"Margaret invited me." Clara looked at gran who stepped closer to her.

"Gran... why?" she was confused. She couldn't believe who's standing in front of her, on the other hand she didn't understand why gran did this.

"It was your mother's last wish before she died."

"What?"

"To meet with him. She knew that you'll need a dad, even if you obstinately deny it. It was her last wish before she left us."

"But..." she looked at Dave who couldn't say anything. He was staring at his daughter who just looked like Ellie.

"Just give him a chance, honey! Let him explain what happened in the past 25 years."

"Please! I just want to speak to you. Give me a chance, please!" she shooked her head.

"No!" she shouted. "You left mom for another woman! I'll never forgive this." she ran out of the house.

"CLARA!" gran shouted but it was worthless. She didn't hear it. She ran to the park. She sat down on a bench. All she could think about was her dad. _Why? Why does he do this to me? Why now? I don't get it._

"Clara?" she lifted her head after someone called her name. The Doctor was standing in front of her.

"Doctor?"

"May I sit down?"

"Of course." he sat down next to her. They were sitting next to each other in silence. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was staring forward and didn't say a word. _Why doesn't he speaking? I know why he came after me. But why doesn't he say something?_

"Clara..." finally he spoke up. She looked at him. "Why are you so against it to talk to your father?" he looked at her.

"Because I don't care what he wants to say. I know it'll be a lie."

"How do you know he would lie to you?"

"Mom told me a truth and I believe in her, however, I don't trust in him. Remember when I told you that you have to earn my trust?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's not easy to trust in people when you know what he did to you or somebody else who are very close to you. I can't trust him because of what he did to mom. I can't forgive him. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to know anything about him. I just can't. He was never my father and he'll never be."

"Don't you wanna know the truth? Don't you wanna listen to his side?"

"No. I can't. I just can't." she looked at the lake. They were quiet for a minute when she spoke up. "You know, it's not your fault. I was always like this when somebody mentioned my dad. There are some things that even you can't fix. You can't change this."

"But you can." she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can change things." he looked into her eyes. "You just need to want it."

"I don't think I want changes."

"You can hate your dad for what he did. But every people deserves a second chance from life... deserves a chance from you."

"You are trying to convince me. Did gran make you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You have a family. You have a grandmother and a father who loves you. Not everyone have a family."

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"I don't have a family. I have no one. I'm just travel around the universe to help people."

"You're not alone. You have Amy, Rory, Jack, River, gran and you have me. We're here for you."

"I know you are. But what I'm saying is that I don't have a family. They all died in the Time War. But I don't want to talk about it. What I'm trying to say is that not determine people on the past. Just try to understand him, why he did that. You have to learn trust in people."

"You know what's funny? Jack said the same. That I have to learn trust in people without knowing them."

"Have you learned it?"

"Not really. The truth is that as days passed my trust for you never weakened."

"Never?"

"Okay, sometimes it weakened for a second when we were in danger. But I trust my life to you."

"Don't say things that I'm not sure I can keep! Come with me! I'll show you something." he took her hand and stood up. Clara stood up too.

"What do you want?"

"Come and don't ask any more questions!"

"Okay. How bossy you got suddenly." he smiled and walked with her to the St. Paul's Cathedral. Clara stopped before he could do or say anything. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You need to see the city."

"Okay." they went inside the cathedral and went to the stairs to went up to the dome. They were almost up when Clara stopped. He looked at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"How many stairs do we have to take?"

"We're almost there. Just a few step. You can do it. I know you can." she looked up at him. She knew these words.

"How?"

"Because it's impossible and you're my impossible girl." a smile appeared on her face. She remembered these word. They had this conversation when she stepped inside his time stream. "You have to trust me Clara. Just a few step and we're there."

"Okay." she squeezed his hand and walked up. It was totally worth it because what she saw was amazing. "Wow!" she stepped closer the railing letting go of his hand. "This is London?" he stepped next to her.

"Yeah. You can almost see the whole city."

"It's beautiful. I didn't think the city is that beautiful up here."

"Everything is beautiful. Remember what I told you at your first journey?"

"Not really."

"I told you that everybody is beautiful. Your inner qualities makes you beautiful."

"And the city is beautiful because of it?" she looked at him. He was staring towards lost in his thoughts. She loved that face.

"Because of the people. They made the city what it is now. And the humans are beautiful. Every human. You just have to know their inner qualities which makes them who they are. Every people is special on their own way. And so are you. You're special."

"I'm special because I saved you millions of times."

"No. I mean yes, but you're not just special because of it. Your personality, your curiousity, your adventurousness..." he looked at her with a smile on his face. "These qualities makes you who you are. The part of you what I really, really like. And after I had a chance to know you more, I realized that I never want to let you go. Nobody could let you go. Not even your father."

"Here we go again."

"Listen, I'm not saying to love him right away because of what he did, but everybody deserves a second chance. Everybody deserves a second chance to explain the story. Everybody deserves a second chance to trust in them. It'll be better if you know his side before you judge him. What do you feel when someone talk to you about your father?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Clara! I know when you're lying. Tell me!" she took his hand.

"Pain. I feel pain."

"What kind of pain?"

"It hurts that he never made contact with us. It hurts that he walked out on mom when she needed him. When I was little I tried to imagine him. How he looked like, what he liked. He was like an imaginary friend. Dave Mitchell was my imaginary friend who loved me. But years passed and I realized that he's not real and my father will never show up in my life. He never looked for us and I didn't think he'll start then. And I was right. He didn't look for us. Not even when mom died. He was never by my side when I needed him. I would have needed him!" that was the moment when she broke. She ran into his arms crying. "I would have needed him. Everyone needs a dad but she abandoned us. He didn't even care that he has a daughter." he stroked her back.

"Everything's alright. Let it out!"

"The worst part is that he shows up after 24 years. 24 years, Doctor! I'm grown up. He wasn't part of my childhood. Why does he want to be a part of my life now? Why?"

"Maybe he realized it was a mistake to let go of your mom. But if you don't give him a chance to explain it, you'll never know the truth." she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Why are you trying to convince me? Why are you doing this?"

"You have to give him a chance. Everybody deserves a second chance. I just want you to be happy. It's time to know your dad and to know the other half of the story."

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm sure." he wiped away her tears and smiled. "How you feel is matters. You were yelling for a dad in your whole life. You have your opportunity now to get what you wanted. You just need to give yourself and him a chance." she nodded.

"Okay, I'll speak with him."

"Great. It's time to go back. Shall we?" she nodded and went back. When they arrived Dave was in the living room with gran and the others. He immediately stood up when he saw Clara.

"Clara..."

"Before we start talking, I have a condition."

"What?"

"Whatever you want to tell me, the Doctor will stay in this room. If he's not with me, I don't want to hear anything." the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can't do this without you. So?"

"Okay. If it's the only way to speak with you, then okay."

"Okay. Gran, could you..."

"Of course." Jack, River and Amy went to the kitchen. Gran joined them after she kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "You made the right choice." she said and went in the kitchen. Clara looked at Dave.

"You wanted to talk." she sat down on the couch with the Doctor. "So talk..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Birthday part 3**

 **I Wish You Had Been My Father**

"You wanted to talk. So talk..." Dave didn't know where to start.

"Where do you want to start?" he looked up at her. Clara knew very well what she wanted to hear, even if it'll hurt. She took the Doctor's hand.

"From the beginning, I guess." she squeezed his hand. He put his other hand on hers to support her. He knew very well that it's not easy for her. "I know the story when you two met. I know what happened in that year before mom left. You were happy and nothing bad happened. But then, you show up at gran's house and broke mom's heart. Why?"

"I didn't break her heart."

"Oh, you didn't? Why do you think she left? She went as far as she could just to not see you. The whole thing is happened because of you. Because of you I can't trust in people so easily. Because you broke mom's heart."

"Clara, I didn't break your mother's hear. I didn't..."

"You didn't what? 25 years ago you showed up with another woman when mom wanted to tell you something important. That important thing was me and you showed up with Jennifer telling her that she's your new girldfriend. You broke mom's heart and she moved away with gran because of you. I believed that you are at least trustworthy. Mom believed in you and you played her trust like I lost mine. Do you know how much time was to trust in the Doctor? I almost died and it was all because of you."

"Clara, I didn't cheat on your mother."

"Oh, really? Are you sure? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I loved your mother." she swallowed. "I loved your mother. I still do, no matter how much it hurts that she's not with us anymore. I know that this is all my fault but the reason I came is to make it right. Jennifer is my childhood friend and she's an actress. That day before I went to see Ellie Jennifer came to me and told me she got the role. I was really happy to her because it was her dream. She had to play a woman who has a boyfriend and she hasn't had that many boyfriends so she didn't know how to play it well. She asked me to help her practice. I said yes because she's my best friend and I wanted to help her. And then your mother called that she has to tell me something. I was a jerk to her and I really regret it. I didn't know how to tell her this. I loved her very much, Clara. I didn't want to hurt her." Clara was speechless. Her father didn't cheat her mom. It was all a big misunderstanding.

"Yeah, you didn't." she spoke up in a weepy voice. "But you did. And all that matters."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"I need some air. I'm sorry!" she let go of the Doctor's hand and went out of the house. She sat on the porch and let her tears drop. She put her forehead on her knees and cried. She couldn't believe what she heard. She didn't know what is true about it. Maybe it's all a lie but maybe it's true. "I don't know what to do." she murmured.

"You know what to do." someone sat next to her. She looked up.

"Jack?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't watch this anymore."

"It's okay."

"I know what you feel. I didn't know my father either. I didn't know nor my father nor my mother nor my sister. I have no one beside River. You feel like this too. That you have nobody beside the Doctor, Margaret and us. But I was wrong. Because I realized that I had everything I need. I have a wonderful friend, a personal Doctor and I have a sister who I soon find. The universe sometimes do wonders. I know you feel betrayed. You feel like you never really know the story like you should have. But so then what? Here's your chance to get to know your father. I would give everything up just to hug and kiss my sister's cheek. But I can't because I didn't find her yet. But you found your dad. He's standing in front of you. Don't waste your time to hate him! Get to know him before it's too late. Hell with the past. You have to care about the present." she hugged him. She understood what she has to do. _I know what to do. It'll hurt but I'll be okay. Thank you, Jack._

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll help you any time you need me." she wiped away her tears and went inside the house. She stopped at the door and looked at Dave.

"Okay." they looked up. "The Doctor and Jack are right." she sat back next to the Doctor and took his hand. "Yes, I couldn't trust in people so easily because of it. And I don't know what is true about your story. But a very old, very wise man told me that every person deserves a second chance. So it's time to give you that chance." a smile appaered on Dave's face. "But you have no more chances. You have to prove me if I could trust you. No third chances. Understood?"

"Yes." the Doctor hugged her.

"You're doing the right thing, impossible girl." he whispered. She nodded.

"All thanks to you." she looked at her dad. "What did you do after mom and gran moved? What happened?"

"I went to the house to explain it but they weren't there. The house was empty. Everything disappeared. I didn't know what could have happened. The neighbour told me that they moved. I tried to call Ellie but she didn't answer. In that moment I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand why they left. But now I know and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. A very nice man told me that hell with the past. All I have to care about is the present. And he's right. I was always hang onto the past. I always hang onto that I had to hate you for what you did, but I was wrong. I wish you had been my father!"

"I am, Clara. I'm your dad right now."

"I'm grown up. What can you possibly assure me?"

"Love. Everybody needs a dad."

"Yeah, I already figure it out. I need a dad. I need fatherly love and I can't get it from the Doctor. Will you be my father?"

"I'm your father, Clara. You don't have to ask for a permission." she smiled. Dave told her what happened to him and Clara told him her own story. From she learned how to read to how she met the Doctor. She told him everything. Dave wasn't really happy when she almost died because of an alien but when he looked at them, he understood everything. He saw that chemistry what was between him and Ellie. He knew very well that her daughter is in love with the Doctor. He felt like he can finally be her father even if he wasn't there the last 25 years. He didn't want to waste any more minutes.

The end of the day when everybody left the Doctor and Clara were sitting outside on the swingbed.

"You know, you were really brave today."

"Why do you say that?"

"You met with your father face to face and you talked. I didn't think you would."

"Neither did I. But I'm glad gran invited him. I don't have to run away from him."

"You didn't run away from him. You just didn't know him."

"I was stupid when I said I hate him. Deep down in my heart I've never hated him. How could I? He's my father."

"Sometimes people do and say stupid things and they regret it. For you, this was it."

"Why didn't you become a part of my life sooner?" she looked at him. "It's like you're my brother but not. It's a different kind of love. I don't know what I feel about you is what kind of love." he put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You were a mystery to me for a long time. I really care about you, Clara. It would hurt me if I lose you. You become a part of my family. You're very important to me, Clara Oswald. So don't disappear!"

"I'm the one who should say that. You, who are travel the universe with a box. One moment you're still here and the other you disappear and nobody knows where you are. Maybe you're drinking coctails on Mars or just finding life on Jupiter or any other planets."

"If I drink coctails with anybody on Mars, it would be you."

"What I'm trying to say is that, you disappear faster. And I don't want to lose you. After all we went through." he kissed her forehead.

"I forgot to give something for the birthday girl." he took out a box from his jacket. "So many things happened today and I didn't have a chance to give you that. Happy birthday!" she took the box and opened it. She found a necklace in it.

"Doctor... it's..."

"The chain is made of gold and the medal depicts the Moon and the stars." she took out. There was a medal on the necklace. The Moon and around it there were 3 little stars. "When you were Oswin you told me that you've always wanted to see the stars. The stars are connects you and all your echoes with me. This is why you're special. You're shining like the stars on the sky. You are my light who holds my dark side back."

"You didn't have to do this." she looked up at him.

"You're special." he put the necklace on her neck. "And a special person deserves something nice."

"You're too kind to me."

"So do you." they both smiled. Clara put her head on his shoulder and the Doctor put his arm around her.

"Can we stay like this for a little longer?"

"Of course." they were just sitting quietly in each others arms. They didn't have to speak to understand each other. Those many adventures that they lived through, brought them closer. They don't need words to understand. They just have to live for the moment. And these what they shouldn't leave behind...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Who Are You?**

Clara's day started ordinary. When she got out of bed and changed gran was waiting for her with breakfast.

"Morning gran!" gran smiled.

"Good morning! We have a guest." behind her Dave showed up.

"Good morning Clara!" she smiled. They all sat down to the table. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Probably he's on next Wednesday."

"I don't get it."

"He comes every Wednesday so we can travel. And because he hates to wait I think he jumped ahead to next Wednesday."

"And what about the kids? The one you look after."

"Angie and Artie? They're fine. Their dad found a new nanny."

"Ant the others? The one who travels with the Doctor?"

"Amy and Rory live their lives. The Doctor always visits them and so do I. Jack is probably travelling with River and got themselves into trouble."

"Do you have any plans today?" gran asked.

"I'm going to a job interview."

"Where?"

"To a secondary school."

"It's wonderful, honey. I'm sure you're gonna get it." Clara looked at her watch.

"I have to go. I don't wanna be late." she drank her tea and kissed gran's cheek. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" she hugged Dave and put on her leather jacket.

"If the Doctor shows up tell him to call me."

"I will."

"Thanks gran. Bye!" she went to the garage, sat on the motorbike and went to the Coal Hill Secondary School. When she arrived she saw a girl who was crying under a tree. She took off and went closer to her. "Hi!" the girl looked up. "Is everything alright?" she didn't answer. Clara sat next to her. "Are you going to this school?" the girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Annabelle."

"You have a beautiful name. Why are a nice girl crying under a tree?"

"Because some boys in my class are making fun of me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm different. Because I'm smart. Because they think they are the cool guys in the class."

"Do they do something?"

"Usually they just call me ugly but the last when I tried to make friends they doused me with a bucket of paint. Everyone in my class just laughed. I was so embarrased."

"Have you talk to your parents about it?"

"No, I was afraid to tell them."

"What about your teacher?"

"I'm scared to talk with Mrs. Adams."

"You don't need to be afraid. You know a very wise man told me once that fear is a super power. It's like a companion. Fear makes us stronger but nothing is stronger than trust. Do you trust in your parents?"

"Of course."

"And Mrs. Adams? Do you trust her?"

"Yes."

"Then you can tell her anything. This is why she's your teacher."

"But I'm afraid."

"You know what? I'll walk with you to her. The interview can wait."

"You don't have to do this for me. I don't want to be the reason if you don't get the job."

"Don't worry Annabelle! You don't have to worry about it. I wouldn't sleep at night if I don't help you."

"But..." Clara stood up and held her hand to her.

"I'm not a bad person. I just want to help. Okay?" she smiled at her. Annabelle wiped away her tears and took Clara's hand.

"Thank you... erm..."

"Clara. Clara Oswald."

"Thank you Miss Oswald." Annabelle stood up and they both went inside the school. The kids went silent when they saw Annabelle. Because of the whispering Annabelle squeezed Clara's hand. She tried to held back her tears but it was harder than she thought. When they reached the teacher's room Clara knocked and stepped inside.

"Good morning! I'm looking for Mrs. Adams." she stood up.

"It's me." she went closer to Clara. "How can I help?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." they went out.

"Hi! My name is Clara Oswald and I saw Annabelle crying under the tree." Mrs. Adams looked at Annabelle who couldn't look into her teacher's eye.

"What's wrong Annabelle?" she started crying and covered her face.

"She's scared to tell you the truth." she stroked her head. "There's nothing you have to be afraid of, Annabelle. Remember what I told about fear. Go on! Tell Mrs. Adams what you told me!"

"Some boys in the class are making fun of me. They call me ugly and doused me with a bucket of paint." she ran into her teacher's arm crying. Mrs. Adams hugged her.

"It's okay, Annabelle. I'm glad you told me. I'll talk to them." she looked at Clara. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. Can you tell me where is the job interview? I think I'm late but I can explain it." Mrs. Adams wanted to answer but a boy started to call Annabelle with names.

"Look! Here's the ugly girl." they laughed. "We should lock her in the janitors room." they whispered but Clara heard that. Annabelle didn't feel safe in Mrs. Adams arms. Clara couldn't watch this anymore.

"Stop it!" she raised her voice. The boys stopped laughing and looked at her. "What is wrong with you? Why are you making fun of Annabelle?"

"Because she's..."

"Because what? Because she might be smarter than you? Because you think you are the cool guys? Guess what? I know what you did to her. What you did was wrong. You and Annabelle are classmates. Maybe you don't like her but humaliate her in front of the class is not the solution. Tell her how you feel but don't do this, it'll only hurt her. Now, apologize to her. Go on!" the boys went closer to Annabelle who looked at them with tearful eyes.

"We're sorry Annabelle!" she sniffled for a minute but then she smiled at them.

"It's okay." the boys blushed. They never saw her smile like this. Mrs. Adams looked at Clara.

"You can handle kids very well."

"I was a nanny."

"And why did you come to this school?"

"I want to teach kids like a person taught me."

"And what exactly are you want to teach?"

"English."

"You're hired." she looked at her surprised.

"I'm what?"

"I'm the princible of this school and I want you to teach here." Annabelle hugged Clara.

"It's wonderful Miss Oswald. You're gonna teach here. I'm so happy." she smiled.

"I don' have to go to the interview?"

"No. What I saw now is enough. Welcome to Coal Hill Clara Oswald!"

"Thank you." they shook hands. "Thank you Mrs. Adams."

"Just call me Lucy, Clara." she smiled.

"Thank you Lucy."

"Well you start on Monday. The first class starts at 9 am."

"Okay."

"Can you take Annabelle home? After all this, I want her to tell her parents."

"Of course."

"Goodbye then. See you on Monday!" Lucy left with the boys. Clara looked at Annabelle.

"What do you think if we go to the park?"

"To the park?"

"Your mom and dad must be working. I don't want you to be alone after all this. What do you say?"

"Okay." she smiled.

"Okay. I have to take home my motorbike and after that we go to the park."

"Alright." they went outside to the motorbike. She put the other helmet on Annabelle's head.

"Hold tight, okay?"

"Okay." they sat on the motorbike and took it home. After that they went to the park and sat down on a bench. "Why did you help me?"

"You know when I was 12 they used to tease me because I didn't know my father. Nobody helped me."

"Nobody?"

"Nobody at school. I didn't really have friends because I couldn't trust in them. But one day a man showed up who taught me self-confident and that I could do anything."

"How did it happen?"

"It was 13 years ago..."

~~OoO~~

 _The 12 years old Clara were sitting on a bench at the park crying. At school the kids always tell her that how unlucky is her because she doesn't have a father. Clara didn't tell anyone. Not to her mom, not to her gran, not to her teacher. She was scared to tell anybody this. She was afraid that they will hurt her if she tell someone._

" _What's wrong?" a man asked. Clara looked at him. He was wearing a long dark blue coat. It was used during world war two. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue trousers. He seemed familiar to Clara. Like she knew him._

" _Who are you?" the man sat next to her._

" _I'm Jack. And you?"_

" _I'm Clara..."_

" _You have a beautiful name. Why are you cyring here alone?" Clara didn't answer. "You can trust me. I'm not telling anyone."_

" _How do I know? I don't even know you."_

" _I have a trustful face. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not a bad person."_

" _How can I trust in a stranger?"_

" _I'm not alien, right? I'm human just like you. You can speak to me."_

" _I don't know..." Jack took out a lollipop from his coat and gave it to her._

" _You can have it." she took it. "It's cherry flavour."_

" _It's my favourite."_

" _Do you tell me now?" she opened the lollipop and took it in her mouth. It made her smile for a minute but then she remembered the kids from her school that made her sad again._

" _At school everyone tells me that how bad is that I don't have a dad. It wouldn't be a big deal but it really hurts how they say it. Mom told me that it's better without dad. My classmates are calling me the 'fatherless little Oswald'. They told me that I'm unlucky and I won't have any luck in my life."_

" _That is not true. I'll tell you something. I didn't know my parents either." she looked up at him._

" _You didn't?"_

" _No. I grow up alone with my best friend."_

" _And you never looked for them?"_

" _I did. My mom died, my dad wouldn't recognise me so does my little sister."_

" _You have a sister?"_

" _Yes. She's a very kind and nice girl. I just watch her from a distance because I know she wouldn't recognise me."_

" _But if you don't try, she'll never know you."_

" _My friend told me that I shouldn't tell her before time."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Time is complicated. There are fix points that you can't change. Especially when you are a time traveller."_

" _Time traveller? I want to travel in time so much. Do you think it's possible?"_

" _Everything is possible. Maybe one day a man will come for you."_

" _It would be nice."_

" _The only advice I could give you is that you have to be more self-confident. If you don't like something, tell them. Don't be afraid! There's nothing you have to be afraid of."_

" _Alright." Jack stood up and stroked her head._

" _Good luck in life! I hope we'll meet again." he said then he was gone. Clara sat there for a minute then went home. She took Jack's advice. She went to school more self-confident but trust was in question to her._

~~OoO~~

She only realized now that man was Jack. The Jack who are travelling time and space with River and the Doctor. _Why? Why was he there that day? What did he want? I didn't know him that time but I trusted in him. Why?_

"Clara." she looked up and saw Jack standing in front of her. "We need to talk!" she stood up.

"Who are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Captain Jack Harkness**

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"No I don't. I don't know anything about you. I trust in you, but I don't know you like I didn't know the Doctor. When I was 12 you were there for me. You made me feel better and told me to be more self-confident. Why were you there?"

"It's hard to explain." a big explosion interrupted them. They saw a smoke cloud. Jack looked at Clara. "And the difficult problems only comes next. Come on!" he took her hand but Clara wrenched it.

"No!" Jack looked at her wonderingly. "I won't do anything. Not until you tell me who are you and why are you always around me."

"Clara, maybe there's an alien attack in the city and now you wanna chat?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask this question a long time ago but I didn't have a chance. Back then, I didn't really care about it but now I do. I realized that you were a part of my life for a long time. I want to know Jack. I want to know who you are to me." Jack choose running. "HEY! JACK! Damn it! Where the hell is the Doctor?" Clara looked at Annabelle. "I'm sorry that I drag you into this, but I can't do anything. We have to go there!"

"Where?"

"Where the smoke is." she took her hand and ran to the city. All she could think about was Jack.

"Miss Oswald? What's happening now?"

"I don't know."

"Who was that man?"

"Jack. It was Jack. The one I told you about."

"But why did you say that you don't know him when you do?"

"It's a very complicated story Annabelle. I don't really know who is he, but it's like he is the part of my life. I can't explain this feeling, but it's like he's a part of my family."

"Isn't he your relative?"

"No, he isn't." _it wouldn't make sense._

"Is it impossible to imagine it?" _impossible? Maybe that's the right word._

"Maybe. It's impossible to imagine it." when they arrived the city was in ruins. The cars and the buses were exploded. A piece of the Big Ben was crashed on a car. The city was extinct. It had no trace of the people. There was only one man there beside Clara and Annabelle. It was Jack.

"What happened here?" Annabelle asked. Clara stepped closer to Jack.

"Do you know what happened? You know something, don't you?"

"I don't know anything, Clara. But I have a bad feeling."

"Where is the Doctor in times like this?"

"I don't know. The worst part is that Melody is not here."

"Why? Where is she?"

"In Hawaii. She's looking for sharks."

"Why does she need sharks?"

"How would I know? Sometimes she has crazy ideas." the ground beneath them began to crack and cracked under Clara.

"Aah!" she screamed. Jack fell on the ground with a quick move and grabbed Clara's hand. Clara held tight on Annabelle's hand.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. Clara nodded and looked down. _Why did the ground break? This isn't make sense._ "Hold tight Clara!" Jack tried to pull them up but he couldn't. His hand slipped. Clara's hand slipped from his and she was falling to the depth with Annabelle. "CLARA!" she hugged Annabelle closer to her. She tried to protect her whatever will happen to them next.

"DOCTOR! HELP!" one moment they were falling the other she was in someone's arms. She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" her saver was the Doctor. He put her down and she hugged him.

"I'm so glad I see you!" she looked at Annabelle who was sitting on the ground. Clara helped her up. "It's alright Annabelle. We're saved." she relieved and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In the TARDIS." said the Doctor. Annabelle went to the panel.

"Is it a spaceship?"

"Kind of." Annabelle looked around the TARDIS and Clara looked at the Doctor. "How did you know where we are?"

"Margaret told me that you're not home and I had a bad feeling. As I see my premonition proved."

"Jack is still up there and the city is ruined."

"Come on!" they went to the panel. The Doctor set the coordinates. After the landing Clara looked at Annabelle.

"You have to stay in the TARDIS, Annabelle. It's for your own safety."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to understand it. The point is that don't leave the TARDIS. You promise?"

"I promise." the Doctor stroked her head.

"Please, don't touch anything and don't leave the TARDIS!"

"Okay." he looked at Clara.

"It would be better if you stay here too."

"And who would look after you? Let's go!" she took his hand and stepped out of the TARDIS. They saw Jack lying on the ground. "Jack!" he immediately stood up.

"Clara? Doctor?" he hugged her. "Thank god! Did the Doctor save you?"

"Yes." she looked into his eyes. "But it would be better to know what's going on."

"Let's go!" they were about to go when someone put her arm around Clara's waist and pulled away from the boys.

"Doctor! Jack!" she shouted. They turned around and saw a woman who the Doctor didn't know but Jack did.

"Hello! Long time no see!"

"Missy..."

"Jack, do you know her?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. She's Missy."

"I'm Missy." she smiled.

"Let her go! She didn't harm you." Clara tried to escape from Missy's arm but she was stronger than she thought.

"I was looking for you for years. That escape wasn't a nice thing what you and the little Melody Pond did."

"If we staywd there, you would brainwash us. Did you do this? Did you explode the city?"

"Yes. I thought I can call your attention. Where is the little Melody?"

"I don't know. We're not together all the time."

"I hardly believe it."

"Let Clara go!" River appeared next to Jack.

"Mels?" he looked at her.

"You need us. Not her." Missy started to laugh. Clara glanced up at her.

"So she doesn't know?"

"What don't I know?" Jack and River looked ahead gloomily. Missy laughed, Clara and the Doctor were confused. They didn't understand anything.

"I'm suggesting an exchange."

"What kind of exchange?"

"Come back to me and I'll give back the girl. I won't say anything but you have to come back to me. Think about it!" Clara and Missy were gone.

"Damn it! Now she took Clara."

"We have to give up ourselves, Jack."

"There has to be another way, right? There's always another way. I don't want to be back to her again."

"Neither do I, but we don't have any other choice."

"Before you go, you can tell me what the hell is going on. Who was that woman?" they both looked at the Doctor.

"It was Missy. We grow up in her arms till we were 7. We managed to escape from her and we're hiding ever since."

"Tell him, Mels!" she looked at him. "It's time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something you need to know. This all started when I was born..."

~~OoO~~

Missy handcuffed Clara and put a chain on the handcuf so she can pull Clara with her.

"Where am I?"

"On my ship." Clara looked around. It was a spacehip. It was similar to the inside of the TARDIS but it was darker and red.

"Why am I here?"

"As collateral. Till Jack and Melody give themselves up I keep you close to me."

"Why?"

"You have a lot of questions little girl. It would be better to sew your mouth." Clara went silent. _This woman is crazy enough to do it. It's better if I keep my mouth shut. –_ she thought. Missy dragged her to the railing and chained her. "You'll stay here." a sneer appeared on her face then she was gone. Clara tried to escape her hands but she couldn't.

"Damn it! How did I get into this trouble?" she sat down on the ground. "They will come for me, won't they? The Doctor always come for me. He will come. Why am I the hostage?" she put her head on the railing. Tears were dropping from her eyes. She didn't like this situation. She felt helpless and hopeless. She hate that feeling. She didn't feel that beside the Doctor. Beside him she felt herself special. A person who can do anything in life she just have to want it. She lifted her head. "It can't be..." she started to realize something. These feeling that she feels now, she didn't feel that before. Lack... She missed the Doctor. She didn't miss him that much. He's not beside her and only now she realize that how much she misses him. She feels weak if he's not by her side. "It can't be..." she started to see clearly. She only now understand it how much she loves the Doctor. She loved him like a friend but this feeling got stronger. She didn't notice that the love what she felt about the Doctor got stronger. It become stronger since Trenzalore. "I... I love him..." she put her head on the railing. "But I can't be in love with the Doctor. But I am... I can't. It would never work. He's a Time Lord and I'm human. We can't be anything else." she tried to convince herself that she is not in love but her heart said something different. She started to cry again. But not because of solitude and helpless. Because of her feelings.

~~OoO~~

Jack told everything that the Doctor needs to know. He told him the truth. He was a little surprised but he understood it.

"Okay. Now you told me we have to figure out where we find Clara."

"Missy has a spaceship. She never leaves it behind and I think it could be near. I think she took Clara there." said River.

"And how do we find it? You know that she's hard to find. Missy hiding things excellently."

"The TARDIS is connected to Clara, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"The TARDIS can find Clara. This is the only way." the Doctor ran into the TARDIS. River and Jack followed him. Annabelle was there but she hide so she can hear anything. The Doctor went to the panel and set everything. The TARDIS was searching for the database for Clara and when she found her, she made weird noises.

"She's not far away. She's at the park." he set the information on his screwdriver and went out. Jack and River followed him.

"Hey! Why don't we bring the TARDIS with us?" asked Jack.

"It's too risky. The sonic is enough." his screwdriver started to beep. The Doctor started to walk following the beeping. Jack shook his head and followed him. They walked till they found a tree. A loud whistle replaced the beeping. "I guess we arrived." he turned it off and took it in his pocket.

"This tree could be Missy's spaceship?"

"Not all is as it seems, Jack. Missy is clever." the Doctor put his hand on the tree what swallowed up his hand then his whole body. Jack and River looked wonderingly where the Doctor was standing but now he wasn't.

"I'm not going in there!" Jack was about to go but a hand reached out of the tree and dragged them into it. They saw the spaceship's inside. "Is this Missy's spaceship?"

"Yes. I've been here. This is the foyer. We have to go through the yellow corridor so we can reach the control room."

"Then let's go!" they started to walk. River stepped closer to Jack.

"You know that you have to tell her, right?"

"I know. I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"Missy choose this moment carefully."

"I don't think it's a coincidence. We're running from her for years and she just found us now. Maybe she come because she knows about Clara's power?"

"I don't think so. I sealed her power. It won't break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The seal will break when she needs it."

"Is the seal strong enough?"

"Yes. It won't break. We don't have to worry about it."

"If you say so." when they reached the end of the corridor they were inside the control room like River said.

"This is the place, River?"

"Yes." the Doctor stepped closer to the panel and he saw Clara who was sitting handcuffed on the ground. Her head was resting on the railing.

"Clara!" her body shuddered. The Doctor went next to her and kneeled down. Clara raised up her head. She sighed in relief.

"Doctor." he took out his screwdriver, soniced the handcuffs that let go of her wrist. Clara hugged him and cried.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." he put his hands on her cheek. "Thank god you're okay!" Clara hugged him. She tried to calm down but her heart was beating fast. "I can feel your heart beating, Clara." he whispered.

"I can't stop it."

"Think about something else." she nodded and let him go. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." he helped her up.

"Okay. Now, get the hell out of here!" they were about to go but Missy's voice stopped them.

"You're not going anywhere." they both looked at Missy. "Welcome on board! I'm glad you're coming back to me, my children!" Jack quickly hide when he heard Missy's voice.

"We're not your children." said River.

"You think so?" she stepped closer to River. She tried to step back. "Where is the other one?" Jack quickly stood up and put his gun on Missy's temple.

"Say something nice before I kill you!" Missy smiled.

"The reason you want to kill me is the secret. You don't want me to tell the truth to Clara." Clara looked at the Doctor.

"What does she mean?"

"You have to ask Jack." Clara stepped closer to Jack.

"Jack." she put her hand on his shoulder. Jack stood there frozen. He didn't move the gun. "What does she talking about?"

"Tell her captain! Tell her who you are!" Jack glanced at River who nodded. He lowered the gun and looked at Clara. Missy turned around so she can see it.

"Clara... I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"You can hate me for this but I can't keep it a secret anymore." a few seconds of silent he said it. "I'm your brother." Clara stood there frozen.

"Wh-what?"

"You're my little sister. My little sister who I barely know because I was separated from our parents." she couldn't believe what Jack told her.

"Is that true? Is it true?"

"Yes." Clara hugged him. Warmth filled her heart of this embrace. He couldn't believe he could be that happy in his life. Missy started to clap. They both looked at her.

"Bravo! Bravo! What a heartbreaking moment. Brother and sister finally meet."

"This whole thing would not have happened if you had not kidnapped me." the Doctor stepped in front of Jack so he can be face to face with Missy.

"Enough! We can't change the past. What happened is done. It's time to let them go."

"Okay. You win Doctor." she stepped to the panel and set something. The consol room was glowing in red light. Missy looked at them. "You have 5 minutes to get out before this whole thing explodes."

"You're insane!" Missy went to the Doctor and kissed him.

"As you can expect from me." she whispered something in his ears. He frozed.

"It can't be!" Missy stepped away and gave them an air kiss.

"Goodbye! I'll see you!" Missy was gone.

"We have to get out!" Jack shouted. River nodded and they started to run. Clara noticed that the Doctor is not with them so she ran back to him.

"Doctor! We need to get out!" it was useless. He was stood there frozed. "Doctor?" she stepped closer to him. "Oi!" she shook him. "God! Wake up!" she slapped him hard that woke him up.

"Oow! That hurt!"

"Come on!" she took his hand and ran to the exit. Behind them the ship started to crash. A piece of the ship were falling on the ground. When they reached the exit they jumped out of it and fell on the ground. River and Jack were already out and they looked at the tree that started to fade away. Clara and the Doctor stood up.

"It's over?" asked Clara.

"Yeah. For now." the Doctor looked up at the sky. He couldn't get out of his head what Missy told him. **As you can expect from me, from a Time Lady. The Master is now a Time Lady...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Get to Know My Brother**

"' _Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one.'_ Marcus Aurelius." she finished her sentence what meant the end of the class as soon as the bell rang. The kids stood up and left the classroom. Clara wiped the blackboard when a teacher ran into the classroom. "Have you been running?"

"Are you okay? There was a call for you, at the office. From your doctor." Clara smiled.

"Did he leave an address?" he gave her the paper. Clara took her helmet and her jacket and went out of the classroom, out of the school. She sat on her motorbike when someone spoke up.

"Miss Oswald." Clara turned around. Annabelle smiled at her.

"Is something wrong Annabelle?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I have a friend." Clara smiled.

"It's a great news. I'm glad you are finally having friends. And who is it? Someone from the class?"

"Yes, it's Katy. Are you going to meet with the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye!" Annabelle left with a smile on her face. Clara was relived. She finally found a friend. Since Annabelle was on the TARDIS, she's seeing the world differently. The Doctor showed her the universe. It wouldn't be him if he didn't…

~~OoO~~

" _It's over?" I asked._

" _Yeah. For now." the Doctor looked up at the sky. He was thinking. I don't know what Missy told him, but it made him confused._

" _It's time to leave." River said. We both looked at them._

" _What? Why?"_

" _We have to go. I'm sorry!" Jack said and they were gone. I don't understand why they left. Jack didn't explain anything. He told me he's my brother but I need some kind of explanation that how could it be possible. Why didn't I know that I have a brother?_

" _I think we should go too, Clara."_

" _Yeah. Annabelle is still on the TARDIS. I should bring her home. I hope I didn't ruin her life."_

" _Why are you saying this?"_

" _I don't want her to be a part of this. She deserves a normal life. She deserves a life where she knows her family members and they don't lie to her."_

" _You are saying this because of Jack? Because they left quickly without giving you any answers?"_

" _Yes. I just want answers." he put his arms around my shoulder._

" _I know, Clara. I know. Maybe he needs time."_

" _Time for what?" I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and put his hand on my cheek._

" _Telling you the past. Maybe he had a terrible childhood and it's hard to talk about it. You can't blame him for that."_

" _You're right." I put my hand on his and smiled. He smiled too. I love when he's smiling. When he's smiling I know that he's vivacious and he's not sad. "We should go back to Annabelle!"_

" _Yeah. Let's go!" I nodded and we went back to the TARDIS. When we stepped inside we saw Annabelle who was looking at the screen curiously._

" _Annabelle?" she looked at me with a smile on her face._

" _Miss Oswald, this spaceship is belonging to an alien, right?" I was surprised._

" _How did you know?"_

" _I don't have to be a genius. I was curious so I walked around the ship. Everything was in a strange language. The switches are not the same as on a plane. My mom is a flight attendant so I saw the inside of the plane. I'm smart enough to figure it out that this spaceship is belong to an alien. Is your boyfriend an alien?" I blushed when Annabelle told me that the Doctor is my boyfriend. Why does everybody think that the Doctor is my boyfriend?_

" _Annabelle this is the Doctor. Doctor this is Annabelle." the Doctor stepped closer to her and put his hand on her head._

" _You are a very clever girl, Annabelle. I'm the Doctor and yes, I'm an alien from another planet."_

" _Then why are look like a human?"_

" _We came first. You're look like us." Annabelle smiled._

" _Where did you come from?"_

" _Very far away. My home is a planet called Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord."_

" _What does it mean?"_

" _I can travel in time and space with my spaceship."_

" _In time and space? It's fantastic!"_

" _I'll show you something awesome!" he ran to the panel._

" _Doctor, I think you shouldn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence because we landed somewhere. "Great."_

" _Come on!" he took her hand and puller her to the door. "Are you ready?"_

" _I guess." the Doctor opened the door. Annabelle gaped. She sat down and looked out amazed. I stepped closer to them. We were in space. In front of us there was the Earth with the Moon. We could see how the Sun light up our birth planet. I put my head on the Doctor's shoulder._

" _Thank you, for not showing her something dangerous."_

" _I wouldn't put her in danger! I wouldn't want to put you in too, but somehow it always happens."_

" _It's okay. I love this kind of life."_

" _Miss Oswald, it's beautiful." she looked at us with a smile. "It's incredible." I went closer to her and put my hand on her head._

" _Yeah, it's wonderful." a few minutes later the Doctor and I took her home. Before she could step out she hugged me._

" _Thank you, for everything." she said and then left. I look at the Doctor._

" _I think you owe me a talk."_

" _What kind of talk?" I asked._

" _That where have you been today…"_

~~OoO~~

Clara smiled. She put on her helmet and went to the address what the Doctor left. She stopped her motorbike when she saw the TARDIS. She smiled and started her motorbike again with a honk. The TARDIS's door opened and Clara went inside. She stopped her motorbike. She got off, took off her helmet and looked at the Doctor who was sitting on the stairs and read something.

"Draught!" she clucked and the door closed. The Doctor put away the book, stood up and looked at her. "Fancy a week in Ancient Mesopotamia... followed by future Mars?"

"Will there be cocktails?"

"On the Moon."

"The Moon will do!" they both smiled. Clara ran into the Doctor's arms. He hugged her tightly and spun her around. He put her down and looked at her curiously.

"How's the new job? Teach anything good?"

"No. Learn anything?"

"Not a thing. Is Annabelle okay?"

"Yeah. She has friends now. Oh, and she says hi."

"You're a good influence to her. You did good to her. It reminds me, Jack and River are waiting for us."

"Where?"

"In Victorian London. You didn't have a chance to talk."

"Not yet. After we escaped from Missy, Jack and River left immediately."

"But now here's the chance to get to know your brother."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to London!" the Doctor set the coordinates and when they landed he looked at her.

"Shall we?" he held his arm to her. Clara took his hand with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." they stepped out of the TARDIS. They were inside a house. A beautiful, Victorian house which rich people are likely to live. "We are in the right place?"

"These are the coordinates that River gave me."

"Clara, Doctor!" they turned around and saw Jack and River. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Is this your house?"

"Yes. We lived a large part of our lives with hiding. Come on! Madame Vastra made us tea." Clara looked at the Doctor who encouraged her with a smile. They all went to the dining room. Clara sat down in front of Jack. Next to him there was River and next to Clara there was the Doctor. After Madame Vastra and Jenny served their tea they left the room so they could talk.

"So, where should I start?" Jack asked.

"It would the best if you start from the beginning. I want to know everything, Jack."

"Yeah, it would be the best." said River.

"Alright, Mels. You know Clara, your parents… I mean, our parents didn't meet for the first time like mom told you."

"What? They didn't meet when mom finished collage?"

"No. The first time they met was when mom started collage. They fell in love immediately. It was love at first sight. Mom was 19 years old when I was born. I was 3 months old when that happened what happened to Mels too."

"I don't get it."

"Madame Kovarian and the Silence came for me."

"But why? What was so special about you?"

"They knew that I'll be the man who can't die. They knew that I'll be a fix point in time and space. They didn't want to happen, so they separated me from my parents. With the help of the Silence, they wiped away their memories and took care of that they could never meet with each other."

"But it didn't work. If it did then I wouldn't be here, right?"

"Yes. It's true. After they forget about everything dad went to London and mom stayed in Blackpool. They didn't want them to meet again because maybe they would remember me or they'll have another child who could be just like me. But it didn't work. Mom and dad met again accidentally, fell in love again. And you were born."

"And how did you end up at Missy's place? And River?"

"After they separated me from mom and dad, Madame Kovarian gave me to Missy so she can raise me and so I can't meet with the Doctor and Rose. Madame Kovarian kidnapped Melody so they can use her to kill the Doctor."

"Is it true?" she looked at him.

"Yes. They trained her for this. To kill me because I have a dangerous past and my future will be more dangerous."

"But they failed. You're still alive."

"We managed to cheat death. But please continue Jack."

"Alright. So we got to Missy's when we were babies and she raised us till we were 7. Missy didn't treat us badly but she always told us that our parents left us and that they didn't need us. She wanted us to hate them, so we wouldn't meet them, but she failed. Mels and I kept alive each other. We were always convincing ourselves that what Missy says is a big lie and our parents misses us. We were living our lives like this for 7 years when we managed to escape."

"How?"

"When Missy went to shopping we went inside her room. We found a gun and a vortex manipulator. We quickly disappeared and when we opened our eyes we were in Leadworth in 1996. We met Amy and Rory and grow up with them. And I saw you grow up. I saw you, mom and gran too."

"How did you recognize mom?"

"Mom gave me a necklace before I got kidnapped." Jack took out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to his sister. Clara took it and looked at it. It was a medal. She looked up at Jack. "Open it!" she opened it. Inside of it there was a picture which portrayed their parents.

"Mom…" she said in a weak voice.

"This is the last thing from mom." Clara wanted to give it back but Jack shook his head. "Keep it! You need mom more than me." Clara nodded and put the medal on her neck. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I was protecting you from Kovarian, Missy and the Silence. I didn't want them to know you because you would have end up kidnapped like me. I had a horrible childhood because I didn't know my parents."

"But you had River. At least you had someone who you could grow up. Someone you've felt safe."

"Yeah. Mels was my family." he clasped his hand with River's. "And she still is. But then, I met you. I wanted to know you so much. To get to know the girl who is my little sister. Slowly, but I got to know you. And you started to trust in people. We both learn something from each other. I learned how to handle things calmly and you learned how to trust in people without any prove. You don't have to know him that much. The best example is the Doctor and us."

"I know. And gran? Does she know that she has another grandchild?"

"Yes."

"When did you tell her?"

"When the Doctor took her to her first journey. When I borrowed her so I can talk to her. I told her then and she's quiet since then. You were somewhere with the Doctor." Clara blushed. Since she realized that she has feelings for the Doctor she usually blushes. She remembered the day when they were on a boat in New York. "Clara?" the Doctor nudged her.

"What?" she looked at the Doctor who pointed at Jack. "Sorry. I spaced out."

"What were you thinking? Something happened on that day?" the Doctor blushed too. He remembered that day. "I'm pretty sure now that something happened. I want to hear the details!"

"Can we talk about something else?" the Doctor and Clara asked the same time.

"You are hiding something. Something dirty happened?" Clara took of her shoe and throw it on Jack's head.

"Idiot! Nobody told anything like that. Do you have dirty thoughts?"

"You don't know the half of it, sis." she put her hands on her ears.

"I don't want to know." River laughed. They both looked at them. "What's so funny?"

"You are finally act like normal siblings. Like brother and sister. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? Much longer than Amy and Rory found out that I'm their daughter." Clara looked at Jack who was smiling. They stood up and hugged each other.

"I'm glad that I have a brother. I've always wanted a brother who look after me and protects me. But the Doctor is a completely different man." she whispered the last sentence.

"Because the Doctor is not your blood. He's not your brother. He's a man who stole your little heart." he said quietly and gently. Clara nodded and put her face on Jack's chest.

"You're right." she murmured. "I feel something, but…" she lifted her head and looked at the Doctor. When their eyes met they immediately turned away. Clara hide her face on Jack's chest while the Doctor was looking at his cup. Jack glanced at River who nodded. They both knew that they have something between them. Something that is more than friendship and they both knew it from a very long time. Since they returned from Trenzalore…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but university started and I had a lot of things to handle. But the new chapter is here and I try to update it as soon as I could.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Hidden Emotions**

"Clara?" she looked at River. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"But not here. Jack wants to speak with the Doctor." Jack looked up at her.

"I do?" she hit his shoulder. "Yeah, I do. It really hurt Mels."

"I'm sorry! Come with me!" Clara nodded and followed River to another room. On the wall there were many notes.

"What are these notes?" she stepped closer to it. She couldn't read it because it was in gallifreyen.

"I made these notes about the Doctor so I can get to know him. My book is already full so I wrote it down on papers and put it on the wall."

"I see." Clara sat on the couch and River sat in front of her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About the Doctor." Clara squeezed her skirt. Hearing the Doctor's name made her nervous and her heart was beating faster.

"A-about the Do-Doctor?" she stammered. She tried to be calm but in this moment it seemed impossible.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nooo." she shook her head.

"When I said the Doctor's name you stutter."

"I just…"

"You're confused. If I didn't understand my own feelings I would be confused too."

"What do you mean?"

"You feel something for the Doctor, right?"

"I…"

"You can tell me. I wanted to talk about you because of this."

"I don't know what I feel. I'm confused. Since Trenzalore it's like something changed between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship became stronger."

"Did you do something?"

"We kissed…"

"When?

"After Trenzalore… when the Doctor was weak…"

"And what was it like?"

"It was good…" all she could say because she remembered the kiss. She felt the Doctor's lips on hers, she felt his touch.

"Clara? Clara!" River clapped her hand. Clara woke up from her daydream. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I don't know what's happening to me." River stood up and sat next to her. She put her arm around her shoulder. Clara put her head on River's shoulder.

"I know you're confused. This is why I'm here. I want you to realize your own feelings. You said that you feel something for the Doctor, right?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Tell me," Clara lifted her head, took River's hand and looked at her.

"I didn't feel anything at the beginning but recently, I realized how much I miss him when he's not around. When I'm with him I become nervous and my heart beats faster. My knees become weak. My skin heats up and every part of my body is shouting after him. I want him to hold me, kiss me and never let me go. I can't breathe when I'm with him."

"I see. No wonder you're confused. You don't understand your feelings and you become confused. You don't know what your heart saying."

"Why? What does it say?"

"You are the only one who knows the answer, Clara. I can't understand your own heart, but I can tell you something."

"What? Please, tell me!"

"What you told me, I can tell that you love the Doctor."

"Of course I do. He's my friend."

"No, you are in love with the Doctor." she was a bit surprised. When she was handcuffed on Missy's ship she discovered these feelings too.

"It can't be…"

"It's true, Clara. You fell for the Doctor."

"But I can't be in love with the Doctor! I just can't. It would never work."

"We can't help who we fell in love with. Just like Romeo and Juliet. You didn't chose who you fall in love."

"What should I do? I'm still so confused…"

"Listen! Who you should listen to is your heart. It's always tell you the right way."

"But I don't even know what my heart says."

"I can't help you with this, I'm sorry." Clara stood up.

"I'll take a walk."

"Will you find the way back?"

"I lived half of my life here. I'll be fine." River stood up too and hugged her.

"Just don't be away for too long!" Clara smiled.

"Okay." River let go of her and she left the room. She went to the main entrance but before she could leave in the corner of her eyes she glanced at the Doctor. Their eyes met. Clara blushed and left the house quickly.

~~OoO~~

After Clara and River left the dining room the Doctor looked at Jack.

"What did you want to talk about Jack?"

"Erm… well… It was just an excuse so Clara can go with Mels. But I want to talk with you when Mels is here."

"You two are in a very good relationship."

"Of course, we grow up together. I love her very much. She's like a sister to me."

"It was hard for you and her to grow up like this. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because I knew that you and Clara will meet one day. You know very well that you shouldn't say everything about the future especially yours."

"It took time to know who River is." after a minute of silence Jack asked him.

"What do you think of my sister, Doctor?"

"Clara? She's very different from the Ponds. She's extraordinary. And I really care about her. She's very important to me. She's the one who hold me back from my dark side. She did this when I first met her here. She brought me back to real life. She told me to go back to the Ponds and be with them as long as I can."

"And do you feel something for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love her, right?"

"Of course I do. She's very special to me."

"The way you look at each other, I can tell that you don't love her as a friend."

"You want me to say that I'm in love with her, don't you? Okay, fine. Yes, I really love her. I loved her from the very beginning. The connection between us got stronger since Trenzalore. The elves told me that when I returned to the place where we first met."

"Well, it was easier than I thought. Then why didn't you tell her?"

"Lot of things happened to her. She learned that she has a brother, she met her father and she don't know what River gave her when she was a baby. I shouldn't tell her right now. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way."

"I think you're wrong. I can tell that she loves you. She just doesn't realize her own feelings. Mels wanted to speak with her because of it like I should do it with you. It seems like I had an easier job." in that moment the door opened and Clara stepped out and walked to the door. She stopped and glanced at the Doctor. He looked at her. Their eyes met for a second. She quickly left the house. "Okay. That was weird." River stepped in the dining room and sat next to Jack. "Well?"

"We should leave her alone for a bit. She has a lot to think about. But if we're talking about this. Doctor…"

"I talked about it with Jack, River. I know what I feel for Clara. The elves told me. But I can't tell her. She has a lot of problems and she doesn't need another one." the Doctor stood up and went to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" River asked. The Doctor was staring at latch. "You are going after her?" he looked at her.

"She'll need me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll need her. She's scared and she'll need someone." the Doctor stepped out of the house.

~~OoO~~

Clara was walking in London's streets hands in her pockets. She didn't watch where she's going. She was thinking. The people stared at her because of her weird clothes but she didn't listen to them. She was thinking about the Doctor. _River is right. I really feel something for the Doctor. I love him. I really do. But should I risk our friendship because of my feelings? What if he doesn't love me like I do? I couldn't manage the pain what I would feel. I couldn't bare the pain._ – she thought. She went to a bridge and sat down on the ground. She hugged her knees and sighed.

"What should I do? The Doctor would hate me if I told him."

"You're wrong, Clara." she lifted her head. The Doctor was standing in front of her. In that moment she realized how tall is the Doctor. He stands above people. Humans must look speck of dust in his eyes.

"How did you find me?" he sat next to her. Their shoulders touched.

"I just followed my feelings. I will always find you because you pull me to yourself. Like a magnet."

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I know you're scared. But however scared you are, you should know that I'm here for you."

"I'm not scared."

"You are. You're scared of your own feelings." she pulled her legs closer to her. How can the Doctor know her so well?

"Why do you know me so well?" he took her hand.

"Because Clara Oswald, you are special. To me you are a very special person and I will always be there for you. I get to know you. I know when you're lonely, scared or happy. It's written in your face and I can see that." she put her head on his shoulder.

"Then you know what I feel."

"If you're hiding it from me then I won't know." he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to himself so he can look into her eyes. "But I know that you care about me like I do and it's good." he took out something from his pocket and put it in her hand.

"What's this?" he kissed her hand.

"I'll give you something very important piece of my life." she looked at her hand. It was a TARDIS key. She looked up at him.

"A key to the TARDIS?"

"Yes. You're really important to me. I'm not giving free key to my home to everyone. And because you're not with me all the time you'll need it. You're building a beautiful life to yourself. Don't give that up! But don't find someone else to my place!" Clara laughed and hugged him.

"How can I find someone else who can step in your place? There are not too many mad man who wears bow ties on Earth."

"Oi! Bow ties are cool."

"I know." she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I think we should go back and go somewhere else?"

"And where should we go, chin boy?"

"Oi! What is wrong with my chin?"

"It's your nickname. I like it." Clara stood up.

"Well, I don't."

"It's your own problem. Come on!" she held out her hand. "Let's go and drink a coffee, chin boy!" the Doctor smiled. He stood up and took her hand.

"Okay."

"It's a date. You pay."

"What man would I be if I didn't pay a coffee for a lady?"

"A dalek."

"Very funny." they went back to the house to say goodbye then they went to the best coffee shop in the world. They both know that they love each other but they don't want to tell. Not yet. While they can act like friends then it is unnecessary to tell the truth. Inside they both know what the other feel. That's why they don't need words. It's enough if they can be together…


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I finally managed to finish this chapter. I'm trying to update more often, I'm so bored when my classes are over so I think I can update. But now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Weakened**

"Alright guys. For the next class, please write an essay about Shakespeare and the theatrics in the Middle Ages. Put one of his plays on it and tell your opinion about it." the kids left the classroom. Clara sat on the chair and put her head on the table. She didn't feel really good. She felt sick.

"Miss Oswald?" she immediately lifted her head. Annabelle was standing in the door.

"Something happened Annabelle?"

"No, just… Are you feeling okay, Miss?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You look pale. I think you should go to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor. I'm okay. I'm really okay. I think I just eat something bad. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But if you feel worse, please, let the Doctor know."

"Alright."

"Goodbye!" Annabelle left. Clara stood up and went home. When she was home she lied down on the bed. She was very dizzy. She didn't know why is she so sick. Since this morning she has this strong headache and she felt nauseous. She felt weak. But when she heard the TARDIS's voice, she felt a bit better. The TARDIS materialized in the room and the Doctor stepped out in excitement.

"Hey Clara! What do you think of a trip in the Alps?"

"The Alps?"

"The mountain air is good for everyone." Clara got out of bed and followed him. Because of her dizziness she stopped and held tight on the panel. "Clara, is everything alright?" she bowed her head and tried to breathe. "Clara?" he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little bit dizzy." he helped her sat on a chair.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Are you feeling sick?" he kneeled down in front of her and examined her face. "You're pale."

"I have a terrible headache since this morning and I feel nauseous. I feel weak but I don't know why." he swallowed.

 _~I lock her power so it won't break 'till she needs it. It is the only way we can keep her alive.~_

 _River didn't say when the seal will break but…_ \- he thought.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Just stay here, okay?" she nodded. The Doctor stood up and went to the kitchen, but when he came back Clara was lying on the ground. "Clara!" he kneeled down next to her. He put her head on his lap and checked her pulse. He put his other hand on her forehead. "She has a fever. Rapid pulse. Where should I take her? Amy…" he gently put down her head on the ground and quickly stood up so he can set the coordinates. After he landed he took her in his arms and stepped out of the TARDIS. He knocked and waited till Amy opened it. When she saw the unconscious girl she put her head on the jamb.

"What happened now?"

"I don't know but I want to examine her."

"Come in!" Amy stepped aside and he brought Clara inside the guest room and put her on the bed. Amy gave him the first aid box.

"Thank you." he took out the stethoscope and listened her heartbeat, checked her pulse and her blood pressure and took some examination with the help of the TARDIS.

"What's the result?" she asked when he sighed.

"Her heartbeat is normal, rapid pulse, high blood pressure. I don't see any brain damage and there's nothing wrong with her lungs. We need to get her fever down."

"I'll get you cold water." Amy quickly left the room and came back with a bucket of cold water. She soaked a tower and put it on Clara's forehead. The Doctor put the blanket on her and they left the room. Amy was making tea while the Doctor sat down to a table. When the tea was done she gave it to the Doctor.

"Thank you." he looked at Amy. "You want to ask something. Go on! Ask me!"

"What happened? Why did she become sick?"

"I don't know. When I came for her I didn't see sickness on her face. Where is Rory?"

"He's working."

"I see." he stood up. "I have to call River!"

"Why?"

"Maybe she's cleverer than me." he called her.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey River! It's the Doctor."

" _Oh, Doctor? Hello! Now it's not the right time. JACK! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"It's a matter of life and death, River. It's about Clara."

" _What? Clara?"_

" _CLARA?!"_ Jack yelled. _"Did you say Clara? What happened to my sister Doctor?!"_

"She's sick and lying on the bed. Come there, NOW!"

" _We're coming! ROBERT, TAKE US TO THE PORT! BUT DON'T LET THE SHARK ESCAPE! IT'LL BE THE MAIN COURSE."_

"Shark?" Jack hang up. The Doctor sighed and looked at Amy.

"Is everything okay?"

"I have no idea what these two do, but they're on their ways. If it's about her sister, then Jack wouldn't be away from her."

"I don't understand."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" the Doctor sat back and told Amy everything. "I see. So he's her brother. Now I get it why is he bound to her so strong."

"He wouldn't walk out on his sister. He was there every minute in her life. He saw her grow up, but he couldn't go to her. There's no way he would walk out on her."

"As you say." Jack spoke up suddenly. Amy and the Doctor turned around. "Hello!"

"Next time, use the door!" Amy said and hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry mum! So, what's up? What is wrong with Clara?" the Doctor stood up and went inside the room with River and Jack.

"When I went to her I didn't see on her face. She told me in the TARDIS that she feels sick. I brought her a glass of water but when I came back, she was lying on the ground unconsciously so I brought her here." River sat on the bed and took her hand. She closed her eyes and didn't say a word for a minute.

"It's not a good sign."

"What?" River looked at the Doctor.

"The power what I gave to her is making her sick. It weakens her immune system and it challenges her."

"Challenge?"

"Her immune system tries to accommodate and absorb the power that I sealed. If she completes the challenge, then her body and the power will merge. But if she gives up, it's possible that she won't make it."

"Don't say that, River! Please don't!"

"I'm sorry Doctor but it's time for her body to merge the power. We can't do anything. It's up to her now." the Doctor looked at Clara. She was sweating. He sat on the bed and wiped her hot skin.

"Clara…" Jack took River's hand and left the room.

"What you said is true, Mels? Is it true that Clara can die?"

"Yes. Sorry for saying this, but it's true. I don't want to lie. I know that Clara is mean a world to the Doctor, this is why I can't lie about it. I care about Clara too this is why I can't lie about her."

"So we can't do anything?"

"No. If I could help then I would do anything to help her. It's up to her now. She's a strong girl. She won't lose the fight."

"I hope you're right." suddenly someone put a hand on Jack's shoulder and scared him to death.

"Sorry Jack." Amy said.

"You scared me to death. Don't do this again!"

"Sorry. Did you figure out why is she sick Melody?"

"The power what I gave to her is challenges her."

"Challenge?"

"If she can do it then her body and the power will merge but if she fails, her system will grow weak and it is possible she won't make it."

"So she can die?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"The Doctor must be very worried."

"A very close person to him is fighting for her life and he can't do anything." Jack said.

"We can't do anything?"

"We have to believe in Clara that she will be strong enough to survive."

The Doctor put the towel in the water and wiped Clara's face. He was very worried about her. He's sitting there impotently and just watch the girl who he loves suffering.

"Clara… if you can hear me, please, be strong! You have to be strong. You shouldn't give up the fight. If you do, think about the people who are around you and care about you." he took her hand. "Please Clara… don't do this to me! I don't want to lose you again. The first two time was painful enough but now…" he squeezed her hand. He couldn't think about losing her. It would hurt too much and it's possible that he'll be in a deep depression and nobody could bring him back to real life. Not even Amy. "Please Clara, if you hear me… wake up! Please! I don't want to lose you." he kissed her forehead and put his hand on her cheek. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if she can hear him or not. He put the towel on her forehead and ran out of the house into the TARDIS. He was walking around the panel trying to find a solution. He couldn't believe what River said. One way or another, he wanted to help Clara.

" **Doctor, calm down!"** he froze and slowly turned around.

"Clara?" he stepped closer to her. But it wasn't Clara. "No… You're Clara Oswin Oswald. You are one of Clara's echoes. Why are you here?"

" **I'm not Clara Oswin Oswald. I'm the TARDIS. I picked her so we can communicate."** he wanted to touch her but his hand slipped on her body.

"Why?"

" **Because in this condition you can't think straight. Someone needs to take care of you."**

"I'm not a little boy. And you're not my mother."

" **And you're not my son. But if Clara Oswald is not beside you, then you are a helpless little boy."**

"It's not true! I'm only helpless now. Here, in this moment. I don't know how to help Clara and it will drive me crazy."

" **I know that you worry about her and this will be the death of you. Too much worrying."**

"How can I be calm when Clara might…"

" **You have to understand that you can't help always. There are times when she has to solve her problems on her own. You can't be there always."**

"So then I should let her die? River said that if she fails, she could die. Tell me, old girl! Should I let her die?" he asked half shouting. A small smile appeared on her face.

" **No. You have to trust her!"** this sentence hurt his hearts. _Trust?_ – he thought. Only now he realized how important this word is between them. It still is. He had to earn this word once…

 _~I'll ask you this once again. It's an important question, because it might depend on your life. Do you trust me?~_

 _~I don't know. I still have worries. But I'll try.~_

The Doctor bowed his head.

" **You don't trust her?"** the real Clara Oswald appeared in front of him. He lifted his head. **"Don't you trust her, Doctor?"** he stepped closer to the hologram. He was mesmerized. He forgot that this was a hologram made by the TARDIS.

"Clara…" he took a deep breath and turned away. "Please, old girl! Don't do this to me!"

" **This is the only way to wake you up. Do you trust her?"**

"Of course I do. I trust her more than in myself."

" **Then there's nothing to be afraid of. You just have to trust in Clara. Not in vain you earned her trust."**

"I know."

" **Then don't be shaken out! For Clara's sake and for your own too… trust in her! I'm begging you, thief!"** the Doctor looked at the hologram. **"Just, trust in her!"**

"I do!"

" **Then everything will be alright. Just don't be shaken out!"** she said with a smile then disappeared.

"Thank you, old girl." he took a deep breath and went back. Amy immediately grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry. I just…"

"Clara is shouting for you." he immediately went inside the room. Clara was shaking. He sat on the bed and took her hand.

"It's okay! Calm down, Clara! I'm here. Whatever you are going through, I know you will beat it. You are my impossible girl who can do anything, because she's strong even if you can't see it on her. I know you are, Clara. You can do anything, so don't give up!" he wiped her hot skin. She calmed down a little but she was breathing heavily. "I trust in you so don't give up!" he whispered in her ears. He watched her till he went to sleep…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I finally finish the new chapter. I wrote this chapter in Clara's POV, how she lived through this challenge.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Life & Tears**

 **~Clara… if you can hear me, please, be strong! You have to be strong. You shouldn't give up the fight. If you do, think about the people who are around you and care about you. Please Clara… don't do this to me! I don't want to lose you again. The first two time was painful enough but now… Please Clara, if you hear me… wake up! Please! I don't want to lose you…~**

I felt that someone is beside me, but I don't know who it is. His voice was familiar and his presence warmed my heart. Or maybe it's a hallucination because of the fever? Fever? I have a fever? Am I sick? The problem is that, I don't know what's going on. I don't know why am I in the darkness and what's happening to me. What could have happened? Why do I feel so bad? It doesn't feel good. Not knowing is bad. I wish I knew why am I here! I wish I knew who talked to me! But this kind voice stopped after a while. Again, silence reigned in the darkness. After a while a voice spoke up but it was different than the other. The other voice made me feel calm and I almost melted but this voice made me feel safe.

 **~Clara, it's me. I don't know if you can hear what I say, but Mels said I should talk to you because probably you can hear it. It's not an easy situation. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions in your head, wherever you are right now.~**

How does he know that? How does the voice know this?

 **~But however confused you are right now, you need to know that we're here for you. You have me, Mels, Amy and you have the Doctor too.~**

The Doctor? This is the name of the other voice?

 **~Whatever you have to fight against, we're here for you. Everyone is worried about you, Clara. Everyone. Maybe you don't know now, but it's true. Everyone is worrying about you because we care about you. Even gran would be worried and dad too if they were here. What I want to say is that you need to be confident like I taught you and don't doubt yourself. If you feel weak don't break. You're not like this. The one who break is the Doctor if he loses someone. But you stay strong and you are yourself. You are Clara Oswald who can do anything.~**

I can't do anything. It's not me…

 **~Wake up soon! Complete that damn challenge as soon as you can. Everyone is worrying. You are strong. I know you are because you are my only little sister.~**

This is my brother? I have a brother? But what is he talking about? What challenge is he talking about? There isn't any challenge here just the darkness and the silence. The long, fearful silence. Nothing is here. It's like dying slowly. It's like someone is torturing me with silence and darkness. It's a torture.

 **~Hey Clara! It's me… Amy. I'm not really sure what you are going through but I know that you are a very strong girl who don't give up the fight so easily. Don't give up! Whatever will happen, don't give up! Don't give up the hope!~**

If only she knew what I'm going through. It's like someone is prick me with needle. It tears my body apart from the inside. I don't know if it's the silence or the darkness but I feel I'm going crazy. What hope shouldn't I give up? Is there any hope in this world?

 **~Okay, if everyone talked to you I don't want to be the only person who didn't do it. You don't know why are you in this world. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what's happening. Not before time. All I can say is that what Amy and Jack told you. Fight! Fight for your life, Clara! You can't give up the fight. You have to be strong. Very strong.~**

Why is everyone saying that I have to be strong? How can I be strong when something is tearing me apart from the inside? I don't know what, but something is tearing me apart and makes me cry. It's like my skin tears apart, my bones slowly break and my muscles are stretching. This pain is so unbearable that I wish I would die right now. I don't have a reason to live, do I? But it's like my heart saying otherwise. It tells me that I'm wrong. That I have a reason to live because around me there are people who care about me. _But who?_ \- my mind asks my heart, the only answer it gave me is: _The ones who spoke up. The voices who care about you and want you to live._ I really don't understand my heart thoughts. I don't even know these people… or do I know them? Their voices are nice and friendly. I didn't feel antipathy, only trust. But who are they? Who are Jack, Amy and Mels? I don't understand this, all I know is that I want to die right now.

 **~It's okay! Calm down, Clara! I'm here. Whatever you are going through, I know you will beat it. You are my impossible girl who can do anything, because she's strong even if you can't see it on her. I know you are, Clara. You can do anything, so don't give up! I trust in you so don't give up!~**

I don't get it. I immediately calmed down hearing his voice and the pain disappeared a little. But who is he? Who is that person who can relieve my pain what almost teared my body apart? Who is this man?

 _~He is the Doctor.~_ a voice spoke up.

~Who are you?~ I asked.

 _~You know me, Clara. You know me very well because I'm you. I'm your heart, your conscience.~_

~My heart? Why are you talking to me? How is it possible?~

 _~Everything is possible, sweet Clara. Everything.~_

~But why are you here? Why?~

 _~You will get the answers to your questions, my dear. The first thing you need to know is that this is all a dream.~_

~A dream?~

 _~Yes, my dear. This is all a challenge.~_

~But why? Tell me! Why?~

 _~You need to complete this challenge because of something that I can't tell you. It's part of your future and it challenges you now.~_

~But…~

 _~Dear Clara! You know, the voices who spoke up a minute ago are a part of your life. They are really important to you. Your brother Jack, Amy, River and the Doctor. The Doctor who are really important to you, even if you don't see it right now. You would do anything to him. You love him very much.~_

~How do I love him if I don't know him?~

 _~You know him, my dear. You know him very well. He's a part of your life for a very long time. And you love him but you don't see it now. Everyone who are around you in the real world worry about you. They are very worried and waiting for you to wake up. To complete this challenge.~_

~But I'm not… There's no reason to be alive…~

 _~Don't say that! You have a reason to live. For those people who loves you and waiting for you.~_

~But I'm not… Mom is not here, so why should I live?~

 _~You have your father, grandmother and a big brother beside you. They are a part of your family.~_

~But…~ I felt the pain intensifies. It burnt my body and wanted to tear it apart. It's like death come to me.

 _~You shouldn't give up the fight, my dear! You need to be strong! Please, Clara! BE STRONG!~_ the pain made it impossible to me. I can't be strong if this kind of pain tortures me. I cried. I cried because of the pain. _~Clara!~_ in front of my eyes a man appeared. He wore a bow tie and he was sitting on a swing bed.

 _ **~You were a mystery to me for a long time. I really care about you, Clara. It would hurt me if I lose you. You become a part of my family. You're very important to me, Clara Oswald. So don't disappear!~**_

I don't understand. Is it a memory?

 _~Yes, it's a memory Clara. Please, remember!~_ the pain started to fade but I couldn't stop crying. Another memory appeared in front of me. The same man was there.

 _ **~When you were Oswin you told me that you've always wanted to see the stars. The stars are connecting you and all your echoes with me. This is why you're special. You're shining like the stars on the sky. You are my light who holds my dark side back.~**_

I was crying. I don't why I'm crying but I did. All those memories what I lived through appeared in front of me. And that man was always there.

 _~What is the meaning of your life, Clara? Tell me!~_ the meaning of my life? I didn't know it, but I do now.

~That man… He is the meaning of my life.~ as I said it the darkness disappeared and instead of it, that man appeared. I stepped closer to him and put my hand on his cheek. He just smiled and wiped away my tears.

~Hello Clara!~ his voice was so soft and so kind that made me cry. Now I get it. Now I know who is he.

~Doctor…~ suddenly he disappeared and I was falling down…

~~OoO~~

Clara immediately opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily and cried.

"It was a dream. It was just a dream." she tried to sit up but she felt a heavy weight on her body. She lifted her head and saw the Doctor sleeping on her. "Doctor?" he slowly opened his eyes. Their eyes met. They stared at each other for a while then the Doctor sat up.

"Clara! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just got scared a little." he saw tears on her cheek. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't say that! It's not your fault. You can't control sickness. It's a part of the human life, like tears." she couldn't stop crying. This dream terrified her.

"I'm sorry Clara!"

"I told you not to be! I just…" she couldn't handle it anymore. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care about it. All he cared about is that she was alive. He was really happy that she completed the challenge and didn't lose her. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her tearful eyes. He didn't like when she was crying or when she is sad.

"Clara…" he leaned closer to her lips and kissed it. Clara immediately closed her eyes and kissed back. She put his arms around his neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. The Doctor put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He didn't know why he kissed her but he felt like it. They didn't want to part but they needed because of air. They looked into each other eyes and didn't say a word. He wiped away her tears and hugged her. "Thank you, for not giving up."

"I almost give up. But then, you showed up and gave me hope." he looked into her eyes, stroked her cheek and stood up.

"Are you strong enough to come outside? Everyone was worried about you." Clara nodded, got out of bed and went to the living room where everyone was. Jack immediately stood up when he saw his sister and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you woke up. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for making you all worried. But I'm okay now." Jack looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm okay. What happened in that dream was far worse than how I feel right now."

"Then you should rest!"

"No, I'm okay." Jack put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the couch. He sat her down even if she didn't want to.

"You need rest! You've been through a lot of stuffs and you need resting." he put a blanket on his sister. She didn't protest anymore. She knew that he's doing this for her sake. Everyone was worried about her but she saw relief on their faces now. Now she understands what happened in that dream. Life and tears. You can't live without these two. It is not good to live with them, but it's part of everyone's life. Tears reflects pain, life reflects happiness and all happy moments. These two completes the human life and now Clara knows that too…


End file.
